Ravissante, séduisante et dangereuse
by Pineapple94
Summary: " J'ai été aveuglé par une lumière trop vive ... " lui susurra-t-elle SASUHINA Léger ShikaIno & NaruSaku.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Je vous présente ma fanfiction SasuHina ! Bon j'en profite pour vous raconter un peu comment ce couple a parvenus a traverser les grilles de mon coeur. Je suis une shipeuse (je sais pas si ca se dit ?) du couple NaruSaku. Il faut dire ce qui est, on a eu une super remontada du couple NaruSaku quand Sasuke s'est enfui du village. M. Kishimoto nous a vendus du rêve durant toute la série et CLICK CLACK BADABIM BADABOUM (Hello Blackpink's fan hehe) il nous balance un Naruhina et SasuSaku. Je n'ai rien contre ces deux couples, j'aime l'oeuvre de Masashi Kishimoto mais je vous avoue que, j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter haha. Et puis je me suis demander, mais si Sasuke ne se met pas avec Sakura avec qui est ce qu'il pourrait être ? Eh bah la gentille Hinata, un petit bonbon ce personnage (Mignonne et sexy à la fois, elle fait comment sérieusement). Et puis j'ai commencer à vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup aimer ce couple. J'ai lu toute les fanfictions les plus connus de ce couple (je vous encourage vivement à aller les lire elles sont fantastiques, mais elles sont en anglais par contre) et puis j'ai décider de me lancer aujourd'hui voilà voilà.**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance mdr, je suis super nulle en orthographe, grammaire, etc etc. Moi et le français ça fait 2 ! Mais peut être qu'en écrivrant plus je m'améliorerais qui sait. Et puis je voulais vraiment écrire ma fin alternative de Naruto, donc la voici.**

 **Je veux que cette histoire soit réaliste un maximum. J'essayerais de ne pas rendre les personnages OOC, et *roulement de tambour* afin que cet histoire soit un peu fidèle à celle de Masashi Kishimoto, il y aura pendant un bon nombre de chapitre du SasuSaku. Mais ne vous inquietez pas cette histoire et tout de même Sasuhina (et un autre couple aussi que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup, vous le découvrirais bien vite hihi)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais appartient a Kishimoto, lui et seulement lui.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Hinata-sama, votre père demande à vous voir. »

Une légère brise d'été fit délicatement glisser une mèche de cheveux bruns sur l'épaule lisse et pale d'Hinata. Alors qu'elle construisait une couronne de fleur près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle posa son regard sur Kō et lui sourit pour l'informer qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Il désire vous voir tout de suite » enchérit Kō

« Je ferai mieux d'y aller tout de suite. Otosan est tellement impatient. » murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dojo de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir d'elle ? Elle avait demandé des vacances à Kakashi, alors elle n'avait pas de mission. Elle suit sagement ses cours de politique et d'histoire pour devenir la parfaite héritière. Et ses professeurs trouvent qu'elle se débrouillait très bien. Et elle poursuivait également un entraînement très sévère en compagnie de Kō. Alors, de quoi allai-il lui parler cette fois ci ?

Hinata toqua la porte, hésitante. Même si son père lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle, elle avait toujours cette peur de le décevoir. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de Neji elle se vouait corps et âme à sa formation d'héritière. Elle avait une fois perdue ce statu, elle ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois. Malgré qu'elle n'avait jamais été enchanté par son statu d'héritière à l'époque, quand son père avait annoncer que Hanabi prendrait sa place, elle avait ressenti quelque chose de nouveau. Son égo blessé. Elle aimait sa petite sœur plus que tout au monde, mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée que sa sœur soit l'héritière de son clan. C'était son droit de naissance, elle avait pris du temps à finalement l'accepter et en être fière, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

"Hinata, entre et installe toi" commanda son père.

S'il lui demandait de s'installer, la discussion risquait de prendre une tournure beaucoup plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle pensait.

"Bien, nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses en réalité. Premièrement, je voudrais t'annoncer que le Hokage compte organiser un festival et un tournoi pour fêter les quatre ans de la fin de la grande guerre. Il compte l'annoncer aujourd'hui aux citoyens de Konoha. Je voudrais que tu participes au tournoi. Bien évidemment en tant qu'héritière, tu te dois de représenter le clan Hyuuga. Mais je voudrais aussi que tu puisses participer au festival qui a lieu avant le tournoi. On s'est mis d'accord avec les anciens du clan. Tu vas devoir danser et chanter avec les autres filles Hyuuga. Le Hokage a demandé à notre clan de célébrer l'ouverture du festival."

Hinata regarda son père, incrédule. Autant se battre, elle l'avait fait des millions de fois et devenait de plus en plus confiante en matière de combat. Autant danser et chanter, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait. Est-ce que les chants sous la douche comptait ?

"Père je serais honoré de représenter le clan Hyuuga lors du tournoi et vous montrer mes progrès, mais est-ce que ma participation au festival est réellement nécessaire ?" Osa-t-elle demander.

"Hinata, je sais que tu as essayée de combattre ta timidité, mais elle est toujours écrasante pour une fille Hyuuga de ton rang. Je pense que ce festival te permettrait de défier cette timidité, mais ce n'est pas réellement pour ça que tu participes au festival. Tu es la première fille héritière Hyuuga Hinata. Jusqu'ici, seul des hommes ont été chef de clan. Tu as grandi en une ravissante jeune femme Hinata." Hinata rougis au compliment de son père. "Je veux que tu leur montres que tu es une jeune femme ravissante séduisante mais également dangereuse. Je veux que la future femme qui dirige ce clan soit ainsi. Et tu seras parfaite"

 _Ravissante, séduisante et dangereuse ? Est-ce que ces mots peuvent me décrire ?_

"Et … Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu as aujourd'hui dix-neuf ans." dit son père avec un ton beaucoup plus grave.

"Oh" ne put s'empêcher de dire Hinata. Mariage. C'était sûr. Tellement évident.

"Je … Je n'ai jamais aimé cette idée de mariage arrangée pour mes filles, mais je ne dirige pas le clan seul malheureusement et tu n'es plus avec Naruto. Alors, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais réfléchir à ça. Je ne te forcerai jamais à être avec quelqu'un, mais te présenter quelque prétendant serait une bonne idée. De plus, un mariage arrangé n'est pas forcément malheureux … Je vous en parle très peu à toi et Hanabi, mais moi et ta mère étions très heureux."

Depuis sa rupture avec Naruto, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait plus jamais entretenu, ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, une relation avec un autre homme. Elle ne désirait, désormais, que montrer à son clan qu'elle mérite son titre.

"Je … je vais y penser père je vous le promets"

Et elle n'avait pas réellement mentis. Naruto a été le seul homme qu'elle avait aimée. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle ne voyait que lui. Et comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, il a fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme qui aimait déjà une autre femme. On pourrait comparer leur histoire à une de ces tragédies grecques que l'académie leur apprenait. Hinata aime Naruto qui aime Sakura qui aime Sasuke. Géniale. Vraiment géniale. Et parce que la vie déteste particulièrement Hinata, il a fallu que Sakura commence à éprouver quelque chose pour Naruto. Est-il même possible d'aimer deux hommes en même temps ?

Quand elle et Naruto avaient entretenu une relation, elle avait ressentie qu'il ne l'aimait pas de manière romantique, il était totalement éperdu de Sakura. Elle le savait, mais avait tout de même voulus être avec Naruto. Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire qu'elle était égoïste ? Surement. Elle a donc choisi de quitter Naruto pour son bien-être. Il l'aimait Sakura. Pas elle. Quand elle a finalement su l'accepter, elle l'a quitté et s'est concentré sur sa formation. Pour Neji, pour son père et pour sa mère, elle deviendra chef de son clan, elle se l'etait promis. Mais un mariage arrangé, n'était pas réellement dans son programme pour le moment. Elle croyait encore au prince charmant qui lui fera oublier Naruto et l'aimera comme elle a toujours voulu être aimée. Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire qu'elle était naïve ? Sûrement.

Le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait aujourd'hui. Assise près de la fenêtre elle admira ce magnifique ciel bleu.

"Tu me manques. C'est dans ces moments là, où j'ai besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un, que tu me manques terriblement Neji-nii-san"

Avant de devenir trop émotive, elle se leva et se précipita vers son armoire. Il faisait tellement beau aujourd'hui, elle devait profiter de cette journée. Debout devant son armoire, elle se mit à penser au mot de son père. Ravissante, séduisante et Dangereuse. Elle prit une jupe en jean qu'Ino lui avait acheté et une chemise croisée blanche. Ce n'était pas trop ? Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de tenue.

"Oh hina-chan, quelle belle surprise"

Elle était tellement concentrée sur son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa sœur qui venait d'entrer.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais quitter ces gilets extras large laid »

« Hanabi ! Ils ne sont pas laids »

« Ah si, si, ils le sont. D'ailleurs ils ont encore grossi ? » Demanda sa sœur en pointant son doigt vers le décolleté de sa sœur.

"Je me change !" Dit Hinata toute rouge.

"Non, non, non !" Hanabi prit grossièrement les gilets d'Hinata et courut hors de la chambre de cette dernière. Hinata se mit à courir derrière sa sœur. Mais Hanabi, voyant que sa sœur la rattrape, jeta les vêtements d'Hinata dans l'étang.

"Hanabi !"

"Hinata-sama, je vais récupérer vos vêtements et les mettre à sécher ne vous inquiétez" Se précipite une femme de chambre qui était dans les environs.

"Je vous remercie. Et toi Hanabi tu vas me le payer !" Cria Hinata avant de sortir du domaine Hyuuga.

En colère, Hinata d'acharna sur une pierre et la jeta avec avec son pied. Et parce que la vie haïssait Hinata, il a fallu que la pierre tape la tête d'un homme. Horrifiée Hinata cours près de l'homme.

"Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous … frapper ? Oh !" Hinata n'a pas pu cacher sa surprise. Cet homme devant elle était comme une légende, on en entendait parler, mais on ne le voyait jamais. Et il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant son long voyage. Sasuke Uchiha avait fait son grand retour et son cadeau d'accueil était une pierre lancée sur son crâne. Hinata lui sourit maladroitement.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So !**

 **Je suis désormais en vacances, alors je pense mettre à jour cet histoire tout les jeudis, je me donne une semaine pour vous concocter un chapitre, je veux vous donner des chapitres long et de qualités si possible mdrr parce que vraiment je le rappelle encore une fois je suis nulle en français.**

 **A la semaine prochaine *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Vicca13 Hey ! Très heureuse d'avoir comme premier review un commentaire constructif ! J'espère que la suite te plaira**

 **Menthe Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier !**

 **Guest (22 juin) Oui je sais que c'est bourré de fautes ! Je suis super nulle mais je ferais plus d'effort !**

 **MangaStories J'espere que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **Here is your chapitre 2**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais appartient a Kishimoto, lui et seulement lui.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itai" prononca doucement Sasuke en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Malgré le corps mince de la fille, son coup avait été très violent. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Est-ce que l'altercation pouvait devenir plus gênante ? Elle espérait que non. L'ambiance était assez lourde. Son long manteau noir montrait qu'il venait seulement d'arriver à Konoha.

"Sasuke-san, je suis vraiment désolé" dit l'héritière en faisant de multiple petite courbette. Pourquoi Est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à elle ? Peut-être est-ce un signe de Kami ? Un signe pour lui dire qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer chez elle. Après la bêtise d'Hanabi, maintenant elle affligeait à Sasuke un coup sur la tête. Quoi d'autre après ? Tomber nez à nez sur Naruto embrassant Sakura ? Cette dernière pensée lui créa des frissons dans le dos. "Est-ce que tu viens seulement d'arriver ?" Demanda-t-elle histoire de rendre la situation un peu moins gênante.

"Hn"

"Oh." Hinata comprit qu'il avait voulut dire oui. Après avoir grandi avec Neji et son père, deux hommes peu expressifs et froids, elle commençait à comprendre leur langage secret.

"Hinata-sama" entendit Hinata.

Elle se retourne et vit Ko se diriger vers elle. Quand Hinata se retourna, Sasuke avait déjà disparu. Sans même dire au revoir.

"Hinata-sama, votre père vous a ordonné d'aller signer votre fiche d'inscription au tournoi auprès du Hokage"

"Bien"

* * *

Hinata rejoignit Ino rapidement après la disparition subite de Sasuke. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui après que Ko soit venu ? Peut-être voulait-il que Naruto et Sakura soient les premiers au courant de son arrivée et voulait que personne ne le voit afin que son retour ne fasse pas le tour du village. Oui, il voulait surement leur faire une surprise. C'était plutôt mignon de sa part.

« Hinata, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui Ino désolé, je suis juste dans mes pensées. »

« Pensée ? Lesquelles ? »

« Mon père m'a fait part de son envie de me voir marier bientôt »

« Mariage ? Déjà ? Hinata … Oh c'est vrai que nous ne menons pas la même vie. Comment tu sens-tu avec cette idée ? »

« En réalité je savais bien que cette question pointera bientôt le bout de son nez. Mon père s'est marié à l'âge de dix-huit. Alors, je me suis dit qu'à dix-huit ans mon père m'en parlerait. Mais il s'avère que non, alors je me suis mise à penser que je ne serais pas forcée de me marier pour le clan. » L'annoncer à haute voix fit réaliser à Hinata, l'ampleur de sa situation. « Mon père ainsi que le conseil semble être compréhensible et m'ont promis de me présenter des prétendants avant n'importe quelle décision officielle. »

« Hinata, je … tu es sûre que cette idée ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas vraiment » ment Hinata « Je suis l'héritière du clan, je devais m'y attendre. »

Bientôt elles changèrent de sujet de conversation pour le plus grand bien d'Hinata. En parler, l'effrayait et rendait la situation officielle et si fataliste. Quelque minute après, elles décidèrent de se promener autour de Konoha.

« Oh Shikamaru-kun ! » salua joyeusement Ino quand elle remarqua son équipier et ami d'enfance, mais sa joie fut de courte durée, après avoir remarqué que Shikamaru n'était pas seul, mais accompagné de son amie de Suna. « Salut » finit-elle plus sèchement.

« Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, bonjour » salua Hinata plus poliment et jeta un regard à son amie Ino dont l'humeur vient de sombrer d'un coup sans raison réellement valable.

« Ino-san, ravie de te voir également » dit Temari en réagissant au salut glacial d'Ino. Bien. Bien. Ino et Temari se lancèrent alors un défi de regard silencieux. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre Ino et Temari que Hinata et Shikamaru ignoraient ? Shikamaru regardait à tour de rôle Temari puis Ino.

« Hey Ino, je te verrais plus tard » dit Shikamaru, voulant échapper à cette mauvaise ambiance.

« Bien sûr, dès qu'elle est là, c'est toujours plus tard, plus tard, plus tard » crache Ino en croisant ses bras et détournant son regard de Shikamaru et Temari

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Ino ? Je t'ai vu seulement hier et je te verrai plus tard » tenta d'expliquer Shikamaru. Quand Ino décidait d'être de mauvaise humeur, il était un peu compliqué de discuter avec elle.

« Je ne veux pas te voir plus tard, ni jamais d'ailleurs » cria Ino avant de s'en aller de l'autre sens sans oublier de crier son incontournable "Et arrête de fumer" qu'elle lui disait tous les jours. Voilà pourquoi être avec Temari était parfois moins fatiguant. Elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » demanda Shikamaru, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Ino. C'était toujours la même chose lorsque Temari séjournait ici.

« Gomen » s'excuse Hinata avant de poursuivre son amie.

« Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Temari est une gentille fille, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça » questionne Hinata, même si elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

« Hinata … Hinata, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est toujours collé à elle et me délaisse dès qu'il la voit ! Il m'énerve ! »

« Ino ? Tu es jalouse ? » murmura Hinata à Ino avec un petit sourire taquin.

« Moi ? Jalouse ? Oui, totalement ! » avoua Ino. « J'ai fait une grosse erreur Hinata. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça »

« Ino ? Pourquoi ne jamais me l'avoir dit ? Je ne suis jamais au courant de rien »

« Tu veux parler Mademoiselle cachotière ? Il faut toujours insister avec toi pour que tu ne nous donnes qu'une minuscule information. »

« On fera mon mea culpa plus tard Ino, ne détourne pas le sujet. Je ne suis pas si surprise pourtant. »

« Ah oui ? Sakura a été plutôt secouée quand elle l'a remarquée mes sentiments pour lui »

Sakura le savait avant elle ? Pas vraiment étonnant. Elle et Ino sont les meilleures amies du monde. Mais pourtant à chaque fois que Sakura était mentionner, son cœur ratait un battement. Elle détestait l'avouer, mais malgré elle, elle était encore jalouse de Sakura. Naruto l'avait préféré à elle, alors pas vraiment étonnant. Mais Hinata ne voulait pas détester Sakura, elle n'avait rien fait. Pourtant ...

« Ino, Shikamaru et toi êtes amis depuis votre naissance et puis depuis la fin de la guerre vous êtes devenues tellement proche. »

« Et il aime Temari » chuchota amèrement Ino

« N'abandonne pas Ino »

« Ça te ressemble bien Hinata. Je ne suis pas aussi téméraire que toi Hinata, il la préfère à moi, ça crève les yeux »

« Ino, tu penses réellement ça ? Il tient énormément à toi »

« Il ne tient pas assez à moi manifestement. Tu vois bien qu'il m'a clairement dit de m'en aller »

« Il t'a dit qu'il te verrait plus tard, ne détourne pas ses propos »

« Tu es sûre d'être mon amie Hinata, tu devrais être d'accord avec moi et pas le défendre ce feignant bon à rien ! »

* * *

Après les plaintes d'Ino, Hinata a dû aller à la tour de l'Hokage afin de finaliser son inscription au tournoi qui aura lieu dans quatres mois. A peine apercevais-t-elle la tour de l'Hokage qu'elle rencontrait une énorme foule de gens placée en file indienne. La file indienne menait à la porte principale de la tour où il y avait un panneau qui affichait « Inscription au tournoi ». Cette file était tellement longue qu'elle passerait sûrement le reste de son après-midi ici. Et peut-être même sa soirée tient.

Après quelques minutes d'attente seulement, Iruka la rejoignit.

« Hinata ! Kō m'avait prévenue de ta venue, il a déjà fait ton inscription, il ne manque plus que ta signature et tu peux t'en aller » lui sourit Iruka en lui tendant un stylo

« Oh merci, d'ailleurs dit moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de monde ? Je pensais qu'elle n'était ouverte qu'aux ninjas de Konoha. »

« Oui le tournoi où tu participes, toi avec tes autres camarades, vous ait exclusivement réservé. Mais afin que tout le monde puisse participer, Sakura était à la recherche de certains manuels médicales et elle est tombée sur un livre qui parlait d'un événement que nos ancêtres organisaient, il me semble qu'elle avait appelé ça les « jeux olympiques », c'est un événement qui regroupe plusieurs jeux collectifs ou individuels. J'espère que ces festivités plairont à tout le monde. »

Sakura encore et encore. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Iruka après avoir discuté de plusieurs petites choses - notamment de son entraînement en tant qu'héritière - avant de rentrer chez elle. Son humeur commençait à devenir de plus en plus maussade. Après un énorme soupir, elle se coucha finalement sur son lit, qu'elle ne risquait pas de quitter pour le reste de la journée. Sakura était encore au milieu de ces pensées. Elle était belle, intelligente, forte et avait l'affection de Naruto - et d'autre homme également. Malgré qu'elle ait essayé de toutes ces forces de ne pas la détestait, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à l'apprécier. Enfin, elle appréciait parler avec elle, faire les magasins avec et boire un café de temps en temps, mais très vite quand elle mentionnait le nom de Naruto, sa jalousie reprenait le dessus. Elle qui pensait avoir finalement abandonné ces sentiments pour Naruto, sa jalousie envers Sakura montre l'inverse. Elle ferait mieux de se coucher.

* * *

Sasuke avait rompu sa promesse. Il avait promis à Sakura qu'elle serait la première qu'il verrait si Sasuke revenait à Konoha. Toutes les fois où il avait passé une soirée à Konoha, il venait à la fenêtre de Sakura et ils discutaient. Ensuite, avant de s'en aller il réveillait le Dobe et ils discutaient (se disputaient plutôt) avant de reprendre son voyage. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Et puis cette fois-ci était spéciale. Il avait enfin décidé de rester définitivement à Konoha. Ces quatre dernières années, il avait fait le tour de tous les coins du monde possible de voir, il avait amélioré son utilisation du rinnengan. Il s'était habitué à la vie avec un bras en moins. Il se sentait enfin prêt à recommencer sa vie à Konoha. Enfin il ferait la chose que Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi et surtout Itachi avait voulu qu'il fasse : être heureux.

Il entra dans l'appartement de Sakura et se posa sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle revienne. Son appartement sentait la rose, comme elle. Il se mit alors à se demander quels seraient leurs réactions. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à Naruto qui lui sautera dessus et crier « dattebayo », Sakura l'enlaçant pour exprimer sa joie et Kakashi lui taper le dos avec son sourire agaçant.

Il se mit également à se demander qui était la jeune fille Hyuuga. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se souvint qu'elle était la copine de Naruto. Il lavait entendu son prénom de la bouche du Dobe si souvent au début de ces voyages, mais ses dernières visites des deux dernières années, il ne l'a mentionné plus du tout. Il comprit vite qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Naruto n'en avait jamais parlé clairement. Sasuke n'est pas le genre de personne à insister pour savoir certaines choses. Naruto était une pipelette, il en aurait parlé s'il le voulait.

Un bruit près de la porte, lui annonca l'arrivée de Sakura. Il l'entendit soupirer et enlever ses chaussures. La prochaine fois, Sasuke se promit de lui donner un cours sur l'attention, sérieusement elle ne ressentait pas sa présence alors qu'il n'essayait même pas de camoufler son chakra.

Sakura avait passé une journée insupportable à l'hôpital, les enfants n'étaient pas vraiment son point fort, ils étaient beaucoup trop bruyants et insolents quelques fois. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de son salon elle vit une personne assise sur son canapé qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir. Sasuke. Ici. Dans son salon. Sur son canapé. Ni une ni deux, elle lui saute dessus.

« Sasuke-kun, tu es revenue, je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas avant un bout de temps » dit Sakura dont les bras étaient toujours autour du cou de Sasuke.

« Je suis rentré »

« Attend, je suis rentré comme 'je suis rentré pour toujours' ? »

« Oui » sourit Sasuke. Il n'attendait pas d'autre réaction de la part de Sakura.

Après un deuxième cri de joie, elle et Sasuke discutèrent alors de son long voyage, de ce qu'il comptait faire à Konoha, ses futurs projets avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Sasuke placa Sakura sur son lit et sortit de son appartement. Après avoir salué Naruto qui persistait à penser que c'était un rêve pendant une bonne trentaine de minute, il se dirigea vers la cabane près des bois que Kakashi lui avait prêter. Le domaine Uchiha était totalement bousillé et il n'était pas encore prêt à vivre près de l'endroit où sa famille a été tuée. Il préférait rester éloigner du village. En arrivant il ressentit un chakra. Quelqu'un était ici. Qui s'aventurerait dans les bois à cette heure-ci ? Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas des bandits qui lui apporteraient des problèmes. Il vient à peine d'arriver à Konoha. Il suit alors le chakra.

* * *

Hinata marchait dans les rues sombres et déserte de Konoha. Elle avait décidé plus tôt de ne pas s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Mais elle voulait se changer les idées, alors elle est allée s'entraîner près du lac de Konoha dans les bois. Elle adorait s'entraîner la nuit, l'air frais qui caressait sa peau, le bruit de la nature, la solitude. Elle était dans son élément à chaque fois qu'elle s'entraînait seule le soir. Elle se sentait libre. Et aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de se sentir libre et plus légère. Et elle aimait particulièrement cet endroit. Le lac était immense et brillant, l'herbe était constamment fraîche et la petite cabane près du lac, créait une ambiance champêtre accueillante. Alors qu'elle s'entraînait durant deux bonnes heures, elle décida de méditer quand soudainement, elle sentit une présence l'approcher. Elle activa son byakugan et aperçut Sasuke. Que faisait-il ici ?

"Que fais-tu ici ?" Demanda Sasuke

"Je pourrais te poser la même question" dit-elle doucement, légèrement énervée d'être interrompue en plein milieu de sa méditation

"Je rentre chez moi" Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait choisi de lui répondre. Mais il s'etait dit que s'il lui répondait, elle lui répondrait peut-être, pourquoi venir ici seule à cette heure-ci ? "Et toi ?"

Rentrer chez lui ? Alors, cette cabane lui appartenait désormais ? Elle soupira et trouva soudainement ses pieds très intéressants à regarder. Elle remit ses chaussures. Maintenant qu'il vivait ici, elle ne pourra plus venir s'entraînait ici. Son humeur retomba de nouveau.

"Je vais m'en aller dans ces cas-là, je ne reviendrais plus ne t'inquiète pas" dit-elle avant de s'en aller rapidement sans lui adresser un regard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A jeudi prochain ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hola !**

 **Voici le chapitre 3.**

 **Alors j'en profite pour vous dire comment va se dérouler l'histoire et aussi vous parler d'une idée de fanfiction que j'ai eu hier dans le bus mdrr**

 **Alors premièrement, cet fanfiction va avancer assez lentement je l'espère. Je veux que Hinata et Sasuke se complète et s'améliore également. Je m'explique, Hinata est une femme douce qui a énormément d'amour à donner. Sasuke au contraire n'a pas d'amour à donner mais en a énormément à recevoir. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir ?**

 **Face à la douceur d'Hinata, Sasuke voudra alors lui donner de l'amour (un petit peu on parle quand même de Sasuke mdrr) et Hinata face à la dureté de Sasuke, se confirmera un petit peu plus. Si Hinata finit avec Naruto, franchement sa donne un couple hyper gnan gnan (jamais été fan de ce couple clairement hein) et Sasuke + Sakura, couple chiant explosif. Bref vous l'aurez compris.**

 **Deuxièmement, mon idée de fanfiction (toujours SasuHina girls), j'ai pensé à une fanfiction AU.**

 **Vous savez en Asie, ils croient énormément en la réincarnation. Ainsi j'ai pensé à écrire une fanfiction sur un couple royal (sasuhina) qui s'aimait énormément et dirigeait parfaitement le royaume. Il était énormément aimer par le peuple jusqu'au jour où leur royaume fut attaquer et une sorcière les maudits. Elle leur dit qu'il se rencontrerons toujours dans leurs prochaines vies mais ne pourront jamais finir ensemble. Et une de leur vie était celle que l'on a suivi dans Naruto. Et cette fanfiction, parlera d'une de leur prochaine vie (de nos jours) et ils seront lycéens, etc, etc. Vous en pensez quoi ? Dîtes si je n'ai pas été assez claire et votre avis compte énormément pour moi.**

 **Je vous laisse donc lire ce troisième chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais appartient a Kishimoto, lui et seulement lui.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si Sasuke croyait qu'un jour il se vexerait parce qu'on ne lui avait pas répondu, il lui aurait rit à la figure. Il était du genre à ne pas se soucier des gens, sa lui importait peu qu'on lui parle ou non, il préférait même qu'on le laisse tranquille dans son coin sans lui adresser un mot. Mais cette fille venait tout simplement d'ignorer sa question et s'était enfuie comme une voleuse. Est-ce que c'était cette Hinata dont Naruto faisait l'éloge ? La Hinata qui était ôh si douce, ôh si gentille, si timide _et j'en passe et des meilleurs,_ pensa Sasuke _._ Alors qu'il regardait encore l'endroit où Hinata était il y a quelques minutes, il remarqua un vêtement qui était déposé grossièrement sur l'herbe. Il le ramassa et le regarda attentivement. Était-ce réellement celle de l'héritière ? On aurait plutôt dit celle de Choji. Quand il mit la veste sous ses bras, une odeur de lavande et de vanille lui envahit son nez. Bien, au moins une chose positive sur cette mystérieuse fille. Elle sentait bon.

* * *

Hinata s'en ai voulut la seconde qui a précédé ses paroles. Ce n'était pas juste de s'en aller ainsi, Sasuke ne lui avait rien fait, que va-t-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Mais elle était aussi si énervée, elle était à fleur de peau aujourd'hui et la moindre chose l'irritait excessivement. Comme par exemple oublier sa veste près du lac ! Ça lui apprendra à vouloir jouer l'impolie. Ah Kami. Après un millième soupir, elle se demandait comment elle allait récupérer sa veste préférée. Elle irait la récupérer demain après-midi, quand Sasuke serait loin de sa cabane. Il irait sûrement voir Sakura et Naruto. Elle sourit à la pensée de Naruto. Il devait être tellement heureux d'avoir enfin retrouver son ami d'enfance, son frère de coeur.

Arriver au domaine Hyuuga, elle plongea immédiatement dans sa baignoire, pour se détendre et profiter de la chaleur de son immense salle de bain.

Le bain lui avait détendu les muscles et vider l'esprit. Elle regarda alors droit devant elle et se mit à regarder attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Sa frange - si on pouvait encore appeler sa une Frange - avait énormément poussé. A force de procrastiner, sa frange avait pousser et arriver à son menton. Elle voulait la couper mais elle se rendit compte que sans sa frange, elle paraissait beaucoup plus mature et adulte. Elle laisserait pour le moment sa chevelure ainsi. En les rangeant en natte, elle se coucha sur son lit et admirait la lune depuis son lit placer devant sa fenêtre. Elle était si belle ce soir. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle s'endormit et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Quand Sasuke ouvrit finalement les yeux, son nez fut envahit par une odeur qu'il reconnaissait bien. Celle d'Hinata. Le mélange de lavande et de vanille imprégnait la petite cabane. Non pas que l'odeur soit désagréable au contraire, mais elle l'énervait. Pourquoi est-ce que sa cabane devait sentir son odeur ? Du moment que sa propriétaire ne se colle pas à lui, tout irait pour le mieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit une de ces filles fanatiques qui ne pensent qu'a lui prendre une mèche de cheveux, toucher son bras ou autre folie qui traversaient leurs esprits tordues. Une fois, une fille à eu l'audace de lui toucher son derrière. Même Sakura n'avait pas osé faire ça. Quelle idée sérieusement ? Il pensait sincèrement que sa mauvaise réputation durant ses dernières années éloignerait ces folles. Quoique son récent statu d'héros de guerre pourrait ne pas jouer en sa faveur.

Après avoir mit sa fameuse cape, il sortit de sa cabane et se dirigeait vers Ichiraku. Il était sûr que le dobe était la bas à prendre son petit déjeuner hors norme. Alors qu'il marchait lentement dans les rues de Konoha, il remarqua une affiche dans le mur qui parlait d'un tournoi qui aurait lieu prochainement. Il vit marquer en grand « Match exceptionnelle : Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha »

 _Hein ?_

Quand est-ce qu'il avait donner son accord pour jouer dans ce maudit tournoi ?! C'était encore un coup de Kakashi ça ! Déjà qu'il ne s'était pas lever du bon pied ce matin, cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère. Ichiraku pouvait attendre, il avait un tour à faire chez ce _cher_ Hokage d'abord !

* * *

« Il y a également cet chanson, celle-ci et enfin, pour finir, cet petite merveille ! » dit Shizune en tendant à Hinata le vingtième parchemin. « Je suis impatiente de voir comment vous allez chanter ces chansons, les filles Hyuuga sont si talentueuses ! Une fois j'ai été invité à l'un de vos dîner avec Tsunade-sama, elles avaient si bien chantées et dansées »

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de Shizune. Dire que Hinata était stressée serait un énorme euphémisme. Elle n'avait pas le talent des chanteuses de son clan, elle ne voulait pas gâcher le travail de ces dernières, mais malgré sa peur, elle était déterminée à les impressionner.

Avec les vingt parchemins en main, elle devait se rendre chez elle pour donner les partitions aux autres filles qui allaient se présenter sur scène avec elle.

Parallèlement, Sasuke avait rejoint le bureau de Kakashi et y entrât sans même toquer à la porte

"Hey Sasuke, tu es peut-être un de mes élèves mais tu devrais toquer la prochaine fois" réprimanda Kakashi avec son éternel sourire qui avait le don de pousser à bout Sasuke.

"Et tu ne t'es pas gêné pour planifier un combat contre Naruto sans mon accord. Je pense que ne pas toquer à ta porte n'est pas aussi grave." Dit Sasuke tout en claquant l'affiche sur le bureau de Kakashi

"Ma, ma, Sasuke je peux tout expliquer"

"Je t'écoute alors"

"Même si tu vois le village ainsi, l'économie est un peu … un peu ralentit on va dire. Le taux de criminalité à baisser et par conséquent il y a de moins en moins de mission à attribuer, alors les ninjas ne sont pas assez bien payés. En faisant ce tournoi et ce festival, je veux des touristes afin de relancer l'économie de Konoha. Toi et Naruto êtes les héros de la guerre, les gens se bousculeront dans les tribunes pour pouvoir voir votre match. Il est vrai que je vous ais utiliser mais pense à Konoha et accepte de le faire Sasuke."

Sasuke avait attentivement écouté les explications de Kakashi et il devait dire qu'il ne pensait pas que l'économie de Konoha allait aussi mal. Quand il faisait le chemin jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage il avait remarqué les innombrables affiches qui promouvaient les différents combats qui auront lieu lors de ce tournoi. Toute cette publicité était pour éclore de nouveau Konoha.

"Et … Quand tu es partis, nous avons cherché une solution pour ton bras gauche."

"Je ne veux plus de ce bras" cracha Sasuke.

"Tu t'es suffisamment punis Sasuke …" dit tristement Kakashi. Voir son élève s'affliger une tel souffrance pour punir ses actions passé lui fendait le cœur. Malgré une personnalité colérique, Sasuke était tout de même quelqu'un de compréhensif et de gentil, s'il osait alignait le prénom Sasuke et cet adjectif qualificatif.

"Je ne le veux pas encore. Pas maintenant" prononca Sasuke doucement.

"Si ce n'est pas maintenant ça ne sera peut-être jamais. Cette solution est peut-être possible que maintenant si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard."

"Laisse-moi y réfléchir"

"Pour le combat ou le bras ?"

"Les deux."

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris de sac avec elle ? Ko l'avait réveillée subitement et lui avait dit que Shizune l'attendait pour récupérer toute les partitions. Hinata n'était pas une personne du matin, elle s'était rapidement préparée et avait couru jusqu'ici. Elle n'a donc évidemment pas pensé à apporter un sac. Sauf que maintenant elle se retrouvait avec une tonne de rouleau qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment.

Un des parchemins tomba et glissa jusqu'à taper le pied de quelqu'un. Le pied de Sasuke. Décidemment Hinata n'avait jamais de chance.

Sasuke se retourna quand il sentit quelque chose le toucher. Il prit le rouleau dans ses mains et remarqua le signe des Uchiha dessiné dessus. Il n'était pas de nature curieuse mais quand il s'agissait de son clan, son intérêt était éveillé.

"Sasuke-san ?"

Soudain, une odeur de lavande et de vanille l'enivrait. Cet odeur allait-elle le poursuivre toute sa vie ?

"Je suis désolé il est tomber de mes mains, puis-je le récupérer maintenant ?" demanda Hinata en allongeant son cou pour pouvoir regarder Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un parchemin Uchiha ?"

"Oh ce sont des partitions" répondit rapidement Hinata. Sasuke souleva un sourcil. Aujourd'hui elle voulait bien discuter. "Avant le tournoi, Konoha organise un festival. Et …" Le visage de Hinata prit rapidement dix nuances de rouges.

"Et ?" Demanda Sasuke, impatient.

"Et notre clan va chanter lors de ce festival et afin de rendre hommage à quelques clans du village, on chantera des chansons de quelque clans. Y compris le clan Uchiha" finit-elle par dire.

Une chanson ? Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas que son clan écrivait des chansons.

"Puis je le lire ?"

"On ne me l'a pas interdit, alors j'imagine que oui"

Il ouvrit alors le parchemin et lit le titre de la chanson. "Comme si c'était ton dernier". Dernier quoi ? Rapidement en lisant les paroles il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson d'amour. Il ferma donc le parchemin et le tendit à la jeune fille qui avait les mains déjà bien remplies. Alors au lieu de lui donner le parchemin, il lui en prit quelques un.

"Sasuke-san ?" Demanda Hinata confuse.

"Je vais t'aider à les porter"

"Oh non, ne te gêne pas, je peux le faire seule"

Hinata détestait déranger les gens. Il avait peut-être quelque chose à faire.

"Si c'est pour te voir t'écrouler devant tout le village dans quelque mètre, alors si je vais t'aider à les porter."

Il ne le dira jamais, mais le parfum de l'héritière Hyuuga, l'apaisait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le trajet était silencieux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait lancer une discussion. Hinata, parce qu'elle était timide et Sasuke parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui dire.

Hinata prit l'initiative de lancer la conversation. "Konoha ne t'avais pas trop manqué ?"

"Pas vraiment."

Bien.

Bien.

Bien.

Hinata déglutît, et abandonna toute idée de conversation avec lui.

"Euh …" commença Sasuke. "Quand tu disais notre clan, parlais-tu aussi de toi-même ?"

Au vus des couleurs rouges d'Hinata, la réponse était clairement oui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougissait autant ? Il trouvait ça mignon. Attendez ? QUOI ?!

"Je dois m'en aller" dit Sasuke en déposant tous les parchemins sur ceux déjà présent dans les bras d'Hinata. "Et arrêtes de porter ce parfum stupide" dit-il avant de définitivement s'en aller.

"Hein ? Mais je ne porte pas de parfum." Dit Hinata ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Sasuke avait très bien entendu sa réponse. Comment sa elle ne portait pas de parfum ? Les filles en portaient toujours ! Il se souvenait parfaitement des tonnes de flacons de Karin ou encore de Sakura. Pouvait-elle réellement sentir ainsi naturellement ? Il secoua la tête et décida d'aller retrouver Sakura et le dobe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je vous avoue ne pas être trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, je me suis plus concentrée sur l'orthographe et la grammaire. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Le prochain sera plus long, je vous le promet**

 **J'en profite pour répondre au review**

 **Vicca13 : Hi ! Alors oui j'ai relu mon chapitre précèdent et il peut prêter à confusion, je compte le modifier, pour ne pas déranger les lecteurs ! C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir tes reviews, j'espère que celui-ci est meilleur.**

 **Menthe : Celui-ci à une meilleure fin je te promet, mais pour ce qui est des moments un peu plus romantiques, ça prendra un peu de temps, je compte aller lentement avec cette fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Tenshi678 : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plaît autant, je compte bien vous concocter une superbe histoire, qui ne perdra pas en qualité et rigueur au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui il y a aura un triangle amoureux (la base !) Sakura ne fait pas l'unanimité décidemment. Mais malheureusement elle sera très présente au début de la fanfiction. Tu verras par la suite !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour de nouvelle aventure *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	4. Chapitre 4

**Helloooooo !**

 **Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un chapitre aussi tôt n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien me voilà. Aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau passé une journée chez moi, alors j'en ai profité pour vous écrire un chapitre, et si l'envie me prend je pourrais en poster un autre demain !**

 **J'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite !**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais appartient a Kishimoto, lui et seulement lui.**

 **Enjoy !** **(Mes réponses à vos reviews seront désormais toujours en fin de chapitre !)**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Teme, tu nous écoutes ? » cria Naruto à l'attention de Sasuke qui semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

« Sasuke est-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ? » demanda Sakura, plus inquiète.

« Je vais bien, continue de raconter ton histoire ridicule » cracha Sasuke.

« Eh ! Elle n'est pas ridicule ! Mes aventures avec Jiraiya sont géniales. » s'indigna Naruto. « Peu importe, je disais donc que Jiraiya m'a alors demander d'aller me cacher derrière le restaurant. Il s'agissait d'une mission super secrète apparemment. J'étais super excité de l'aider avec ses missions super cool. Alors je l'ai attendu durant au moins deux heures sans qu'il ne se pointe. J'ai pensé alors que je ferais mieux de rentrer à l'hôtel. Et j'avais ressentis son chakra et la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Vous vous imaginez bien que j'étais énervé. Il m'avait complétement oublié ce pervers. J'ouvre la porte brutalement et … Jiraiya était en plein acte avec une femme ! Je n'avais que quatorze ans, j'ai paniqué. Je savais plus où me cacher ! Je suis resté planter là, à regarder l'ero-senin, et quand j'ai voulu m'en aller, la femme m'a proposé de les rejoindre. Et ensuite plus rien, le lendemain je me suis réveillé sur mon lit, apparemment Jiraiya m'avais assommé parce que j'en avais trop vu. J'ai perdu mon innocence ce jour-là, ce fut tragique » termina Naruto sur une note beaucoup plus ... tragique.

Sakura était complétement gêner. Parfois Naruto avait tendance à oublier que c'était une fille. Sasuke, cependant était toujours aussi inexpressif - même si au fond il pensait que l'histoire était gênante -

« La prochaine fois que t'as une histoire comme celle-ci à raconter. Ferme là. »

« Et toi alors Sasuke ? Tu as des histoires à raconter ? » demanda Sakura tout en l'observant de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

« Pas vraiment » répondit alors Sasuke sans enthousiasme.

« Sale menteur ! Tu as forcément des choses à raconter après avoir passé des années en compagnie d'un homme-poisson, d'un homme qui parle aux oiseaux et une femme aux cheveux bizarres et folle-furieuse. »

« La ferme dobe. Et non il n'y a rien à dire qui puisse vous intéressez »

Sakura mit sa main sur celle de Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux « Tout ce qui te concerne est intéressant Sasuke-kun"

Une ambiance gênante s'etait alors installée dans la salle. Il acceptait d'être intime - si on peut réellement appeler ça intime - avec Sakura seulement s'ils étaient seuls. Il remarqua le regard blessé et sombre de Naruto. Il connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de Naruto à l'égard de Sakura et il en voulu un peu à Sakura de faire ce geste devant Naruto, alors qu'elle était parfaitement consciente des sentiments de leur ami. Il retira sa main de l'emprise de Sakura.

« Je n'ai rien à raconter. » repondit-il plus sèchement.

« Je vais aller rejoindre Kakashi-sensei, il a besoin de mon aide pour quelque paperasse. » dit Naruto avant de les quitter.

« Je dois m'en aller aussi. »

« Sasuke attend- » mais Sasuke était déjà partit. Mais qu'avaient-ils ces deux-là ?

* * *

« Celle-là me plaît bien ! » dit Naho, une des trois filles avec qui Hinata va devoir se présenter sur scène. Elle venait de sélectionner la chanson venant du clan Aburame « Papillon des étoiles ». Elle leur lit alors quelque ligne de la chanson. « Fleuris comme une fleur, le papillon des étoiles, je reste encore une timide jeune fille, je suis nerveuse aussi. Nos voix pleines d'excitation, de tous nos cœurs recommençons de zéro, toi et moi. C'est l'amour que j'envie, ne me laisse pas tomber, je vais te montrer ce que je ressens, je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps. Je ne savais pas que les Aburame pouvait être aussi romantique »

« Voici ma préférée pour ma part, 'Siffle' du clan Inuzuka. » déclara Naora.

Toute les filles commencèrent à sélectionner les quatre chansons qu'elles allaient chanter. Hinata avait longuement hésiter. Et quand Natsuko avait choisis la chanson du clan Nara, Hinata avait décider de choisir celle du clan Uchiha. La chanson lui plaisait énormément, mais elle l'avait également sélectionné parce qu'aucune des filles ne voulaient de cette chanson. Elle avait vu les filles ignorer la chanson quand elles avaient remarqué l'emblème du clan Uchiha. Ce clan était totalement ignoré par le village. Elle se sentait terriblement mal pour Sasuke. Il n'avait rien demander et en l'espace d'une nuit, tout lui a été pris. Qui n'aurait pas été rongé par la haine ? Elle n'aurait peut-être pas agi comme lui, certes, mais elle pouvait essayer de le comprendre. Chose que personne n'essayait de faire ici.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir chanter cette chanson ? Je veux dire, elle appartient au clan Uchiha. Tu ne penses pas que Sasuke s'énervera s'il apprend qu'on touche à son clan indirectement ? » demanda Naho, méfiante vis-à-vis du choix d'Hinata.

Hinata n'avait pas pensé à demander la permission de Sasuke. Mais elle était certaine qu'il ne dirait pas non, il avait déjà pris connaissance de la chanson, plus tôt ce matin, et il n'avait pas l'air mécontent.

« Si vous avez besoin de sa bénédiction pour chanter la chanson, alors j'irais la lui demander » proposa Hinata, appréhendant prématurément sa conversation avec Sasuke.

« En parlant de Sasuke » commenca malicieusement Naora. « Moi et Natsuko étions au marché ce matin et nous l'avons aperçu » Natsuko confirma ses dires d'un hochement de tête. « Il est tellement séduisant. C'est injuste d'être aussi beau » s'extasia Naora.

« Reprenez votre sérieux, nous avons quatre chansons à apprendre et maîtriser ainsi que quatre chorégraphies à créer. Ces quatre prochain mois ne seront pas de tout repos. Sans oublier vos entraînements Hinata-sama. » dit Naho

« D'ailleurs je vais devoir vous laissez, Ko m'attend »

* * *

« Hinata-sama, ce fût un excellent entraînement » félicita Ko

« Merci » répondit une Hinata ahanée.

« Je vous ai acheter des poids que vous pourrez placer sur vos poignet et genoux lors de vos entraînement pour le festival, ainsi vous améliorerez votre vitesse pour le tournoi » dit Ko en lui tendant les poids en question. « Pour le moment, ils pèsent seulement deux kilos et chaque semaine je rajouterais cinq cents grammes. »

« Bien, je les porterais durant mes entraînements avec les filles, merci Ko » sourit Hinata.

Il était presque la fin de l'après-midi, Hinata devait vite aller récupérer sa veste qu'elle avait oublié la veille. Elle se précipita rapidement près du lac. Malheureusement, la veste ne se trouvait plus à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Il semblerait que Sasuke avait masquer sa présence. Il savait déjà qu'elle viendrait récupérer sa veste mais, il était sûr aussi qu'elle s'en irait si elle savait qu'il était présent. Leur dernière discussion était assez … étrange. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés sur une très bonne note. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça.

« Je te remercie » exprime-t-elle en récupérant sa veste. « Euh … »

Un ange passa. Hinata voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à l'exprimer. Il leva un sourcil pour lui indiquer qu'il avait toute son attention.

Hinata regardait l'épaule gauche de Sasuke.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu refusé l'opération ? » demande-t-elle, curieuse de comprendre son refus.

 **PLUS TÔT CETTE APRES MIDI**

« Hinata-sama, j'étais chez l'Hokage et il m'a dit de vous prévenir que l'Uchiha n'a pas accepté l'opération afin de récupérer son bras. Toutefois, il a dit qu'il y réfléchirait »

Il n'avait réellement pas accepté l'opération ? Durant son voyage, Sakura cherchait une solution pour permettre à Sasuke de récupérer son bras. Après un an de recherche intensive, en vain, elle est venue demander de l'aide à Ino et Hinata. Elles avaient toutes travaillé dure pour finalement trouver une solution grâce à Hiashi. Il avait entendu parler de la nouvelle activité de sa fille, en dehors de son dévouement à son apprentissage de son futur statut de chef de clan. Il avait alors proposé d'utiliser le poing doux pour bloquer la circulation du chakra afin de pouvoir placer la greffe de bras et ensuite stabiliser le flux de chakra grâce aux poing doux et surveillez le corps de Sasuke avec le byakugan pour voir si le flux sanguin et si le chakra se propageait dans le nouveau bras de Sasuke. Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'en voulait pas.

"Allons nous entraîner" lui dit Ko, la sortant de sa profonde réflexion.

 **FIN**

Après tout le travail que Sakura avait fourni, il avait égoïstement repoussé la demande. Hinata était rarement énervée contre quelqu'un.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires »

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, tu as raison. Mais je voudrais quand même te dire que tu devrais franchement y penser. Après tout le temps que Sakura à sacrifier pour toi, ce serait bête de refuser. Mais je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. »

« Le suis-je ? » demanda Sasuke plutôt à lui-même. « Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir ? » Sasuke était curieux de tenir une conversation avec la princesse Byakugan.

« Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais nous étions ensemble à l'académie » dit-elle plus timidement. Elle n'aimait pas évoqué l'époque de l'académie. Et du côté de Sasuke, bien sûr qu'il le savait, il s'était longtemps intéressé au byakugan. Il l'avait donc bien remarquer « Et tu étais assez étonnant. » le complimenta-t-elle.

« J'ai mes raisons » lui dit-il alors.

« Si c'est une décision réfléchis, alors on se doit de la respecter j'imagine »

Il avait apprécié la réponse de la jeune fille. Elle ne le forçait pas à penser comme elle, et cela faisait du bien quand on a toujours été en compagnie de personne qui criait pour lui faire entendre raison, alors qu'il avait déjà toute sa tête.

« Je voulais aussi te dire qu'on a décidé de chanter la chanson de ton clan. Les autres filles se sentaient obliger de prévenir, alors je te préviens. »

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait sinon ? » demanda Sasuke un peu plus amusé qu'au début de la conversation.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air contre ce matin quand tu as découvert la chanson, alors je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas. » lui expliqua Hinata.

« Pourquoi voudrais tu chanter cette stupide chanson ? »

« Elle n'est pas stupide ! » s'indigna Hinata. « Et puis … » Hinata sourit avant de poursuivre ma phrase « J'ai mes raisons. »

Et elle laissa Sasuke ainsi.

* * *

« Et on balance notre bras comme si nous étions des papillons, et BAM on tourne sur nous-même rapidement et balançons notre jambe gauche et notre bras droite en avant tout en allongeant bien ses membres. Ensuite votre main droite, vous la placer sur votre épaule gauche et balancer vos hanches de droite à gauche tout en fléchissant légèrement vos jambes afin d'obtenir un mouvement fluide. Est-ce que ça va Hinata-sama ? »

« Je penses »

« Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, faire la chorégraphie depuis le début afin de voir si tout est OK ? »

« Je … ne sais pas trop si je connais bien toute la chorégraphie » mentit Hinata.

Elle la connaissait parfaitement bien, après plusieurs heures d'entraînement, mais danser face à trois filles qui dansaient depuis toujours, ne l'enchantait guère. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, prend un énorme souffle et commença à exécuter les pas de danse qu'elles lui ont enseignaient.

« Wow Hinata-sama, moi qui pensais qu'on aurait besoin de vous débarrasser de vos mouvements brute et fort habitués aux combats, je suis ébahie ! » commenta une Natsuko étonnée.

« Natsuko à raison vous étiez formidable ! Je suis contente que vous dansez avec nous, vous êtes si belle ! Naruto reviendra à coup sûr près de vous. » dit Naora.

Oui allo ? Bonjour, sujet sensible à l'appareil. Malgré que sa rupture avec lui était désormais loin, Naruto avait néanmoins laisser une cicatrice dans son cœur. Mais étonnamment, elle avait moins mal que d'habitude, elle se sentait enfin guérir de sa rupture progressivement.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Re !**

 **Bien le chapitre est court mais je pensais qu'un chapitre mais présent plus rapidement (et riche en SasuHina moment hehe) serait mieux. Le chapitre que je posterais demain sera, j'imagine, également de cette longueur, mais celui de jeudi (je ne manquerai jamais mes rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec vous, never ever) sera plus long je voudrais vous écrire un chapitre d'au moins 4000 mots (c'est mon défi et j'insiste oui oui !). Je pourrais aussi écrire un one shot peut-être. J'en ai écrit un déjà (je vous invite à le lire « Grandiose »), et j'ai aimé écrire un écrit complet. Mais je pense que j'écrirais ce one shot en laps de temps assez long pour que le one shot soit long.**

 **Et pour la fanfiction sur la réincarnation, je vais d'abord écrire quelques chapitres de plus dans cet histoire et je la commencerai (j'ai trop hâte)**

 **Désormais je vous réponds !**

 **Vicca13 : Merci ! Je suis trop contente que ce chapitre soit ton préféré, il y a enfin la première vrai de vrai altercation entre Sasuke et Hinata et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu de ce chapitre !**

 **Menthe : Hello ! Je suis désole de te poster de nouveau un chapitre court mais cette fois ci le moment entre Sasuke et Hinata est plus intense je trouve**

 **Tenshi678 : J'adore les longs commentaires mdrr. Sasuke à forcement était agresser sexuellement durant ces aventures. C'est un bel adonis c'était suuuure. Le combat, effectivement, sera quand l'histoire sera bien développée ! C'est un évènement important dans l'histoire (chuut je n'en dit pas plus !). Contente que mon idée de fanfiction te plaise, j'ai hâte de vous la faire découvrir.**

 **Guest (6 juillet) : Heureuse que l'idée de mon autre fanfiction te plaise ! Et oui les fichus faute de français ! C'est super relou le français mdrrr mais je suis résolue à m'améliorer. Je te remercie d'apprécier et de lire ma fanfiction !**

 **Vivi6 : Salut ! Je suis super contente que tu sois satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'avais d'énorme doute quand je l'ai écrit j'ai vraiment hésiter à tout effacer et tout réécrire mais finalement j'ai bien fait on dirait hehe.**

 **Merci à toutes d'avoir lu, et ça me touche énormément qu'il y ait de plus en plus de lecteurs !**

 **A jeudi prochain *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	5. Chapitre 5

**Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le son strident du réveil éveilla Hinata de son lourd sommeil. Six heures du matin. Depuis l'annonce de son père, ses journées étaient extrêmement chargées. Elle se levait tôt afin de faire son footing quotidien, puis elle rentrait pour préparait le petit déjeuner de Hanabi (Hanabi ne mangeait que la nourriture d'Hinata). Après le repas, elle s'exerçait avec Naho, Naoka et Natsuko. Suite à cela, elle s'entraînait pour le tournoi avec Ko et enfin elle pouvait se reposer et profiter de quelque heure auprès de sa famille ou de ses amis. Hinata était le genre de personne qui adorait savourer chaque minute de sa vie parce qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'achever à tout moment. Elle avait déjà goûter à la mort.

En finissant de s'habiller, elle sortit rapidement du domaine Hyuuga et commença son footing autour du village. Les habitants du matin la saluaient tous les matins quand elle passait près d'eux. Quand elle finissait de traverser tout le village, elle parcourait les bois. L'odeur de la verdure, les arbres qui l'entouraient de manière chaleureuse, le vent qui fouettait son visage et faisait bouger ses longs cheveux. Elle se sentait tellement plus légère ici. Elle avait l'impression de réaliser sa petitesse face à l'immensité du monde.

Malheureusement, depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, elle devait contournait le lac, son lieu favoris dans tout Konoha. Quand est-ce qu'il allait avoir son propre appartement. Il avait un district entier qui lui appartenait et également toute la richesse de son clan. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui lui manquait. Elle s'était alors mise à penser qu'il ne comptait pas réintégrer définitivement à Konoha.

Du côté de l'Uchiha, il savait très bien que l'héritière passait par là assez souvent. Il sentait sa présence tous les matins. Elle était devenue son réveil. Il se réveillait toujours après son passage et débutait sa journée. Aujourd'hui était une exception. Il s'était réveillé plus tôt et avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner dans la clairière.

Il avait interrompu tout mouvement, quand il entendit les pas de la jolie princesse Hyuuga s'approcher de lui.

« Bonjour Sasuke-kun » salua Hinata

Il soulève un sourcil. Pourquoi venait-elle lui parler ?

« Oui ? »

« Oh r-rien, je venais simplement te dire bonjour » répondit timidement Hinata en regardant ses pieds.

« Bonjour »

Hinata n'était pas bavarde. Sasuke ne l'était pas non plus. Alors, fatalement, l'ambiance était lourde et gênante. Hinata détestait les blancs et comptait s'en aller.

« A propos de la chanson … » débuta Sasuke

Hinata craignait le pire. Il n'allait pas changer d'avis tout de même ? Pas quand les filles avaient peaufiné la chanson et créer une chorégraphie adapter ?

« Je te donne ma permission. » acheva Sasuke. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait d'abord. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux à propos d'elle. Quand il la voyait, il voulait, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, discuter avec elle. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté, sa curiosité a été d'autant plus amplifier.

Hinata le regarda étrangement. N'avait-il pas déjà donner sa permission ?

« Oh, tu veux dire que, la dernière fois … Je n'étais p-pas autoriser à l'utiliser ? »

« Eh bien, il me ne semble pas t'avoir donner de réponse »

« Oh, j'avais cru. Je m'excuse Sasuke-kun »

Elle s'excusait vraiment pour une chose aussi futile ? Sa moue était terriblement mignonne. Et il s'en voulait de le penser alors qu'il était censée être avec Sakura. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait, il n'avait jamais véritablement officialisé les choses.

« Pas besoin de s'excuser je n'ai pas été clair. » et il ne l'était pas non plus maintenant également. « Est-ce que cette fois ci, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisis cette chanson ? »

Cette question l'avait rongé depuis deux semaines. Il avait été touché de savoir que la chanson de son clan sera présenté aux oreilles de toute la population. Il était persuadé que les Hyuuga auraient refusé d'utiliser la chanson Uchiha à cause de leur histoire chaotique.

« Je, je ne penses pas que ma réponse te plaira »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te méprennes »

Il ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me prenne pour ces filles qui te suivent à longueur de journée. Mais plus encore, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai pris cette chanson par pitié. Je suis presque persuadé que tu détestes être prit en pitié. »

Hinata pensait que Sasuke serait ce genre d'homme. Qui n'acceptait la pitié de personne, qui ne demandait l'aide de personne. Un homme avec une fierté surdimensionné. Un homme comme Neji.

Sasuke était surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu. Par-dessus tout, il n'a pas aimé l'idée qu'elle puisse facilement bien le lire. Elle avait raison. Il détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse faire de la peine aux gens. Il allait pleinement profiter de cet conversation.

Le problème avec cette fille c'était qu'elle lui faisait rappeler sa mère. Il s'en était rendu compte quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avais pas apprécier son refus lors de la demande de Kakashi pour l'opération. C'était comme s'il s'était fait gronder par sa mère. Il n'avait pas apprécié cette sensation au début puis ,quand il avait cogité la nuit sur son lit, il s'était mit à sourire et à penser combien elle commençait à susciter son intérêt. Cette ravissante Hyuuga était définitivement dangereuse pour l'Uchiha.

« Puis-je également savoir pourquoi est-ce que je devrais récupérer mon bras ? » demanda alors l'Uchiha

Voyant que la discussion prenait une tournure intéressante, Hinata s'accouda sur la souche d'arbre près d'eux. Sasuke l'a suivit du regard, la rejoignit et s'accroupit face à Hinata. Quand Hinata releva son visage elle lâcha un petit « eep » quand elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient proche. Et ce n'est qu'a ce moment là qu'elle réalisa pourquoi est-ce que la moitié des filles de ce village étaient sous son charme. Son visage était époustouflant. Ses traits étaient presque parfaits. Et ils étaient presque parfaits seulement parce qu'elle savait que la perfection n'existait pas. Ses onyx, ses cheveux noirs de jais, son petit nez et ses lèvre qui ne demandait qu'a être embrasser. Avait-elle vraiment pensé ça ? Elle était sûre qu'elle était complètement rouge désormais.

Sasuke s'était aussi mit à la contempler. Ses longs cheveux encadraient son petit visage pâle. Cette petite lueur de violacé dans ses orbes blanche rendait son visage spéciale. Ses yeux était entourés de longs cils épais. Ses lèvres était pleine et d'une couleur rosé charmante. Mais ce qu'il l'avait impressionné le plus la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré ne faisait pas partit de son visage. Et il refusait d'y penser maintenant s'il ne voulait pas rendre la situation gênante. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de retenir ses hormones d'adolescent. (A / N : you know what I mean hehe)

« Je … je .. » bégaya Hinata

« Tu ? »

« Je ne devrais peut-être p-pas t'influencer dans ton choix, ne ? »

« Je veux entendre ta réponse » insista Sasuke

« Alors, je te dirais que vivre avec deux bras est meilleur ? »

« Ta réponse ne me plait pas vraiment »

Hinata mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Un petit geste qui envoya des frissons à Sasuke qui s'en voulut immédiatement de réagir face à une mimique aussi banale.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire … » hésita Hinata « Je suis au courant des vrais intentions d'Itachi Uchiha »

Cette information choqua Sasuke. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Oh oui. Bien sûr. Naruto.

« Naruto me l'a dit. Par pitié ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, il s'en veut énormément de me l'avoir dit déjà. Sasuke tu es un ninja très puissant. Itachi s'est sacrifié pour toi et pour tous les gens de Konoha. C'était un véritable héro. Et je suis persuadée que si Itachi était en vie, il aurait voulu que tu prenne ce bras, parce qu'il aurait voulus que tu sois heureux. Je ne le connaissait pas mais je connais l'amour fraternel. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu pour Neji ou Hanabi. Et … Et je suis sûre que tu considères cette perte de bras comme une punition pour … ce que tu as fais. Le passé est passé. Tu devrais cessé de te punir. Tu nous as tous sauvés Sasuke. »

Sasuke se leva d'un coup et s'apprêtait à partir mais il se souvint de ce que Naruto lui avait dit un jour. Il devait arrêter de fuir. Il observa la princesse Hyuuga. Il n'aurait pas dû discuter avec elle, il commençait réellement à s'intéressé à elle et il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Est-ce que ... Naruto t'a dit tout ça ? »

« Non je te promet qu'il ne m'a rien dit d'autre » dit Hinata en se levant à son tour.

Apres quelques secondes de silence, Hinata murmura « J'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras de récupérer ton deuxième bras »

« Et pourquoi je devrais participer à ce tournoi ? » demanda de nouveau Sasuke, voulant alléger l'ambiante lourde.

« Te battre contre Naruto n'est ce pas une raison suffisante ? » répondît Hinata en penchant sa tête.

Il se mit à rire.

* * *

Ino était épuisée. Elle revenait d'une mission de deux semaines. Et tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de retrouver son magnifique lit douillet. Elle ne rêvait que de ça. En arrivant près des portes de Konoha elle distingua une silhouette qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien. Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Ino » appela Shikamaru.

« Shikamaru »

Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs secondes avant que Shikamaru ne mette fin à ce silence ridicule.

« Ecoute j'ai complètement oublier de me réveiller pour te dire au revoir » s'excusa Shikamaru.

« Tu oublies souvent des choses quand Temari est ici » lui reprocha Ino

« Tu peux arrêter d'être jalouse deux minutes ? Tu n'es pas ma seule amie Ino. »

« Je le sais très bien » s'emporta Ino

« Alors arrête tes gamineries, s'il te plaît. Je suis venus ici pour compenser mon oublie. Est-ce que je suis pardonné ? » lui demanda Shikamaru.

« Je ne peux pas rester fâchée bien longtemps contre toi Shika » sourit Ino.

* * *

Sasuke et Sakura étaient assis dans le canapé de l'appartement de Sakura. Ils regardaient un film. Enfin Sakura le regardait. Sasuke, lui, était dans ses pensées.

« Dit-moi Sakura »

« Hm ? » répondît Sakura, encore concentrée sur le film.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais récupérer mon bras ? »

Il voulait lui poser cette question ou plutôt, il voulait évaluer sa réponse ou plutôt, la comparer à celle de la fille Hyuuga. Il détestait son intérêt pour la jeune héritière. Il n'a jamais était intéressé par personne, excepté Sakura et Naruto ainsi que Kakashi. Mais ces derniers étaient quelque choses de différent. Ils étaient sa famille. Tandis qu'elle, il éprouvait une attirance physique mais aussi un désir de la connaître plus. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas correct vis-à-vis de Sakura.

« Eh bien, j'y est mit tout mon cœur pour pouvoir te redonner un second bras et puis comme ça tu pourras un peu plus profiter de la vie, tu serais tellement limité dans tes actions à cause de ça Sasuke. »

« Mais encore ? » demanda Sasuke, pas encore satisfait de la réponse de Sakura.

« N'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ? Fait le au moins pour nous Sasuke ! S'il te plaît. » supplia presque Sakura.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Sakura. »

Non, il n'a pas aimé sa réponse.

.

.

.

 **Hi there !**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir mis à jour jeudi, mais je ne savais pas comment mette mon chapitre avec l'application mobile du coup j'ai préférais être de retour chez moi pour reprendre mon ordi. Et voici le chapitre.**

 **Maintenant les réponses !**

 **Menthe : Ouai ! Justement je cherchais sa pour Hinata et Sasuke , de véritable discussion, une relation profonde ! Donc je suis contente que tu aimes les discussions qu'ils ont.**

 **Tenshi678 : Sakura n'est pas mon personnage préféré et sa se ressent forcément à l'écriture xD. Je le dis d'avance elle ne finira pas seule, la fin de mon histoire est déjà prévu dans ma tête, cadeau de la maison. J'ai essayer d'augmenter la dose de Sasuhina moment, le prochain chapitre il y en aura vachement plus c'est sûre, étant donner que Sasuke réalise son attirance pour Hinata, Hinata sa prendra un peu plus de temps. Sasuke c'est un mec entier donc il sera assez entreprenant dans ma fic.**

 **Guest (7-09) : Je suis super contente que la fanfiction te plaise, et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

 **Eh bien je vous dit à jeudi prochain ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	6. Chapitre 6

**Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 6**

 **.**

.

.

Naruto avait évité Sakura ces deux derniers jours. Il ne la comprenait pas. Elle était parfaitement consciente de ses sentiments pour elle mais ça ne la pas empêcher de constamment montrer sa préférence pour Sasuke.

Comme toujours.

Pourtant, quand Sasuke avait fui Konoha, ils avaient été tellement proche. Et plus encore quand il était allé à son long voyage de rédemption. Mais à peine était-il revenu elle avait recommencé à jouer avec ses sentiments. Il avait même commencé à reprocher à Sasuke de lui voler sa Sakura-chan.

C'était l'une des craintes de Naruto. Que son amitié avec Sasuke se déchire à cause de Sakura, mais il s'était jurer qu'il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver. Alors il a décidé de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour Sakura pour le bien de leur amitié.

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il voulait véritablement le bonheur de ses amis, Sakura aimait leur coéquipier et Sasuke répondait enfin aux avances de la jeune fille. Cependant quand Sakura a remarqué l'éloignement de Naruto, elle est revenue à la charge en passant plus de temps avec lui délaissant cette fois-ci Sasuke et non Naruto. Et c'est à ce moment-là que la valse des sentiments à commencer.

Sakura était également perdue. Deux jours que Naruto l'ignore. Elle avait décidé de le chercher partout. Chez lui. Rien. Dans son lieu d'entrainement habituel. Rien. Chez kakashi. Rien. Chez Ichiraku. Rien. Chez Sasuke. Rien.

Elle a alors demandé à Kakashi et Sasuke s'ils avaient croiser le jeune héros et quelques autres habitants mais personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

Il ne restait qu'une dernière solution. Est-ce qu'il s'était remis avec Hinata ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler ?

Cette idée lui avait traverser l'idée plusieurs fois. Mais il n'allait pas le faire tout de même ? Il l'aimait elle non ? Elle était perdue. Elle ne pensait pas cela possible mais elle était tombée amoureuse de Naruto. Mais elle aimait aussi Sasuke. Elle avait aimé ce dernier durant tellement d'année, elle avait attendu toute sa vie qu'il accepte enfin ses sentiments.

Quand il était revenu à Konoha elle pensait qu'il allait continuer à la rejeter comme à son habitude, mais que ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit qu'il était devenu tellement plus gentil et affectueux envers elle. Elle avait espéré en secret qu'il la rejette pour qu'elle puisse enfin passer à autre chose. Mais non. Le destin en a voulu autrement.

Elle ne peut pas rejeter Sasuke quand elle a enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se maudissait de faire du mal à Naruto. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Ino avait raison. Si elle ne voulait pas créer plus de problème, elle devait faire un choix et vite.

* * *

« Tu veux que je quoi ? » demanda Sasuke n'aillant pas très bien compris la requête de Kakashi.

« Je veux que tu déposes ces lettres chez leurs destinataires » répéta Kakashi avec son éternel sourire.

« Tu me prends pour un facteur ? » Sasuke commençait à perdre patience.

« Je suis très sérieux Sasuke. Il faut que tu te réintègre au sein du village. Et le conseil ne m'a pas autorisé à te donner des missions plus importante. Malgré le fait que tu nous ais tous aider à sauver le monde, le conseil ne semble ne pas te faire confiance à cent pour-cent. Je ne peux t'offrir que ces petites missions et la mieux payer et celle de livrer ces lettres. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent »

« Et c'est là où tu te trompes. L'argent de ton clan est toujours entre les mains de Konoha. Tu ne reprendras cet argent que lorsque le conseil jugera bon de te le redonner. »

« Mais c'est mon héritage » s'énerva Sasuke.

« C'est un héritage puissant Sasuke. Tu peux comprendre que le conseil ait peur de te donner une tel puissance. Je pense que tu ne réalises pas la totalité de cet héritage. Tu es le chef d'un clan. De plus un clan exceptionnellement riche. Tout ce pouvoir dans les mains d'un seul homme, cela fait peur Sasuke. »

Sasuke souffla doucement afin de calmer ses nerfs. Kami-sama pourquoi ? Même quand il décidait de revivre sa vie normalement il semblerait que le destin s'acharne contre lui. Enfin le destin, ce fichu conseil plutôt.

Kakashi n'a pas du tout approuvé la décision du conseil. Il savait que Sasuke ne referait jamais les mêmes erreurs que son clan avait fait par crainte de revoir le destin funeste qu'il lui ait déjà arriver.

« Shikamaru à mentionner une idée qui pourrait accélérer ton insertion dans le village » proposa Kakashi

« Comment ça ? »

« Il pense que si tu te mari, le conseil pourrait rediscuter leur décision. Un mariage avec une femme de Konoha signifierait ta volonté de vouloir réellement vivre ici définitivement. Ils ont peur que tu t'en aille de nouveau. »

Un mariage ? Ils plaisantaient j'espère. Manquerait plus qu'ils choisissent sa future fiancé et Sasuke serait le futur chien de Konoha.

« Il est hors de question qu'ils dictent ma vie. Hors. De. Question »

Sasuke était vraiment remonté. Il commençait enfin à se sentir mieux au sein de son village et voilà qu'il se remet de nouveau à vouloir s'en aller.

« Sasuke. Ne les laisse pas avoir raison. Si tu restes, tu leur montreras que tu es capable de te contrôler. Ils sont persuadés que tu repartiras. »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais, je ne le ferais pas. Pour Naruto » acheva Sasuke. « Passe-moi ces lettres »

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici Sasuke. » plaisanta Kakashi. « Ces lettres tu peux les laisser dans les boîtes aux lettres des habitants. Par contre ceux-là » dit Kakashi en désignant trois lettres argentées très élégantes. « Tu dois les remettre en main propre à la destinataire. Hinata Hyuuga »

Quand Kakashi prononça le nom de la douce jeune fille, les flammes de la curiosité de Sasuke se sont de nouveau allumées. Elle était la seule avec Naruto à véritablement éveillé sa curiosité.

« Qu'est que c'est ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Ce sont des affaires de clan. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en discuter. « Oh et assure toi bien qu'elle ait lu les lettres. Bonne mission Sasuke. »

* * *

« Et un, et deux, et trois … » rythma Naho.

Hinata s'entraînait encore pour le festival. Elle avait hâte de finir cette journée. C'était la dernière avant une longue semaine de vacance qu'elle avait demandée à son père, qui avait refuser au début puis voyant les énormes cernes de sa fille, avait finalement céder à sa demande.

Les filles étaient prêtes pour le festival mais pour être parfaite Naho à insister pour qu'elle continue à s'entraîner continuellement. Entre le festival et le tournoi, Hinata ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était excitée à l'idée de se battre mais était nerveuse de monter sur scène. C'était nouveaux pour elle tout ceci. Mais elle voulait être parfaite et impressionner son père.

Après une heure d'entrainement, Naho laissa finalement les filles se reposer avant de passer au chant. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle enleva les poids sur ses poignets et chevilles. À chaque fois qu'elle se débarrassait de ces poids, ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus rapides et fluides. Même son père lui avait fait la remarque lorsqu'il l'avait entraîner hier soir.

« Hinata-sama, quelqu'un vous demande »

* * *

Sasuke en avait assez de déposer ces lettres. Il aurait préféré une mission où il devait abattre un ennemi ou encore aider des gens comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ces quatre dernières années lors de son voyage.

Il avait livré toutes les lettres, il ne manquait plus que celles d'Hinata. Il s'était alors diriger vers le domaine Hyuuga. Il demanda à une domestique de la maison qu'il avait besoin de voir Hinata.

Juste après sa demande auprès de la jeune domestique, les autres qui l'avaient écouter commencèrent à chuchoter entre elles. Il se concentra alors pour les écouter.

« Sasuke Uchiha fréquente Hinata-sama ? Ce serait géniale d'unir nos clans ! » chuchota une des domestiques. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?_

« Oh Sasuke-kun » entendit-il Hinata l'appeler.

Elle n'avait pas son énorme veste. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer à la regarder ou s'il devait détourner son regard. Depuis la fois où il avait discuté dans les bois, il était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Le dobe avait raison. Elle était vraiment belle. Et en plus de cela elle avait abandonné son pantalon de combat pour un short qui laissait apparaître ses jambe laiteuse et … Stop. Il devait arrêter ça.

Il avait tendance à oublier Sakura quand il se trouvait face à l'Hyuuga et ça devait cesser. Mais ce n'est pas comme si lui et Sakura était ensemble … Stop !

Hinata les guida dans le jardin.

« Kakashi m'a chargé de te livrer ces lettres » lui dit Sasuke en lui tendant les trois lettres argentées.

Quand elle prit les enveloppes des mains de Sasuke, leurs doigts se touchèrent légèrement. Un choc électrique traversa le corps d'Hinata. Elle regarda intensément ses doigts après s'être éloigné de la main de Sasuke. Leur contact était presque comme un mini-chidori.

Elle ouvrit rapidement les lettres et remarqua que Sasuke était toujours ici.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Hinata

« Je suis obligé d'attendre que tu ais lu toutes les lettres »

« Oh, eh bien je vais essayer de faire vite afin de ne pas te déranger plus que sa » dit Hinata en lui souriant.

Naruto avait de nouveau raison. Elle était également très altruiste. Toujours à penser aux autres avant elle-même.

C'était les lettres des prétendants que son père avait mentionnés. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils viendraient aussi tôt. Elle ne voulait toujours pas penser au futur mariage. Pourquoi sa est-ce que sa vie ne pouvait pas aller dans son sens pour une fois ? Elle ne voulait pas les lire.

« Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour en attendant que je lise ces lettres ? » proposa Hinata.

Sasuke acquiesça et, ensemble, ils se promenèrent dans les jardins du domaine, Sasuke admirant le décors et Hinata lisant ses lettres. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc.

Après avoir finit, elle soupira. Aucun des trois ne lui avait vraiment plu. Bien sûre une lettre ne pouvait pas déterminer une personne mais elle n'a pas vraiment été emballer par aucune des trois.

« Quels sont ces lettres ? » demanda Sasuke. Il voulait vraiment le savoir.

Hinata hésitait à lui dire. En même temps pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait lui dire ? Il n'était pas ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment de relation. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler son ami, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était un inconnu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Ino, c'était une pipelette elle était sûre que le village entier le saurait le lendemain. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à Tenten, depuis la mort de Neji, elles s'étaient considérablement éloignées. Il y avait Hanabi mais même si elle était sa chère sœur adorée, elle était aussi une véritable peste. Elle allait l'utiliser contre elle un jour ou l'autre elle en était certaine. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'être bavard, il ne le dirait à personne si elle lui demandait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais … elle lui faisait confiance.

« Ce sont des lettres de quelque prétendants venus d'autre village. »

« Prétendants ? »

« Mon père veut me marier. »

Il avait entendu le mot mariage beaucoup trop aujourd'hui.

« Et … je ne veux pas. » avoua Hinata qui sentait ses yeux s'humidifié. Non, pas maintenant Hinata.

« Je ne veux pas me marier pour les autres. Je veux me marier parce que je le désire. Toute ma vie j'ai obéis aux ordres de mon père, mais j'avais l'espoir que pour une chose aussi importante que le mariage, il me laisserait le choix. Enfin … En réalité il me l'avait laissé. Avec Naruto. » finit Hinata en sentant les larmes couler. Elle détestait pleurer devant les autres mais elle voulait tout relâcher pour le moment. Et Sasuke était une présence réconfortante. Il était silencieux et pourtant elle savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. S'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il lui aurait dit de se taire, elle l'avait vu le faire avec Naruto et autres personnes du village parfois. « Je me suis convaincu que ça ira parce que je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père. Pas quand j'ai enfin eu la considération que je voulais. Pas quand j'ai travaillé si dure pour gagner son respect. » continua-t-elle de pleurer.

Sasuke la laissa sangloter. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais elle ne cherchait pas à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Elle voulait sûrement seulement vider son sac.

Il a alors essayé de la comprendre. Son père aussi était ainsi. Valorisant toujours Itachi. Même s'il n'avait pas vécu longtemps avec son père, il n'oublierait jamais le bonheur qu'il avait epprouvé quand il l'avait félicité la première fois.

« Si Neji-nii-san aurait été vivant, il aurait immédiatement désapprouvé » ria-t-elle. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, elle n'avait plus quinze pour ce genre de futilité. Sasuke devait sûrement la trouver ridicule.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle retenait Sasuke à cause de ses histoires.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke-kun, j'ai lu toutes les lettres, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

« Je » Il ne savait pas s'il devait réellement faire ça. Mais il voulait vraiment la consoler. Il n'aimait pas voir les filles pleurer. « Si tu penses que te marier ne te rendra pas heureuse, alors ne le fait pas. Je pense que Neji aurait voulu te voir heureuse. Naruto m'a parler de son sacrifice. Ne rend pas son sacrifice inutile » tenta Sasuke.

« Rendre son sacrifice inutile ? » Hinata lâcha un rictus. « Il me semble l'avoir déjà fait. » chuchota Hinata.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

Hinata n'était pas le genre de personne à se confier. Elle avait toujours l'impression que parler de ses problèmes était un fardeau pour les autres. Elle préférait tout garder en elle. Mais Sasuke semblait vouloir l'écouter. Était-ce réellement le Sasuke dont tout le monde parlait ?

« Les filles doivent m'attendre. Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? »

« Cela dépend de quel service tu me demandes »

« Est-ce que je pourrais venir passer du temps au l-lac ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. « Oh bien sûre quand tu seras absent, je ne te dérangerais pas ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Hinata. « C'est juste que cet endroit … me manque. »

« Tu pe- »

« Hina-chaaaaaaaaaaan »

Hanabi venait de revenir de son entraînement. « Hinaaaa, j'ai faaaaaim » cria-t-elle.

Sasuke ne put empêcher la création d'un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Hanabi, je ne suis pas seule. » dit Hinata

« Je devrais juste m'en aller » commença Sasuke.

« As-tu bu le thé ? » interrogea Hanabi

« Non mais je- » tenta Sasuke.

« Hinata. Tu ne donnes pas le thé à ton invité ? » gronda Hanabi.

C'était étrange de voir la petite sœur criait sur la grande sœur.

« Ya Uchiha-san, » dit Hanabi en tenant le bras valide de Sasuke et l'entrainant à l'intérieur d'une salle. Elle ne semblait pas se préoccuper qu'elle tenait LE Uchiha. _Cette petite est audacieuse_ , pensa Sasuke. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Hinata ramène un garçon » taquina Hanabi.

« Hana-chan ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » se plaignit Hinata. _La honte._

« Il était temps qu'elle passe à autre chose ! » ajouta Hanabi. « Je reviens tout de suite ! » dit Hanabi en laissant Sasuke et Hinata seuls.

« Je suis désolé pour elle, c'est une fille très énergique. » s'excusa Hinata en se grattant la joue droite, gênée.

« Elle est assez drôle » répondit Sasuke.

« Hanabi ? Drôle ? » s'étonna Hinata « Kiba et Shino disent plutôt qu'elle est énervante. »

« Ils ne connaissent pas Naruto alors, ce gamin ne se fatigue jamais on dirait »

Quand Hanabi était revenue, elle tenait dans ses mains un plateau avec trois verres de thé et une théière ainsi qu'une assiette remplis de l'onigri aves de l'okaka et des tomates.

« Tu n'as pas manger ton déjeuner ? » demanda Hinata à Hanabi.

« Konohamaru est venus comme une furie ce matin pour qu'on aille s'entraîner et j'ai oublié de prendre mon bento. Goûte, Uchiha-san, les plats de me grande soeur sont les meilleurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke observa le plat devant lui. Il s'avère que c'était le plat préféré de Sasuke. Il prit les baguettes près de lui et prit une boule de riz. La prière bouche était une sensation de saveur incroyable. Sasuke pouvait manger n'importe quelle boule de riz, même quand ils étaient mauvais, il les dégustait quand même. Mais ceux d'Hinata était délicieux. Pas aussi bon que ceux de sa mère peut être, mais il pourrait en manger toute la journée. Quand il finit de dévorer la boule de riz, son regard se planta dans celui d'Hinata qui le regardait attentivement, comme si elle attendait son avis.

« C'est très bon. » Il ne dirait pas que ses onigris était les meilleurs après ceux de sa mère. Mais son commentaire simple suffit à créer un sourire sur le visage de la princesse Hyuuga. Et son souffle fut couper. Son sourire était resplendissant. Les fossettes rendaient son sourire innocent et angélique.

Il se mit à tousser et Hinata lui tapota le dos rapidement afin de l'aider.

« Ça va ? » demanda Hinata.

Quand il la regarda, ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité. C'était la deuxième fois que cela leur arrivaient. Hinata s'éloigna rapidement et inventa une excuse pour s'en aller. Hanabi se mit à sourire, elle connaissait sa sœur par cœur, elle savait que l'Uchiha commençait à lui faire de l'effet. _Interessant,_ pensa-t-elle.

Sasuke s'excusa et se leva afin de s'en aller. Quand il fut assez éloigné de la demeure Hyuuga, il mit son dos contre un mur et observa le ciel.

Kami-sama il n'avait jamais réagis comme cela devant la gente féminine. Jamais.

Hinata reprit son souffle doucement dans sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit ainsi ? _Il est juste beau c'est tout_ , essaya-y-elle de se convaincre. _Et il est gentil aussi …_

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que leurs cœurs battaient aussi vite ?

* * *

 ** _Dans le prochain chapitre …_**

 ** _« Sasuke, je ne sais pas si c'est qu'une impression mais est-ce tu as quelque chose à me dire ? » demanda Sakura._**

 ** _« Sakura dit moi la vérité … » commença Naruto. « Est-ce que je dois mettre un terme à mes sentiments envers toi définitivement ?_**

 ** _« Non » pleura Sakura._**

 ** _« Kakashi, j'ai fait mon choix »_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Helloooo !**

 **Voici le chapitre six et les choses commence à enfin réellement prendre place. Ils viennent enfin de comprendre leur attirance. Et c'est là que les problèmes commencent**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre il va s'en passer des choses, sa sera un chapitre très important (et très long aussi, je vais m'y mettre dès maintenant)**

 **Voir que mon histoire commence à avoir de plus en plus de like et de follower me procure une joie immense ! Sa me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. Et parce qu'une semaine c'est un peu long, je vais commencer à écrire à la fin de chaque chapitre ce qui se passera dans les prochains chapitres (comme dans les prochainement à la fin des épisodes des séries mdrrr)**

 **Maintenant les réponses !**

 **Tenshi678 : Je t'ai envoyé un message privé pour répondre à ta question**

 **Une jeune écrivaine : Salut à toi ! J'ai adoré lire tes commentaires xD. En termes de goût musical, j'aime tout ! J'écoute de la pop américaine, de la kpop, du rap US et français, chanson latino, oriental, j'écoute même de l'opéra ! Mdrrr et les chansons anciennes sont les meilleurs ce sont des classiques ! Contente que mon idée de fanfiction te plaise, moi aussi d'habitude je ne suis pas très friande de ce genre de fanfiction mais vu que c'est une idée que je n'ai jamais vue nulle part je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Cicidy : Bonjour ! Je suis contente que le comportement que je donne à Hinata vous plait. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une fille mature et intelligente ! Et j'espère que c'est l'impression que je vous donne. J'espère que ce chapitre est également intéressant !**

 **Menthe : Chère menthe,**

 **Tu as raison Sakura est ici égoïste ! Je trouve qu'elle l'a toujours été d'ailleurs, j'essaye réellement de ne pas m'éloigner des caractères originaux des persos, dit-moi si leurs personnalités sont fidèles ? Je n'aimerais pas rendre mes perso OOC.**

 **A jeudi prochain ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	7. Chapitre 7 partie 1

**ENJOY !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata était encore enfermée dans sa chambre. Le dernier Uchiha lui faisait de l'effet, c'était tellement évident. C'est vrai qu'il était beau, mais ce n'était pas le seul homme beau dans ce village, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'intimidait ? Bon … il était indéniablement le plus beau de ce village.

 _Hein ?_ Quand est-ce qu'elle avait cessé de penser que Naruto était le plus beau de ce village ? D'ailleurs depuis ses entrainements intensifs, elle avait presque arrêté de penser à lui. De plus il était devenu tellement rare de le croiser à Konoha. _Peut-être qu'il s'entraînait pour le tournoi ?_ s'était-elle dit.

« Hana-chan, tu comptes rester ici longtemps ? » toqua Hanabi à sa porte.

Hinata se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte à sa sœur. Parfois, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait sa sœur. Elle savait très bien de quoi est-ce qu'elles allaient parler, et Hinata ne voulait pas en discuter.

Elle haïssait quand elle avait ses réactions de gamine de douze ans. Elle a voulu se gifler quand elle a pris la fuite ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Et depuis quand est-ce que je me soucis de ce qu'il pense de moi ?!_

« Bon Hina-chan, moi qui pensait que tu me racontais tout » bouda Hanabi. « Tu as omis de me parler de ton nouveau crush » taquina Hanabi.

« D-de quoi est-ce tu p-parles ? Ce n'est pas mon c-crush. » bégaya Hinata.

« Tu as bégayer ! » ria Hanabi « C'est bon, ce n'est rien. Tout le monde a eu un crush sur Sasuke Uchiha, même moi, ta petite sœur adorée. Il est tellement séduisant et puissant. »

« Naruto aussi »

Hanabi ria de nouveau. « Par pitié Hinata, ne compare pas l'incomparable. »

« Naruto est beaucoup mieux que Sasuke »

« Tu essayes de me convaincre ou de te convaincre ? » demande plus sérieusement Hanabi.

« Je n'essaye de convaincre personne, je vais aller faire un tour »

« Laisse-moi te dire que cet Uchiha était clairement aussi gêné que toi. Voilà cadeau ! » dit Hanabi avant de sortir de la chambre de sa grande sœur.

 _Pourquoi est-ce je souris comme ça moi ?_ se demanda Hinata.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata finalisa son look et sortit rapidement de chez elle. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses coéquipiers et sa sensei. Et Kurenaî-sensei avait proposer d'aller dîner dans le restaurant de Choji qui avait ouvert il n'y pas très longtemps. Elle avait alors fait un effort vestimentaire, enfin c'était surtout sa petite sœur qu'il lui avait casser les pieds. Et quoi de mieux que de céder aux caprices de sa petite sœur pour ne plus avoir à écouter sa voix stridente qui lui criait dessus sans arrêt. Tellement gênant comme le dirait si bien Shikamaru.

« Oî Hinata » l'appela Kiba lorsqu'il aperçut cette dernière au loin.

Hinata leur offrit son meilleur sourire, elle avait tellement manqué ces petits moments entre équipe. Depuis la fin de la guerre et notamment depuis ses cours de futur héritière Hyuuga, ces moments entre équipe devenait de plus en plus rare. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle les aimait beaucoup plus, elle savourait chaque minute avec eux, parce qu'elle savait que leur prochaine sortie serait dans un bout de temps encore.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un les serve, Sasuke était avec Sakura en train de savourer leurs plats.

Il n'avait pas prévu de la voir, mais après l'épisode avec l'héritière, il devait se remettre les idées en place. Et quoi de mieux que de voir la fille qu'il était censé fréquenter.

Les moments qu'il passait avec la rose devenaient de plus en plus forcer. Il avait essayé de se consacrer totalement à Sakura cette semaine, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de dévier, quelque fois, sur une jolie brune aux yeux perlé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Sakura avait remarqué que Sasuke était _**encore**_ dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » demanda alors Sakura.

« Oui » répliqua simplement Sasuke.

« Alors tu es capable de répéter ce que je viens de te dire j'imagine ? » interrogea Sakura. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarqua cet égarement de sa part. Au vu du silence de Sasuke, Sakura poursuivi. « Ecoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une impression, mais est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Silence de nouveau de la part de l'Uchiha.

« Je … J'ai l'impression que tu veux toujours me dire quelque chose et puis, tu ne dis plus rien. Je te trouve étrange parfois. » tenta de nouveau Sakura en vain. Elle détestait quand Sasuke était silencieux.

Il ne se parlait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, déjà que quand tout se passait bien entre eux, ils ne discutaient pas des masses, mais depuis quelque temps il est devenu encore plus distant bien qu'il sollicitât de plus en plus sa présence. Elle ne comprenait rien.

« Ah Sakura-chan »

Sakura se retourna vers la voix qui l'avait appeler et aperçut Kurenai avec ses anciens élèves qui étaient déjà bien installer dans leur siège.

« Ah Kurenai-san, comment vas-tu ? »

« Parfaitement bien, je ne pensais pas te voir ici en compagnie de Sasuke-san. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien »

« Tu as encore laisser ton fils à Ino ? » demanda Sakura à Kurenai avec un sourire. Ino n'était tellement pas douée avec les enfants.

« Oui avec Shikamaru, il semblait avec été forcé d'ailleurs » ria Kurenai. Bien je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée »

Sakura pensait bien qu'il ne répondrait pas à Kurenai, au vu de son précèdent silence. Quand elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke, elle l'a vu en train d'observer quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Quand elle suivit là où le regard de ce dernier se portait, elle se rendit compte qu'il observait Hinata, qui était concentré à commander son futur plat et discutait avec Kurenai qui venait de s'installer face à elle.

 _Hinata ?_

« Sasuke ? Tu connais Hinata Hyuuga ? »

Sasuke la regarda enfin. Sakura plissa les yeux. Il ne regardait jamais personne. Particulièrement les filles.

« On a discuté deux, trois fois ensemble »

Il n'allait surement pas lui dire « Oui elle envahit mes pensées pour une raison que j'ignore et afin d'arrêter cet folie, je t'utilise ». Et il se détestait d'utiliser la fleur de cerisier.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Vraiment pas. Mais quand il avait vu Kurenai il était curieux de savoir si elle était là. Et effectivement elle était ici, à quelque table de la sienne et il avait une bonne vue sur elle. Elle avait une petit robe rose clair qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle avait ranger ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et il regardait son cou parfaitement pâle où il s'imaginait pouvoir promener ses lèvres. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça, fait chier !_

Il aurait voulu que ces pensées soit adresser à Sakura, ça serait tellement plus facile.

« Elle est … jolie n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sakura. Elle voulait voir sa réaction. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à celle-ci.

Sakura était tellement … Sakura. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle lui posait cette question et c'était tellement puéril de sa part.

Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle voudrait certainement qu'il réponde « Tu sais très bien que c'est toi la plus belle ». Totalement le style du Dobe.

Il posa ses couverts violemment.

« Le dîner est finis. »

Hinata vit que Sasuke s'était levé de sa table en déposant une bourse et quitta le restaurant suivit de Sakura. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour sentir que l'ambiance était glaciale.

Est-ce que c'était à cause d'elle ? Elle avait remarqué que l'Uchiha la regardait. Elle était tentée de sceller son regard avec le sien, mais Kurenai-sensei discutait avec elle. Il y avait déjà Hanabi pour la taquiner à ce sujet. Kurenai savait parfaitement bien lire Hinata, elle aurait directement compris ce que l'héritère pensait de Sasuke. Et elle ne voulait pas.

 _De toute façon il est déjà avec Sakura_ , pensa l'héritière légèrement déçue.

 _Sakura._

* * *

Naruto était encore dans un bar éloigné de la place remplie du village. Il ne voulait croiser personne. En particulier une personne.

Après un énième verre, il se leva et rejoignit lentement son appartement. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait mais ses pas l'avait dirigé vers le domaine Hyuuga.

Cela faisait au moins un bon moment qu'il pensait à aller discuter avec Hinata. Leur histoire était terminée mais elle s'était achevée de manière tellement inattendue et il n'avait même pas essayer de la retenir. Il n'avait fait que la blesser. Il ne la méritait tellement pas.

Hinata avait ressentis le chakra de Naruto. Que faisait-il ici, aussi tard ? Où avait-il disparu ? Elle activa son byakugan pour le localiser. Il était juste devant la porte.

Elle se leva, enfila un yukata noir et rejoignit le grand portail du domaine Hyuuga.

Naruto leva les yeux quand Hinata ouvrit la porte doucement. Elle était vraiment là, devant lui. Elle était vraiment descendue pour lui. Elle avait toujours été gentil.

« Naruto ? »

« Hinata … » chuchota Naruto.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Hinata regardait ses pieds alors que Naruto n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la brunette.

Elle était tellement belle vêtue ainsi. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé et il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait abandonné sa frange.

« Tu es belle. » Naruto brisa finalement le silence.

« M-merci » bredouilla Hinata gênée.

Naruto s'approcha doucement de la princesse Hyuuga et soupira une fois devant elle. Hinata sentit alors l'odeur de l'alcool.

Elle ria alors jaune intérieurement. Ce n'était que quand il était ivre qu'il voulait la voir ou encore la complimentait. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne fais pas ça » gémit Naruto. « Je … Hinata je regrette beaucoup de chose. Je te regrette énormément. Toute cette soirée, non toute cette semaine et peut-être même plus » bafouilla Naruto, trébuchant sur ses mots « Je me suis mis à penser à toi. À ce qu'on aurait pu devenir nous deux si je n'avais pas autant merdé »

« Naruto … » Avaient-ils réellement cet discussion ? Cet discussion dont Hinata avait tellement rêvé il y a encore quelques années. Mais il était venu un peu trop tard.

« Je t'aimais vraiment, et même maintenant. Et je ne m'en rends compte seulement lorsque cet idiot me pique pour la deuxième fois la fille que j'aime. »

Hinata ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. De quel idiot est-ce qu'il parlait ? Parlait-il de Sasuke ?

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Hey Teme ! » cria Naruto

« Oi Naruto arrête de crier » se plaignit Shikamaru qui était à côté de Naruto.

« Hehehe désolé » s'excusa Naruto en se grattant la nuque.

« Salut »

« Ya Sasuke on va manger quelque part » proposa Naruto.

« Ou est-ce que tu as disparu d'abord ? » questionna Sasuke.

« Oh, je suis allé tester des nouveaux restaurants, d'ailleurs allons manger chez un de ceux que j'ai goûté hier. C'était délicieux. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant en question. En réalité il voulait éviter Ichiraku car il savait que Sakura le cherchait et aller chez Ichiraku était un risque de la croiser, alors il préférait s'éloigner le plus possible de la foule. Elle ne penserait pas à le chercher ici.

« Oi Naruto, ce restaurant est dégueulasse » commenta Shikamaru.

« Mais non, il est divin » mentit Naruto. Ce restaurant ne rivalisait même pas un chouïa avec Ichiraku.

Au même moment Hinata Hyuuga passa en courant devant eux. Elle ne semblait pas les avoir vu, elle avait seulement salué le marchant en continuant sa course. Il devrait peut-être avoir une discussion avec elle. Il y avait quelque non-dit entre eux. Il penserait à ça plus tard. Il voulut reprendre une bouché de ses nouilles, quand il remarqua que Sasuke regardait encore vers la direction d'Hinata.

« Est-ce que t'es entrain de reluquer Hinata ? » demanda un Naruto étonné.

Sasuke détourna son regard et lui lança un regard digne du dernier Uchiha « Crétin. »

C'était quoi ça ? Il connaissait parfaitement bien Sasuke, depuis le retour de son voyage, les moments où il l'insultait était rare. Il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il était gêné ou énervé. Etait-il gêné du fait qu'il l'avait vu en train de regarder Hinata ? Pourquoi ça ?

« La moitié des hommes de ce village regarde Hinata. Elle est forte, elle a participé à la guerre, elle est riche et en plus elle est belle. » expliqua Shikamaru. « C'est Ino qui m'a dit ça, apparemment elle ne s'en rend pas compte une seule seconde. »

Naruto et Sasuke continuèrent à se regarder, ignorant Shikamaru. Il n'a pas aimé l'idée qu'Hinata puisse plaire à Sasuke. Et puis Sakura dans tout ça ? La situation allait forcement se compliquer.

 **FIN F-B**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Naruto, il n'y a rien entre moi et Sasuke. »

« Tch. Ce teme. »

« Tu devrais rentrer Naruto » conseilla Hinata. Elle aurait préféré avoir cet discussion en ayant un Naruto sobre.

« Non tu dois m'écouter »

« S'il te plait »

« Le problème c'est que j'aime aussi Sakura » avoua Naruto sans penser que ces paroles pourraient blesser la fille face à lui. « Et c'est pour ça que je ne suis qu'un connard. L'une ou avec l'autre, je merderais. »

« Non Naruto. Tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Hinata à décider de ne plus se taire.

« Si » contredit Naruto.

« Non Naruto, écoute-moi s'il te plait. Je t'en ai énormément voulus lors de notre rupture. Quand je t'ai annoncé notre rupture, tu as seulement dit d'accord. Seulement cela. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé d'explication. Quand on était ensemble, tu n'étais jamais avec moi, seulement avec Sakura. Avec toi c'était toujours Sakura, Sakura et encore Sakura. Je crevais de jalousie » pleura Hinata. « Et le lendemain de notre rupture, j'étais en pleure et déprimée tandis que toi, tu souriais avec elle. J'étais tellement blessée. » Hinata se calma un peu avant de poursuivre. « Je t'en ai tellement voulu. J'ai même pensé que j'avais rendu le sacrifice de Neji inutile. Il m'a protégé parce que je me suis jetée sur toi pour pouvoir te protéger. Je t'ai même détesté. Mais désormais tout est passer, je suis passée à autre chose et je ne t'en veux plus du tout. Tu resteras à jamais mon premier amour et je t'aimerai peut-être pour toujours pour avoir été ma source de motivation durant tant d'année. Je ne regrette plus rien. Je ne t'en veux réellement plus. Crois-moi. » Hinata reprit enfin. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines avec Sasuke, mais je pense avoir compris désormais ta venue. C'est ta rivalité avec Sasuke qui parle Naruto. Tu aimes Sakura et elle t'aime aussi. Quand allais vous le réalisez ? Depuis la fin de la guerre, vous vous aimez, peut-être même un peu avant. Mais aucun de vous deux ne le dit sérieusement. Alors fait moi plaisir et va discuter avec Sakura. Pour ton bien et pour le mien aussi. » Et avec ces derniers mots, elle laissa Naruto seul.

Naruto se leva rapidement et avait voulu rattraper Hinata mais il pensa à ses paroles. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Et elle avait raison, il devait aller discuter avec Sakura

* * *

Hinata ne pouvait pas aller s'endormir après tout ça. Elle l'avait enfin fait.

Enfin.

 _Neji-nii-san, je suis enfin passée à autre chose._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **J'ai préférée diviser ce chapitre en deux !**

 **La suite après la pub ! [Les réponses aux reviews sont dans le prochain chapitre du coup]**

 ***kiss**


	8. Chapitre 7 partie 2

**La suite !**

 **RE ENJOY !**

* * *

 **. Chapitre 7.2**

Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement de Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à demain pour discuter avec Sakura. La discussion avec Hinata l'avait réanimé.

Il aimait Sakura, et peut-être que Sakura l'aimait. Il y avait pensé plusieurs fois mais il éloignait rapidement cette idée quand il la voyait avec Sasuke. Il se disait alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui et qu'il devrait les laisser vivre leur histoire tranquille.

Mais cette fois-ci il a décidé de penser à lui, d'être égoïste.

Il s'en foutait de la réveiller, il devait lui dire tout maintenant.

Il veut que demain soit un nouveau jour pour lui. Que ce jour soit bon ou mauvais, il s'en fichait il voulait seulement passer à autre chose.

Il toqua à la porte. Son cœur tambourinait fort. Ses mains sont devenues moite et ses doigts tremblait légèrement.

Après quelque seconde d'attente, la rose lui ouvrit finalement la porte encore à moitié endormie.

« Naruto ? Mais ça ne va pas de venir à cette heure-ci ? » le gronda Sakura

Il avait manqué sa voix qui le réprimandait et son regard vert brillant fâché, ainsi que ses cheveux rose. Même décoiffée et fatigué comme ça, elle était resplendissante.

« Sakura, il faut qu'on parle »

« Entre, ne dérangeons pas les voisins. » lui indiqua Sakura en lui ouvrant la porte afin de lui permettre d'entrer.

« Oublie pas de retirer tes chaussures »

Il les retira rapidement et la suivit dans la cuisine, où elle lui indiqua la table et la chaise. Il s'installa et il l'observât se verser un verre d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? »

« Je pensais juste que tu étais belle »

Sakura rougit « Tu dis sa à toutes les filles, crétin »

Et c'était vrai, Naruto le disait à Hinata, à Ino, à Kurenai et même à Tenten, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

« Tu es bien plus jolie que les autres Sakura » enchaîna Naruto.

« Peu importe, où est-ce que tu as disparu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! » s'emporta Sakur a.

« Je, je me suis promené un peu partout »

« Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu m'évitais ! »

« Oui. »

« Et tu n'essayes même pas de mentir »

« Désolé Sakura-chan, mais je devais me remettre les idées en place »

« Et tu as finis ? »

« Je pense, tout dépend de toi «

« Tout dépend de moi ? » Où voulait en venir Naruto, il agit de manière tellement étrange depuis qu'il avait toquer à sa porte. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait cessé de le chercher, elle s'était dit qu'il reviendrait par lui-même. Il l'avait évité depuis le jour où elle, Sasuke et Naruto avaient passé une après-midi ensemble. Au début elle n'avait pas compris son éloignement soudain, puis elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Elle s'en était tellement voulu qu'elle l'avait cherché partout pour se racheter. Mais Ino lui avait dit qu'elle ne devrait aller discuter que lorsqu'elle aura les idées claires vis-à-vis de ses sentiments.

« Oui, je … » tergiversa Naruto. « Sakura-chan. Je t'aime. »

Sakura rougit. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de manière aussi sérieuse et intense.

« Depuis notre enfance, je n'ai aimé que toi. Même quand j'étais avec Hinata, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Je ne pense pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre en réalité. Tu sais ma mère quand j'ai pu discuter avec elle, elle m'avait dit d'épouser une fille qui lui ressemble et quand elle m'a dit ça, j'ai pensé à toi. Vous vous ressemblez vraiment. Belle, forte et parfois vous deux faisiez peur. » Sakura rigola au dernier commentaire de Naruto. Sa lui ressemblait tellement de gâcher une déclaration. « Et puis … quand mon père t'a prise pour ma petite-amie, j'étais tellement heureux, je me suis dit que peut-être un jour tu le deviendrais réellement. »

« Naruto … »

« Sakura dit moi la vérité … » commença Naruto. « Est-ce que je dois mettre un terme à mes sentiments envers toi ? »

Sakura sentit une larme rouler sur ses yeux. Non. Bien sûr que non elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait été tellement touchée par sa déclaration. Elle avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps qu'il lui dise ses mots. Evidemment elle était au courant des sentiments de son ami, mais il ne les avait jamais posées comme sa sur la table.

« Non. » pleura Sakura. « Non imbéciles, je t'interdis d'arrêter de m'aimer parce que … parce que … Argh pourquoi est-ce si dure à avouer. » s'énerva Sakura. « Je t'aime aussi » admis timidement Sakura.

Elle l'avait finalement dit. Elle avait finalement fait son choix. Elle aimait Naruto, elle le savait mais elle a eu beaucoup trop de mal à mettre un trait définitif à Sasuke, mais ce soir elle a compris que Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle le voulait. _**Comme comment Naruto l'aimait.**_

Lorsque Naruto a entendu les mots qu'il avait attendu depuis des années, il s'empara des lèvres de la rose. Le baiser fut au début timide et doux mais Sakura en voulait plus. Le baiser devint immédiatement plus passionné. Naruto demande l'accès exclusives de la bouche de la fleur de cerisier. Leurs langues commencèrent à se taquiner et Sakura enterra ses doigts dans les cheveux court de Naruto. Naruto avait posé ses mains dans les hanches de Sakura qui le chevauchait. Un baiser. Puis un deuxième. Puis des milliers. Alors que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, Sakura le dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Ils n'auraient pas pu rêver meilleure nuit.

* * *

Hinata se dirigeait maintenant vers le lac. Elle voulait se changer les idées et ce lieu était le meilleur endroit. Cette nuit marquait une nouvelle page dans la vie d'Hinata, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impalpable qu'à cet instant. Elle avait enfin vidé son sac. Elle s'était enfin débarrassée de ses sentiments de petites filles qui l'a rattaché à sa vie d'avant.

Elle activa son byakugan. Sasuke était bien à l'intérieur de sa cabane mais, son chakra montrait qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il devait faire un beau rêve.

Elle s'assoit au bord du lac et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Elle se sentait tellement relaxée. Elle se coucha sur l'herbe fraiche et contempla les étoiles. Quelle belle soirée.

Sasuke s'était détendu sur son lit en admirant son plafond quand il sentit une présence approcher près de sa cabane. Il activa son sharingan mais, le désactiva rapidement quand il reconnut le chakra de la princesses Hyuuga. Il se mit à faire semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Sa présence le réconforta.

Il comptait la laisser ainsi, mais il se leva de son lit et sortit silencieusement de sa cabane et la rejoignit.

« Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule la nuit »

Hinata sursauta. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit venir. Il n'était pas le meilleur ninja du monde pour rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sasuke-kun, je sais me défendre » s'agaça légèrement Hinata, elle en avait marre qu'on lui dise cela.

« Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ? »

« Oh ? Eh b-bien, je ne- »

« Je plaisante, détend toi. »

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Arrête de t'excuser pour rien »

« Ah déso- euh dé-. Ah … » rougis Hinata.

Sasuke ria. Sa maladresse la rendait mignonne et le faisait rire. Et pour faire rire Sasuke, eh bien on va dire que ce n'était pas facile. Hinata se mit à le contemplait en train de rire.

« Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

« De quoi ? » Sasuke avait repris son expression stoïque habituel.

« Rire. »

Il sentit ses joues chauffées. Le regarde intense qu'Hinata lui donnait l'intimidait légèrement. « O-oh » _Est-ce que je viens de bégayer ?_

Heureusement pour Sasuke, il faisait nuit et qu'Hinata ne pourra pas remarquer son rougissement en plus de son bégayement ridicule.

« Ne Sasuke-kun, tu participes au tournoi ? »

« Oui » lui répondit-il.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit oui ? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même encore mais il lui avait répondu rapidement. Et on parlait ici de Sasuke. C'était trop tard, quand il disait une chose il le faisait. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était contraint d'y participer maintenant _. Satané Hinata._

« Oh j'ai hâte de voir ton combat avec Naruto-kun. » s'extasia Hinata.

« Hn. »

« Ne Sasuke-kun » dit-elle une seconde fois. « Tu vas gagner n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » se vanta Sasuke. « Et puis tu ne veux pas plutôt voir ce dobe gagner ? »

« Je veux … Que tu puisses montrer à tout le monde ce que tu vaut. »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il n'a besoin de montrer sa valeur à personne, il savait très bien ce qu'il valait.

« Je ne- »

« Tu » le coupa Hinata. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de couper la parole aux gens. « Tu as beau dire que tu t'en fiches de ce que penses les autres, je suis persuadée que tu ne serais pas contre le fait que le village puisse enfin te considérer comme la vraie valeur que tu es. Plus encore, montrer le prestige du clan Uchiha. J'ai beaucoup étudié sur ton clan durant mes cours d'histoire, et … »

Sasuke attentait avec impatience la suite.

« Tu dois leur montrer ce que les Uchiha valent. »

Sasuke sourit _. Hinata, tu es tellement intéressante_

Sakura était couché sur son ventre et Naruto caressait délicatement son dos nu. Naruto ne pouvait se délecter de la peau de la belle. Ils avaient passé une magnifique nuit.

« Sakura, on fait quoi pour Sasuke ? » Il ne pouvait pas repousser cette question pour toujours.

« Je vais m'en occuper ne t'inquiète pas. »

Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Que faire si elle l'abandonnait de nouveau pour Sasuke ? Comme si Sakura pouvait lire dans ses pensées elle lui dit « Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, je suis désormais tout à toi » rit doucement la rose.

* * *

Sasuke s'était levé très tard aujourd'hui. Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter la nuit dernière, lui et Hinata. Il sourit en se remémorant la soirée d'hier. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Il voulait vraiment appendre à connaître l'héritière.

Il se prépara rapidement, il devait aller voir Kakashi pour l'informait de sa participation au tournoi. Il sauta de toit en toit et ne prit pas la peine de toquer.

« Bonjour Sasuke » lui sourit Kakashi.

« Kakashi j'ai fait mon choix » dit Sasuke avant de se faire couper par l'Hokage

« Oui je vais très bien et toi Sasuke ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire beau gosse »

« Vous m'avez appelé comment ? » s'irrita Sasuke. « Peu importe, je suis venu te dire que je participe finalement au tournoi. »

« Oh quel merveilleuse nouvelle, je commençais déjà à chercher un adversaire à la hauteur de Naruto. Tâche un peu compliquée d'ailleurs … »

« Et … j'accepte de récupérer mon bras. »

Kakashi fit tomber son livre. Avait-il réellement bien entendu ?

Permets-moi de te demander de me répète ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je récupère mon bras »

« Je pensais que tu n'entendrais jamais raison. »

« Je vais montrer au monde entier de quoi est-ce que je suis capable et … je serais meilleur avec deux bras. »

« Bien sûr que tu le seras » Kakashi était plus qu'heureux d'entendre cela de la part de l'Uchiha. « Je te referrais signe quand l'opération sera prête. Sasuke »

Sasuke se retourne vers Kakashi.

« Je suis heureux que tu ais changer d'avis. »

Lorsque Sasuke sortit du bâtiment, Sakura était devant.

« Sasuke je t'attendait »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura »

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il voulait seulement rester ami avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la blesser de nouveau.

« Sasuke je dois te dire quelque chose. Je veux tout d'abord que tu sache que je t'aimerai pour toujours et que tu resteras un ami proche à jamais. Mais restons juste ami »

« Sakura ? »

« Je suis maintenant avec Naruto »

« Le dobe hein » sourit Sasuke. Il n'a fait que sourire aujourd'hui.

« Tu … Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Non »

Sakura voulait l'enlacer. Il lui avait rendu les choses tellement plus faciles.

« Mais je voudrais que tu me rendes un service »

« Ah ? Tout ce que tu veux ! » Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien me demander.

« J'accepte finalement de récupérer mon bras. » lui annonça Sasuke

« Sasuke ! »

Sakura lui sauta dessus en criant de joie. _Tellement bruyante …_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre …**_

 _ **« Alors ça va, tu te sens bien ? » demanda Sakura à Sasuke.**_

 _ **« Je- Sasuke-kun tu as l'air différent maintenant » lui souris timidement Hinata**_

 _ **« Je ne veux pas me marier ! » cria Hinata**_

 **Finally, le chapitre le plus important (pour le moment) is here ! Fiouuu il fait 5000 mots je suis KO !**

 **Plus de Naruto et de Sakura pour interférer entre Sasuke et Hinata.**

 **Et enfin on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Sasuhina. Sasuhina. Sasuhina. Sasuhina. Festival. Tournoi.**

 **J'ai trop hâte de vous écrire le prochain chapitre.**

 **And now, les reponses aux reviews.**

 **Tenshi678 : Les prétendants feront leur apparition c'est sûr ! Il faut bien qu'on rende les choses plus compliquer, je veux rendre le développement lent du coup il me faut des obstacles ahahaa (eh oui le fait que ce soit un Uchiha sa rend déjà les choses compliquées, quelle sorcière je suis mouahaha)**

 **Menthe : J'y ai pensé aussi au mariage blanc mais du coup sa rendrait les choses beaucoup trop rapides et c'est une chose que je ne veux je veux faire durer l'intrigue hehe. Normalement Sakura ne devrait plus te faire de peine, il y a un happy ending pour tout le monde !**

 **Sonja : Merci d'aimer ma fanfiction ! Cela me fait trop plaisir ! Ouai clairement Sakura ne fait pas l'unanimité. Je suis grave d'accord avec toi, Hinata n'a pas été assez exploitée alors qu'elle est juste super bien, j'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit juste la fille qui aime Naruto le personnage principal. Elle avait une jolie histoire !**

 **Cicidy : Oui tu as bien résumé Hinata, je réfléchis énormément sur les répliques d'Hinata, c'est très important. Hanabi aussi je l'adore. C'est un chapitre mélodrame mais pas trop finalement. Sasuke n'avait pas de sentiment amoureux pour Sakura, alors ça ne lui fait pas de mal, ça l'arrange même finalement et puis Hinata après 2 ans et demi elle est passée à autre chose. Du coup on va vraiment pour de vrai rentrer dans l'histoire. Et j'ai hâte !**

 **FUJ : WHO THE FU*K ARE YOU ?**

 **Bon aller moi je vous dis à jeudi prochain !**

 **,kiss, kiss***


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello guys !**

 **Je poste enfin le chapitre avec un léger retard, je m'excuse ! Je vous avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre et je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite, mais j'avais déjà du retard, je pouvais pas ne pas vous poster de chapitre, parce que, en tant que lectrice de fanfiction, je déteste quand les auteurs n'updatent pas souvent hehe (désolé pour ces auteurs qui passe par là mdrrrr)**

 **Bon trève de bavardage, voici le chapitre 8**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **. Chapitre 8**

« Sasuke… Sasuke … »

L'Uchiha entendit une petite voix qui s'efforçait de le faire sortir des bras de Morphée. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas clairs. Il ouvrit ses yeux et une vision floue s'offrit à lui. Après quelque seconde d'adaptation, il reconnut la chevelure rose de son amie. Il fut accueilli par un énorme sourire et un regard vert.

« Tu es enfin réveiller » lui sourit la rose.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demande le dernier Uchiha.

« Tsunade-sama, je t'avais dit que tu en avais beaucoup trop mit ! » cria Sakura

« Je pensais qu'il serait difficile à endormir, ce gamin est coriace. » commenta Tsunade « Bonjour Sasuke, comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais très bien »

Quand il a voulu de relever pour pouvoir mieux s'installer, il sentit un poids lourd au niveau de son épaule gauche. Sa mémoire lui revint immédiatement. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était à l'hôpital pour se préparer à recevoir son nouveau bras. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait tenté de le déplacer, ce dernier ne bouge d'un pouce.

« Tu n'arriveras à rien pour le moment, le flux de ton chakra n'a pas encore traversé ce nouveau bras. »

« On a eu tellement peur ! On a cru que ton corps faisait un rejet. Mais maintenant ton corps est stable est tout va pour le mieux. Kō nous as dit qu'il faudrait au moins une journée entière pour que tu puisses déplacer ton bras, d'ici une semaine tu seras complètement habitué. »

« Je reste persuadé qu'Hinata aurait fait un meilleur boulot que Kō. » se plaignit Tsunade.

« Quel est l'affaire de clan dans lequel Hinata est mêlée ? » demanda Sakura, désireuse d'enfin connaître la raison de l'absentéisme de l'héritière.

« Tu devrais te détendre et te reposer, ça accélérera le processus. » conseilla Tsunade, ignorant la question de son élève tout en sortant de la chambre de Sasuke.

« Naruto viendra bientôt te rendre visite, tu devrais alors vraiment te reposer ! » le prévînt Sakura avant de suivre Tsunade.

Il les a alors écoutées et à essayer de s'endormir mais le sommeil semblait l'avoir totalement boycotté. Il se mit à penser à Itachi. Il était convaincu qu'Itachi serait heureux de le voir récupérer un bras, et il était presque qu'il lui aurait fait une pichenette sur le front comme il aimait le faire. Alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'assoupir, un parfum de lavande mélangé à de la vanille lui chatouilla le nez. Il ouvrit les yeux pour pouvoir accueillir son visiteur.

« S-Sasuke-kun, je ne voulais pas te réveiller » dit-elle en cachant la moitié de son visage derrière un bouquet de fleur. « Sakura m'a dit que l'opération s'est parfaitement bien déroulée, je suis heureuse. »

« Ces fleurs c'est pour te faire pardonné ? » Il avait entendu par Tsunade qu'apparemment c'était elle qui était censée l'opérer, mais manifestement elle était occupée.

« C-comment as-tu deviner ? » demanda timidement Hinata. « Je suis désolée j'ai été prise par … mes devoirs d'héritière. »

« L'essentiel est que j'ai retrouvé mon bras » essaya-t-il de la soulager.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Sasuke-kun »

Il l'a vit s'approcher de sa table de chevet pour y déposer les fleurs dans le vase. Depuis quand y avait-il un vase ici ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il se mit à l'observait. Elle semblait fasciner par les fleurs devant elle. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient jolies. Il n'a jamais particulièrement aimé les fleurs mais celle-ci étaient belles.

« Enfaite, les fleurs ne vont pas suffirent à te racheter »

« Ano Sasuke-kun ? »« Pour te racheter, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dirais pas ce qui t'a occupé cette semaine ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresserait ? » l'interrogea Hinata. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment remarquer tout l'intérêt que Sasuke lui porte.

« Je m'ennuie dans cette chambre, ça me fera passer le temps. »

« Si cela me permet de me racheter alors je te raconterais ce que tu veux savoir. » Elle prit une légère pause. « Ce n'est pas très intéressant mais mon père a engager un professeur particulier. » finit elle en rougissant.

« Ce ne sont pas des cours ordinaires pas vrai ? »

« Si enfin … je ne sais pas vraiment. » bafouilla-t-elle.

« On n'a peut-être pas énormément discuter ensemble, mais il me semble que tu ne relate pas tout. »

« Ce sont des cours que l'on donne seulement aux femmes. »

Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire les choses comme ça. Sasuke avait peut-être l'air d'être une personne désintéresser mais il n'était pas ignorant. Dans le monde ninja, les cours que les ninjas femmes suivent ne sont pas forcement, très … Catholique. Elle avait vite remarqué les joues flamboyantes de Sasuke et se justifia tout de suite rapidement.

« Non, non ! Pas ce genre de cours ! Ce sont des cours de séduction c'est tout ! »

Cela n'arrangeait rien du tout lorsqu'elle vit la bouche de Sasuke se tordre en un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle » s'offusqua Hinata.

« Je … n'arrive pas à te voir séduire quelqu'un. » dit Sasuke pour justifier son expression. Il ne la voyait vraiment pas faire ça. Il avait vu Karin à l'œuvre lors de quelque voyage, ou encore quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il avait vu Sakura et Ino et plein d'autre filles essayait de le séduire. Encore aujourd'hui, des femmes tentaient d'avoir ses faveurs. Il ne les comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elles ne saisissaient pas dans le mot non ? Une fois il était dans une source thermale et il avait, malheureusement, écouter une discussion de fille sur lui pour le moins … gênant. Il ne sait pas comment est-ce que les filles de ce village pensent qu'il était un dieu du sexe. Il n'avait pas osé sortir de sa cabane pendant une semaine de peur de se faire agresser par ces filles. Il n'avait peur de rien, excepté de ces filles. Pourquoi ? Il était peut-être Sasuke Uchiha, mais il ne lèverait jamais la main sur une fille. Et qu'est-ce ces fangirls pouvaient être collante parfois _. Je devrais peut-être envisager à me marier …_ pensa-t-il rapidement avant de supprimer cet pensée folle. Il se concentra sur Hinata.

« Tu ne me connais pas » répondit Hinata un peu sur la défensive. Est-ce qu'elle était … légèrement agacée ? Sasuke sourit en découvrant une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de l'héritière. En guise de réponse il souleva un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je ne peux pas être séduisante ? » céda Hinata. Elle avait voulu se montrer un peu plus sûre d'elle et lui montrer que bien évidemment, elle pouvait se montrer séductrice mais, son manque de confiance en elle a repris le dessus.

Honnêtement, Hinata était séduisante. A sa manière. Son naturelle était peut-être son arme de séduction principale. Sans parler de son jolie physique. Mais ça, Sasuke ne lui dira jamais. Il avait déjà du mal à se le dire lui-même, alors le dire à haute voix, il ne fallait pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il décida d'ignorer sa question et changer rapidement de sujet.

« Ton histoire était ennuyeuse, alors pour pouvoir réellement te faire pardonner … Je te demande une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Hinata hésitante.

« Pas maintenant mais un jour peut-être, et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser cet faveur. » insista Sasuke.

Sasuke ne lui avait jamais rien demander. Jamais rien. Alors, elle accepta. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui demandera.

« Teme ! » entendirent Sasuke et Hinata. « Comment ça va- Oh Hinata » dit un Naruto étonné de voir la jolie Hyuuga présente dans la chambre d'hôpital de son ami. Et en plus d'être étonné, il était également gêné de voir Hinata d'aussi tôt. Ce n'est pas comme si leur dernière conversation parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Bonjour Naruto-kun » dit-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire pour détendre Naruto.

Du côté d'Hinata, tout était parfaitement clair désormais. Elle avait ressenti la gêne de Naruto. Il se grattait toujours l'arrière du crâne quand il était gêné. Elle se leva du siège près du lit de Sasuke et se dirigea vers la porte.

« A demain Sasuke-kun »

« Hn » fut la seule réponse de Sasuke.

« Ne Teme, tu vas tout me raconter ! »

« Te raconter quoi ? »

« Me raconter quand est-ce que tu t'es approché d'Hinata au point qu'elle vienne te rendre visite. » dit Naruto légèrement jaloux.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter. Elle était censée m'opérer au côté de Tsunade et Sakura et elle est venus s'excuser. Maintenant sors et laisse-moi dormir. »

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de venir te rendre visite et de m'inquiéter pour toi Teme ! »

« Par pitié arrête de crier »

Et une nouvelle dispute entre nos deux héros eclata.

Après avoir visité Sasuke, Hinata a été convoqué par le Hokage. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le grand bâtiment rouge pour rejoindre Kakashi.

Alors qu'elle s'approcha du bureau, elle vit trois autres paires d'yeux nacré. Natsuko, Naho et Naora.

« Le Hokage vous as également demander de venir le voir ? »

« Oui, on vous attendait Hinata-sama »

Hinata toqua à la porte et quand elle entendit un léger « entré », elle ouvrit la porte et Kakashi était assis sur son bureau. Il devait surement les attendre.

« Oh les Hyuuga, approchais-vous » elles s'exécutèrent. « Vous devez surement vous demandez pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai appeler ici. Je vais mettre fin à votre questionnement. Hiashi-san m'a fait part de votre avancement pour le festival. Il m'a affirmé que vous aviez finis de tout préparer. Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour votre dévouement. Et enfin, le vif du sujet. Le festival permettra de booster l'économie de Konoha et de renforcer l'union entre les nations. Ainsi pour pouvoir ramener le plus de monde, ici, à Konoha. Et j'ai pensé à promouvoir le festival. » Il les toisa du regard avant de poursuivre. « Je vais vous donnez plus de détail. L'économie de Konoha, avant la guerre, était essentiellement concentré sur les missions que l'ont assigné au ninja. Les secteur primaire et secondaire n'ont jamais été la ressource financière la plus importante à Konoha. Depuis la fin de la guerre, autrement dit, depuis la paix et la baisse de mission, ces secteurs sont désormais presque au même niveau que celle du secteur ninja. Dorénavant, nous devons trouver d'autre ressource monétaire, et ces dernières années, le monde audiovisuel domine le marché économique. C'est pour cela que je vous propose de tourner de courte publicité, afin d'annoncer la couleur aux autres villages et les attirer. Bien évidemment, j'ai l'approbation de votre chef de clan. »

Après la tirade de Kakashi, les filles se jetèrent des regards entre elles. La première à prendre la parole fut Hinata.

« Ce serait avec plaisir Hokage-sama. Participer à l'améliorations de Konoha est un honneur pour le clan Hyuuga »

Kakashi souri devant la net évolution d'Hinata _. Elle est digne d'une héritière._

Il les congédia, mais interpella Hinata.

« Je voulais te demander si tu acceptais d'être l'égérie du festival ? »

« L'égérie du Festival ? Moi ? Hokage-sama je suis flatté mais il y a tellement de jolie fille ici à Konoha et puis- »

« Je veux que ce soit toi. En réalité c'est plutôt Ino qui en a eu l'idée. Elle pense à réunir en une seule image tous les symboles de clan de Konoha de manière artistique. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Et elle m'a dit que prendre une hyuuga serait plus simple et elle avait pensé à toi. Tu peux refuser si tu le désire. »

« Puis-je vous donner ma réponse plus tard ? Je dois m'arranger avec Kô pour voir si j'aurais suffisamment de temps »

« Ça ne durera qu'une journée » affirma Kakashi. « Hinata … Tu te débrouilleras bien. Comme toujours. » Il savait bien que c'était sa timidité qui ne voulait pas accepter cette requête.

« Je … Oui ? »

« Parfait. Je te recontacterais. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ton entraînement. »

Alors qu'elle quittait l'édifice du Hokage, elle entreprit une promenade dans la ville avant de rentrer. C'était son dernier jour de repos avant de reprendre ses entraînements. Elle n'a même pas pu se reposer convenablement. Alors qu'elle passait en face d'un stand de légumes, elle fut attirée par la beauté des tomates.

« C'est combien le kilo de tomate madame ? »

« 736 »

Elle finalisa son achat, et prit le chemin qui la mène au domaine Hyuuga. _Il avait aimé mes onigri, je devrais peut-être lui en faire demain._

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je souris comme ça !_

 **So !**

 **Désolé de vous offrir un chapitre aussi court, mais il vaut mieux un chapitre court qu'un chapitre inexistant n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Maintenant les réponses :**

 **Tenshi678 Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu cette réaction face au discours d'Hinata, c'est cette réaction que je voulais faire ressentir à mes lecteurs ! Ou peut-être un peu de colère envers Naruto ? T'as un reviewer qui n'a pas apprécier que tu dises que Sasuke était un héros (je suis une balance le reviewer c'est REAL ! Son commentaire est en anglais, je ne sais pas il (ou elle) veut quoi !) [du coup on a bien discuter en PM cet soirée-là, je vais t'éviter de te faire relire la même chose hehe]**

 **Cicidy Ouai c'est ma scène préféré les règlements de compte de Naruto Hinata ! Quand j'écrivais j'étais en mode « Aller Hinata, dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur ! » avec une petite larme parce que j'avais de la peine pour elle ahaha. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en aies rendu compte juste après mais il y vais un chapitre 7.2, tu l'as lu du coup ?**

 **Sonja Ouais c'est suuuuper dommage, mais moi j'avais l'impression que l'auteur ne savait pas vraiment développer les forces de combats des personnages féminins du manga et puis à la fin du manga elles ont toutes finis ménagère ! Dans cet fanfiction je vais mettre en avant la force psychologique et physique ainsi que la beauté d'Hinata, j'espère que je m'en sors bien pour le moment hehe.**

 **Menthe Pour le moment, on a plus de Sakura et Naruto pour empêcher la progression de la relation de Sasuke et hina-swan (big up à Sanji !)**

 **Robin If you don't like this ship, just do not read it ! God i'am so sick about people who sh*t about other ships, we don't care. Moreover, they're not real, please breath girl.**

 **Real That's your point of view. I accept your rank 4/10 even if I assume you haven't read it. I mean if you understand french, you can leave a comment in french right ?**

 **Ah oui, je voulais vous demander si vous voulez vous pouvez deposer vos idées dans les commentaires pour la progression de l'histoire, je suis preneuse. C'est peut-être mon histoire mais je la partage avec vous alors vous avez votre mot à dire !**

 **Bon sur ce je vous dis à Jeudi prochain. *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	10. Chapitre 9

**Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Sasuke tu n'es pas encore apte à utiliser ton nouveau bras alors s'il te plaît arrête de forcer sur ton bras. » s'énerva Sakura qui changeait ses bandages.

« Je te comprend tellement Sasuke, rester assis ici toute la journée, c'est tellement chiant ! »

« Eh bien si tu ne faisais pas le débile Naruto, tu ne serais pas là souvent. Crétin »

« Sakura-chan … »

« Voilà ! J'ai demandé à Hinata de venir pour voir si ton corps accepte bien ton nouveau bras. Mais au vus des dernières analyses il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. »

« Hn. »

« Bien, je reviendrais plus tard pour te dire si tu peux sortir dès aujourd'hui ou pas. Tu étais censé sortir beaucoup plus tard mais tu récupère plutôt rapidement. » dit-elle une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle.

« On pourra reprendre notre entraînement ! Lee est un bon partenaire d'entraînement mais l'envie de le buter est inexistante ! »

« Tch, m'as-tu comparé à Lee ? »

« Hey ! Lee est un super ninja ! » défend Naruto

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. » bailla-t-il. « Eh arrête de crier. J'en ai marre de répéter cette phrase constamment. »

« C'est toi qui parle trop doucement ! »

« Dobe. »

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Naruto sans ses cris n'était pas Naruto, alors ça ne le derangeait pas tant que ça, mais un Sasuke qui ne se plaint pas de Naruto, serait-ce le même Sasuke ?

« J'en ai marre de ces murs blancs et de cette odeur »

« Je ne sais pas comment Sakura arrive à passer des journées entières ici. »

« Hey dobe. »

« Quoi ? » répondit Naruto sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il l'ait appelé Dobe.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi est-ce que toi et Hinata n'êtes plus ensemble. »

« Et depuis quand est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? » questionna Naruto, désormais sérieux.

« Qui a dit que je ne m'en suis jamais soucié ? Tu n'en a jamais parler alors je me suis dit que tu ne voulais pas en discuter. Je ne suis pas une personne envahissante comme toi. »

« Je ne suis pas une personne envahissante ! Et puis tu sais très bien que quand tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu fais tout pour le savoir. Tu es tellement curieux. » lui reprocha Naruto. « Et puis je sais très bien que tu es intéressé par Hinata ! »

« Naruto-kun ? »

« Crétin. »

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hinata venait d'entendre ce que Naruto avait dit. Il adopta son attitude nonchalante habituel, il était hors de question qu'il montre que les mots de Naruto ont eu un impact sur lui.

« Hinata ? » dit Naruto, tout blanc _. Sasuke va me tuer hehe._ Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

« Naruto ? J'ai cru entendre mon prénom. »

« Oh ! Oui, oui ! Sakura nous a dit que tu allais venir afin de déterminer la sortie de Sasuke de ce trou. » _Sauver par le gong hehe … « On ne pensait pas que tu viendrais aussi tôt. »_

« Oh je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Si je ne venais pas maintenant, je n'aurais été disponible que dans la soirée. Et il me semble avoir compris l'aversion de Sasuke pour les hôpitaux, alors j'ai préféré venir le plus tôt possible ... »

 _Elle est beaucoup trop gentille pour ce crétin …_ pensa Naruto, qui n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de Sasuke ayant des sentiments quelconques pour la belle. _Mais ne mérite-t-il pas le bonheur après tant d'année de souffrance ?_ se questionna-t-il. Il se mit à sourire. S'il y a bien une femme qui pouvait correspondre à Sasuke, c'était bien Hinata. Sa gentillesse olympique pourrait adoucir ce froid monsieur.

« Tu as raisons, il déteste les hôpitaux. J'espère pour toi que le diagnostic est bon. »

Sasuke et Naruto entendirent un petit « Byakugan » et virent des veines entourées les yeux si innocent d'Hinata. Sasuke était de nouveau fasciné par le visage qu'arborait la princesse Hyuuga. Ou plutôt il était fasciné par le byakugan. Il a toujours été vivement intéressé par leur pouvoir. On en attendait pas moins d'un génie comme lui.

Hinata observait attentivement les flux de chakra de Sasuke, et son bras était complètement en harmonie avec le reste de son corps. Kô avait véritablement fait du bon boulot. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux que lui. Elle désactiva son byakugan, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vu et lui sourit.

« Je penses que tu peux dès maintenant t'enfuir de cet hôpital »

Sasuke tenta de bouger son bras et donna un coup de poing non accidentel à Naruto.

« Ya ! »

« Arrête de pleurer »

« Je ne pleure pas ! »

Hinata rit devant la scène qui se dressait devant elle. Ils étaient si différents et si amis pourtant. Depuis la guerre, on comprend beaucoup mieux leur amitié.

« Je vais aller chercher Sakura pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ta sortie ! »

Sasuke et Hinata se retrouvèrent seuls.

Hinata ne l'avait pas dit pour ne pas jeter un froid dans la salle, mais elle avait bien entendu ce que Naruto avait dit. Et elle était totalement gêné de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle était sûre que Naruto racontait des bêtises. **Pourquoi est-ce que le grand Sasuke Uchiha, héro de la grande guerre serait intéressé par la petit Hinata, la décevante héritière ?**

« Je sais très bien que tu as entendu ce que ce crétin à crier. » Sasuke preferait aller dans le vif du sujet.

Il avait bien vu le visage étonné d'Hinata. Malgré qu'elle ait vite reporté son sourire chaleureux devant Naruto, lui, avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son expression.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke-kun. Je connais parfaitement Naruto, il dit souvent des choses … qu'il ne veut pas dire. »

« Hn. »

Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas totalement faux mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer quelque chose dont il n'était pas encore sûr. Et cela le rendait légèrement fou.

Il était conscient de son intérêt pour l'héritière mais il ne connaissait pas encore la nature de son attention pour elle. Etais-ce un intérêt amical ? Il était sûr que ce n'était pas ça, il avait déjà ces deux amis, il ne cherchait pas à se faire d'ami. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Etait-ce un intérêt amoureux ? Est-ce que Sasuke cherchait l'amour. Il essaya de se convaincre que non, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence d'au moins une seule chose.

Il était _attiré_ par Hinata. C'était la seule chose dont il était très convaincu maintenant.

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce nouveau sentiment. Une question apparaissait à la surface de tout ce cafouillis de question sans réponse présent dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha.

Est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui ?

« Sasuke-kun, avant que je m'en aille, je t'ai préparé ce bento. Je sais à quel point la nourriture d'ici n'est pas très bonne, alors je t'ai apporté ça. »

« Merci. »

Lorsqu'il découvrit le contenu, ses yeux s'illuminèrent presque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait tout cela pour lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que hier elle était venue lui rendre visite ? Elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui, elle ne lui avait rien promis également, elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Et maintenant, elle pensait à lui ramener son repas préféré. Il avait beau avoir un cœur froid, cette petite attention lui avait fait plaisir.

« Je »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle.

« J'ai besoin d'un avis pour quelque chose. » entreprit Hinata. « Kakashi m'a proposé de devenir le visage du Festival et je … Je … Je ne sais pas si je devrais le faire »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je- Tu sais pour être le visage d'une marque ou d'un quelconque évènement, il faut être vraiment … Jolie ? Et j'ai voulu demander à mon entourage mais je suis sure qu'ils me diront que je suis jolie pour me faire plaisir. Tu m'as l'air d'être une personne franche, alors je veux écouter ton avis. Ne te gêne surtout pas. »

Sasuke la toisa du regard. Elle le mettait dans une situation compliquée. Il était tenté de ne pas répondre, mais elle comprendrait qu'il ne la trouvait pas belle. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire « Hinata tu es belle » ? _Non. Allons-y plus finement._

« Il n'aurait pas fait appel à toi sinon. »

« En réalité c'est Ino qui à proposer que je sois l'égérie, et étant donné que c'est mon amie … » Hinata était sur le point de changer de sujet, elle ne voulait passer pour la lourde de service mais elle voulait un avis extérieur, et Sasuke était le seul de la Rookie 9 à pouvoir lui apporter l'avis qu'elle désirait.

« Tu es … hm … belle. _» Eh bah si je l'ai dit … Kami-sama_.

« Je- Je- Ah. »

Hinata était tellement rouge. Elle dirigea ses mains vers son visage pour le camoufler. Elle était beaucoup trop gênée, elle ne s'attendais pas à une réponse pareille. Elle ne savait même pas que Sasuke était capable de complimenter une personne, elle l'avait vu faire avec Sakura et Naruto, alors cette réponse était tout à fait inattendue.

Sasuke voulait rire face à la réaction de la bluette, mais il était trop gêné. Il n'y avait clairement qu'elle qui pouvait le rendre embarrassé. D'abord le parfum, puis sa proximité soudaine dans son salon et enfin sa question de la mort. C'était quoi la prochaine fois ?

Il entendit un léger « merci » camouflé par ses mains.

« A moins que tu ne sois pas photogénique. »

« Eh ? »

Il voulait la taquiner.

« Certaine personne sont hideuse en photo. Tu pourrais faire partit de ces personne-là. » Son expression terrifiée soutira un sourire de la part de Sasuke.

« Je n'ai jamais pris de photo exceptée celle de la photo de groupe lors de l'académie. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'air différente ... » cogita Hinata. Quand elle l'a vu le sourire de Sasuke elle avait compris qui l'a taquiné. « Par contre … ta photo avec Naruto et Sakura montre clairement que tu fais partit de ces gens-là. »

Hinata ouvrit sa bouche en un énorme O. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle été capable de … se moquer d'une personne. Elle ne le pensait pas du tout mais elle avait eu une envie soudaine de taquiner Sasuke.

Sasuke perdit son sourire instantanément. Hinata se mit à rire. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça.

Sasuke se leva du lit et d'approcha d'Hinata. Hinata ayant vu le rapprochement de Sasuke, s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Lentement mais surement, Sasuke s'approchait d'Hinata en se baissant légèrement à la hauteur du visage de la princesse nacré, les mains dans ses poches. Hinata marchait à reculons tout en évitant le regard perçant de Sasuke mais fut bloqué par le mur. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur le visage du mâle Uchiha devant les fameuses joues roses d'Hinata. Ils étaient tellement proche qu'Hinata sentit le souffle de Sasuke sur son cou lui provoquant un frisson. Elle était gênée et pourtant elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, elle appréciait sa proximité. Sasuke était de nouveau perdu dans le parfum d'Hinata.

 _Ressaisis-toi Hinata !_ elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Sasuke lui indiquant qu'elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Il se redressa respectant sa requête, et lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front.

« Itaî »

« Ça, c'est pour la pierre que tu m'avais lancée. » souri Sasuke.

Hinata se frotta le front pendant qu'elle admirait le sourire de Sasuke. Oui elle aimait beaucoup son sourire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello everyone,**

 **J'ai écrit ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner du minuscule chapitre hebdomadaire hehe (qui est également minuscule).**

 **Et je pense que celui va vous plaire ! Je suis beaucoup plus satisfaite de ce chapitre que du précèdent.**

 **On est au 9** **ème** **chapitre, il était temps que ça bouge enfin. Les belles discussion nocturne etc c'est bien beau mais un rapprochement physique c'est encore mieux.**

 **De plus on découvre ici une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Hinata. Alors je m'explique, étant donné qu'elle et Sasuke sont diffèrent, forcément en se fréquentant ils changeront légèrement. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi et mes amies, on se file nos petites expressions, on partage un peu de notre personnalité et même en amour, la personnalité du partenaire déteint un peu sur l'autre. Bon là on n'y est pas encore mais tout ça pour dire, que leur personnalité va évoluer petit à petit. Sasuke deviendra plus gentil tandis qu'Hinata un peu plus … Sasuke ?**

 **Pour celles qui demanderont pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'approche d'elle comme ça :**

 **1°) Il en avait envie mdrr**

 **2°) Il sait qu'Hinata est de nature timide et que s'il s'approchait d'elle, cela la gênerait et il voulait la taquiné donc voili voilouuu**

 **And now *roulement de tambour* les réponses :**

 **Tenshi678 : Eh oui ! Je veux montrer que Hinata est une femme qui a tous les atouts d'une femme fatale (mais timide huhu). Je suis sûre qu'il a dû avoir des histoires bien folle à cause de ses fangirls la XD. Eh bien vu la réponse my dear ! *pouce en l'air fière***

 **Kisa : Sasuke ne sait pas ce que c'est d'aimer, alors évidement c'est le bordel dans son délicieux cerveau ahahaa. Pour ce qui est du Hinata OOC, il se peut qu'elle le soit (tout comme Sasuke d'ailleur) mais en grandissant, elle s'affirme un peu plus, et de plus son expérience de vie la grandit et la change légèrement, je n'ai gardé que les bases de sa personnalité. C'est-à-dire, gentilles et timidité ainsi que manque de confiance en soi. Je suis contente que mon histoire ait pu te faire rire et qu'elle te plaise egalement ! Merci pour tes review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. KISS.**

 **Menthe : Brisé des cœurs ? Hinata ? Ouiiiiii ! Ahahahaa. Le rapprochement entre Sasuke et Hinaa va surement te plaire. D'ailleurs j'avais peur que l'idée du coup de pub ne vous plaise pas mais finalement elle a fait l'unanimité je suis trop heureuse ! J'espere que ce chapitre t'aura plu.**

 **Real : If you've read the fanfiction, I just have to accept your rank. When you write a fanfiction, you have to expect some people who don't like my fanfiction. Thank you for your read and your rank.**

 **Cicidy : Oui, le français et moi c'est terrrriiiiiiiiible, j'ai corrigé mes fautes (enfin celle que j'ai pu voir ahahaa). Mais faut voir mes chapitres avant que je les relise, ils sont teeerrible ahahaaa, un sketch le truc je te promet.** **Oui le english com n'a pas compris le principe des fanfics mais bon il fallait s'y attendre à ce que des gens se plaignent du pairing.** **La romance n'aura pas d'énorme obstacles parce que j'estime quand dans l'anime, ils ont eu assez de soucis comme sa ahahaa.**

 **Sur ce à jeudi ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	11. Chapitre BONUS

**Petit chapitre bonus, je voulais le mettre en tant que 10** **ème** **chapitre mais il est tellement minuscule (1000 mots) que je préfère le mettre en tant que chapitre BONUS.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre BONUS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura avait enfin annoncé à Sasuke sa permission de sortie. Il s'était empressé de ranger ses affaires et d'abandonner cette salle blanche détestable. Les taches était tellement plus simple avec deux bras, il avait eu peur de regretter sa décision, mais désormais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas prit la mauvaise décision. Tandis qu'il finissait de ranger ses dernières affaires, ses yeux furent attirés par la boite noire orné de décors orientaux.

 **FLASH BACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Tu as mangé ? » demanda Sasuke

Hinata le regarde avec ses grands yeux « Non, pourquoi ? »

Sasuke ouvrit la boîte qu'Hinata avait déposer sur la petite table blanche de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il avait vu qu'une seule paire de baguette à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea alors vers un tiroir et prit une cuillère qu'il avait déposé au début de son séjour ici. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit avec le bento placé sur ses genoux, Hinata le regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux.

« Tu ne comptes pas venir t'assoir manger ? »

« Oh, je n'ai pas faim, je l'ai préparé pour toi. »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de le manger seul »

« Je- »

Sasuke entoura sa nouvelle main autour du poignet fin d'Hinata et la tira près du lit en la forçant à s'assoir. Elle ouvra sa bouche, surprise, et Sasuke en profita pour lui planter une boule de riz.

« Maintenant mange » lui commanda Sasuke.

Hinata prit un croc de son propre onigri et prit le reste dans ses mains.

« Tu as faillis m'étouffer. » se plaignit silencieusement Hinata.

« Si tu m'avais écouté dès le début, tout se serais très bien passer. » dit-il en prenant une bouchée du plat de cette dernière.

Le repas se fit en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un de ses silences pesant, il était même agréable. Cela faisait du bien à Sasuke de se retrouver avec une personne calme, il a été toute sa vie près de personne bruyante.

Sasuke avait dévoré toute les boules de riz.

« Tu as pu profiter du lac durant mon absence ? »

Hinata souri. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il faisait des efforts de conversation avec elle.

« J'y ai pensé mais avec mes entraînements et mes cours, je n'ai pas de temps pour moi-même. »

« Tu parles des cours de séduction ? » taquina Sasuke.

Hinata rougit. « Non ! J'ai demandé à arrêter ces cours, il prenait beaucoup de mon temps libre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ces cours ? »

« Pour mes prétendants qui viendront après le festival » soupira-t-elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de les rencontrer.

Sasuke n'avait rien répondu. Le statu d'héritier n'était pas facile à vivre. Les gens pensaient que c'était une chose facile, que c'était même un privilège mais il se souvient encore d'Itachi qui se plaignait parfois. Son grand frère avait grandi beaucoup trop vite.

« Quand est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? »

« Vers dix-neuf heures pourquoi ? »

« Viens près du lac vers vingt heures. Je voudrais m'entraîner avec toi. »

« Avec moi ? Pourquoi ? » Hinata était surprise de la demande de Sasuke. Pourquoi voudrait-il s'entraîner avec elle ? Le seul qui pouvait prétendre être à son niveau hormis Naruto, c'était Rock Lee.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir de soucis avec mon nouveau bras et avec ton byakugan je pourrais savoir si je ne repousse pas mes limites. » expliqua Sasuke.

 _Oh c'était mon byakugan qu'il voulait, pas ma présence …_ pensa Hinata, déçue. « Bien sûr Sasuke-kun. Je vais t'aider. »

Sasuke voulait, effectivement, de son aide mais c'était également une excuse pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander un rendez-vous comme ce Dobe avec Sakura. Maudite fierté.

Sakura les découvrit ainsi. Assis, côte à côte, se regardant dans les yeux. Si elle ne les connaissait pas, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était un couple. Hinata fut la première a remarquer la présence de la rose.

« Oh Sakura-chan. Comment vas-tu ? »

« On essaye de tenir le coup, je suis extenuée. Et merci d'être venu voir l'état de Sasuke. Alors, verdict ? »

« Le flux de Chakra de Sasuke est parfait. Il peut s'en aller dès maintenant. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

« Hn. Enfin. »

« Je dois m'en aller, Sakura-chan, on se verra une prochaine fois. Aurevoir Sasuke-kun » dit Hinata avant de quitter la salle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Sasuke sorti enfin de l'hôpital et il prit le chemin menant à sa petite cabane isolée, qui lui avait manqué. Il n'avait absolument pas hâte de reprendre ses petites missions ridicules pour pouvoir regagner la confiance de Konoha. _Ces voleurs, tch._

« Ya ! Uchiha-san »

Sasuke de retourna et croisa un regard nacré amusé _. La gamine Hyuuga._ Elle affichait un grand sourire et avait croiser ses bras derrière son dos. Elle avait des taches de terres un peu partout sur son corps, elle devait surement sortir d'un entraînement.

« Félicitation pour ton nouveau bas, tu es encore plus cool comme ça »

« Je n'étais pas cool avec un bras ? »

« Ça avait son style, mais deux bras c'est encore meilleur. Est-ce que c'est pour faire de gros câlin à ma grande sœur que tu as finalement accepter l'opération ? » rigola Hanabi.

« Urusaî » s'énerva Sasuke. Voilà à peine deux minutes qu'il était avec elle, et elle taper déjà sur son système.

« Fallait la voir quand t'as refusé l'opération, elle était très fâchée. Bon là on parle d'Hinata elle n'est jamais énervée, mais t'as quand même réussi à lui faire dire le mot 'crétin' »

Sasuke s'arrêta. « Elle m'a insulté de crétin ? »

« Ce n'était pas bien méchant hehe » _Onee-chan tu vas mourir je crois …_

Sasuke était amusé de découvrir qu'Hinata pensait qu'il était un crétin. Ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres, ça c'était sûr.

« Elle avait totalement raison d'ailleurs. Pourquoi refuser ça ? »

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça à une gamine. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas une gamine, regarde je fais presque ta taille ! » dit Hanabi en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en se plaçant devant Sasuke. Ces deux sœurs étaient tellement différentes.

« Bouge. » dit Sasuke en poussant Hanabi.

« Tu veux que je porte ton sac ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colle ? » commença à s'irriter Sasuke.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose. » annonça Hanabi, plus sérieuse.

« Je t'écoute. Et vite, je n'ai pas trop le temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Rester coincé dans ta cabane à regarder un drama stupide et en mangeant des tomates ? Peu importe. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'entraîner ? » demande Hanabi avec un regard résolu.

« Non. » Sasuke reprit son chemin en ignorant le regards revolté d'Hanabi.

« Mais pourquoi ? » cria Hanabi.

« Ne m'embête plus, je n'ai pas le temps. »

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît » supplia Hanabi en se collant presque à Sasuke.

« La morveuse, quand je dis non, c'est non. Ne m'énerve pas. »

« Aller ! Ou je dis à tout le monde que tu caches des livres cochons sous ton lit ! » hurla Hanabi en pointant du doigt l'ultime Uchiha.

« Attend, t'as fouillé ma maison ! » s'indigna Sasuke.

« Attend ! T'en a vraiment ?! Oh je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Au moins maintenant je sais que t'es un humain » rigola fort Hanabi.

Sasuke avait du mal à croire qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège de débutant. Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. A force de rester avec Naruto, il commençait vraiment à devenir stupide comme lui.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Alors reviens me demander ça une autre fois et je reconsidèrerais ma réponse. »

« Pense tu parer à une gamine stupide ? Je sais très bien que tu dis pour que je te laisse tranquille, tu repousseras la question encore et encore. C'est soit tu me dis oui, soit tu me dis quand est-ce que tu auras le temps de devenir mon professeur. »

« Après le tournoi. Maintenant lâche moi. »

« YESSS ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets ! »

 _Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Re !**

 **Bon je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin alors j'ai décidé de vous écrire ce petit chapitre bonus, ici je parle de l'évolution de la relation entre Sasuke et Hanabi. Hanabi sera, plus tard dans l'histoire, une fervente défenseuse du couple de sa sœur avec Sasuke. Et Hanabi admire énormément Sasuke ! Et Sasuke va petit à petit d'attacher à elle.**

 **Prochain chapitre, on aura enfin le premier date indirect de Sasuke et Hinata, oulala qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de vous le faire découvrir ce 10** **ème** **chapitre hehe**

 **Now the answers :**

 **Kisa : Toi qui adore l'apparition de Hanabi, la voici ! Je l'adooooore moi aussi mdrrrr.**

 **Tenshi678 : La fameuse pichenette Uchicha, je trouve ça trop trop mignon ! Ouai j'ai trop hâte d'écrire la partie du festival !**

 **Sur ce je vous dis réellement à jeudi mdrrr *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	12. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **Bon bah le « jeudi prochain *kiss, kiss, kiss* » a été plus long que prévu hehehe (gênée)**

 **Je m'excuse de ma très très longue absence mais je passais mon code et j'ai dû y consacre tout mon temps libre alors j'ai mis en suspens cette histoire.**

 **J'avais hésité à vous annoncer la courte pause, mais je vous aurais donner de faux espoir mdrrr alors je suis de retour pour jouer de mauvais tour !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke avait longtemps attendu Hinata. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'attente, il s'est levé de la roche près du lac et s'apprêter à entrer dans sa petite cabane.

« Attend ! » cria une petite voix.

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard de la princesse Hyuuga.

« Je suis désolé de mon retard, mon entraînement avec Kô à durer plus longtemps que prévu. »

« Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps »

A peine avait-il prononcer ces mots, il sortit son katana et le pointa vers Hinata. Hinata n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Comme si elle ne le craignait pas. C'était une bonne chose, il en avait doucement marre des gens qui le regardait avec un regard effrayé de biche pathétique.

« Le crétin voudrait que tu observes tout son entraînement avec ton byakugan. »

Il avait apprécié la réaction de la belle. Elle avait ouvert sa bouche pleine en forme de O et ses joues avait pris une couleur légèrement rosée qui accentuait la pâleur de sa peau.

« Je-Je ne … Sasuke-kun tu n'es pas un crétin. » murmura-t-elle

« Hm, ce n'est pas ce que la gamine m'a dit » dit-il, amusé

« H-Hanabi ? »

Hinata avait alors commencer à rire. « Hana-chan m'a alors dénoncé. Je devrais également te confier quelque chose sur elle dans ces cas-là » annonça-t-elle. Sasuke a été surpris de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Hinata. Hinata est, après Naruto, la personne qui a le plus surpris le dernier Uchiha. Sasuke leva un sourcil, lui indiquant sa concentration totale.

« Tu es le premier crush d'Hanabi » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Sasuke montrait rarement ses émotions, mais il a bien voulu, cette fois-ci, montrer son étonnement. Elle était actuellement âgée de seulement quatorze ans, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait seulement sept ans lorsqu'elle a « aimé » Sasuke. _Les filles …_

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est plus le cas, elle aime Konohamaru désormais j'en suis certaine même si elle ne l'assumera jamais … »

« Konohamaru ? Dobe numéro deux ? Il semble que vous avez tout de même des points en commun » taquina Sasuke, lui faisant rappeler, qu'elle aussi, elle aimait un dobe. _Est-ce qu'elle aime encore ce crétin ?_ Sasuke n'a pas pu empêcher son esprit de se poser cette question qui le dérangeait pour X raison.

Enfin, pour X raison … Plutôt pour une raison qu'il refusait d'admettre.

C'était nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait ce que c'était d'être attiré par une femme. Du moins sentimentalement. Après la grande guerre et durant son voyage, il avait tenté de devenir un adolescent normal. Il s'était alors découvert des désirs qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis. Au départ il avait pensé qu'en s'exerçant beaucoup plus, cet excitation se dissiperait. Un jour, il avait rencontré Juugo et Suigetsu à Kumo. Après une soirée arrosé, Suigetsu lui avait fait comprendre que sa réaction était celle de n'importe quel homme en bonne santé et que cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose :

« Moi qui pensait que t'étais asexué mon pote, ça fait plaisir de voir que t'es vivant de ce point de vue la, prend toi une nana et monte à l'étage et puis tu n'auras pas de mal avec ta belle gueule d'ange » lui dit Suigetsu avec une pointe de jalousie à la fin de sa déclaration.

Il s'était alors amusé pendant un petit bout de temps, mais de retour à Konoha pour la première fois après son départ, il avait promis fidélité à Sakura, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais il respectait le dévouement des sentiments de Sakura à son égard. Il l'avait assez rejeté comme ça, il avait alors enfin accepté ses sentiments. Sasuke était une personne loyale, il éprouvait des sentiments fort pour la rose, mais ces sentiments n'étaient pas des sentiments amoureux, mais cela lui importait peu. Il s'imaginait déjà dans le futur, à l'intérieur de sa maison où Sakura serait la nouvelle matriarche des Uchiha avec des enfants à la chevelure rose et noir. Il avait également parler de Sakura à Juugo et Suigetsu. Il n'avait pas prévu que son retour à Konoha signerait son éloignement avec Sakura.

Il pensait qu'au début, cet éloignement état de sa faute, mais il a réalisé petit à petit, qu'elle attendait de sa part des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui donner. Elle voulait l'entendre lui dire des mots doux, proclamait son amour aux yeux de tous, mais avec le temps elle aurait pu savoir qu'il n'était pas ce type de personne. Il avait alors compris que l'amour de Sakura à son égard n'était qu'un rêve de jeune fille.

Naruto avait toujours aimé Sakura. Il pensait au début que c'était encore une rivalité entre les deux. Il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments était réellement sérieux. Il espérait que les deux resteraient ensemble pour toujours. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais la première raison pour laquelle il voulait cela était parce qu'il voulait écarter Naruto d'Hinata.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour la belle Hyuuga, mais il voulait apprendre à la connaître, passer plus de temps avec elle. Il s'était même surpris un jour, avoir l'envie de passer ses doigts dans sa magnifique chevelure pour savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Et maintenant qu'il voyait sa petite figure en face de lui, il voulait goûter ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui discutait avec lui, qui avait permis à sa curiosité de s'éveiller.

Ce n'était pas seulement physique, il aimait aussi discuter avec elle.

« E-Et si on commençait l'entraînement ? » proposa-t-elle, gênée par le dernier commentaire de l'Uchiha.

.

.

.

Après un entraînement intense, il faisait désormais nuit noire. Hinata avait conseillé à l'Uchiha de s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas ressentir d'atroce douleur au niveau de son nouveau bras.

« Quand tu rentreras chez toi » commence-t-elle à dire de manière hésitante. « Tu devrais prendre un bain froid, cela améliorera ta circulation sanguine. Et tu devrais te nourrir avec quelque chose de plus consistant que du riz. De la viande et des légumes améliorerons ta circulation sanguine qui doit être fluide pour te permettre un rétablissement complet. »

Sasuke la regardait intensément. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser à sa mère.

« J'y penserais »

Alors qu'elle lui disait aurevoir et se retournait pour emprunter le chemin la menant chez elle, il s'avança jusqu'à elle, et admira ses grands yeux étonné, semblable à une pleine lune. La lueur de violacé sur ses pupilles rendait son regard tellement unique.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

« Sasuke. »

« Quoi ? »

« Appelle moi seulement Sasuke. »

« Je- Bien d'accord Sasuke. »

Un silence s'installa et ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

« Sasuke-k, euh je veux dire Sasuke » Sasuke souri face à son embarras facile. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner, je suis une kunoichi, ce n'est pas un trajet seule la nuit qui me fera peur »

Elle ne voulait pas le déranger, elle détestait quand Kiba et Shino l'a raccompagné, elle avait l'impression qu'ils le faisaient parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était toujours la petite fille faible d'une timidité alarmante. Elle ne voulait plus que les gens pensent d'elle ainsi, pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits.

« Je ne raccompagne pas une kunoichi chez elle, mais une femme. » dit-il en continuant de marcher.

Hinata rougis. Elle savait qu'elle était une femme, mais la manière dont il l'a dit lui fit sentir quelque chose d'étonnement doux dans son ventre. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui, il était vraiment gentil.

Quand ils étaient en face du domaine Hyuuga, Ko était en face de la porte principale.

« Hinata-sama, où étiez-vous passée ? » s'inquiéta Kô. Quand il aperçut Sasuke, il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que l'Uchiha vous a fait quelque chose ? »

Hinata s'indigna. « L'Uchiha ? Nous ne parlons pas d'un objet Kô. Je te pris de bien vouloir respecter mon ami. » Hinata détestait parler de la sorte à Kô, elle avait l'impression d'abuser de sa position d'héritière, mais elle n'avait pas apprécié le ton de Kô vis-à-vis de Sasuke.

« Mais Hinata-sama, vous savez très bien de quoi il est capable. »

« Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il ne nous écoutait pas » s'alarma Hinata. Elle ressentait une légère honte. Sasuke n'avait rien demander, il avait témoigné un acte de gentillesse en la raccompagnant chez elle, il a seulement été gentleman. Et il se faisait juger … « Sasuke, je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagné, et on se voit demain comme prévu. »

Il n'avait pas prévu de se voir demain, mais il hocha tout de même la tête avant de s'éloigner.

« Hinata-sama je ne pense pas que ce une bonne- »

« Je ne veux plus en parler Ko s'il te plait, je te demande de me faire confiance pour cette fois, je suis capable de me protéger. » dit Hinata avant d'entrer dans le domaine et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Est-ce que Sasuke subissait ce genre de remarque souvent ? Peut-être a-t-il déjà entendu pire ? Surement …

Du côté de Sasuke, un sourire se dessinait lentement sur son visage. Hinata l'avait défendu. Et elle voulait le voir demain. Il a été surpris de voir Hinata le défendre, il avait l'impression de voir la Hinata du lac, lors de sa première soirée ici à Konoha. Comme quoi … Même un petit chaton, pouvait s'énerver. Et puis … Etait-il réellement ami ? _Seulement ami hein …_

.

.

.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard**_

Sasuke et Hinata s'étaient vu tous les jours de la semaine. Sasuke arrivait désormais à très bien utiliser son bras gauche et il s'était considérablement amélioré. Il était prêt à massacrer l'Uzumaki lors du tournoi qui approchait à grand pas. Il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste au début, mais désormais, il attendait ce combat avec impatience.

Ils devaient montrer à tous, que les Uchiha étaient puissant, que son clan, malgré son extermination vivait encore, plus puissant que jamais.

Lui et Hinata s'était beaucoup rapproché. Il connaissait désormais des petites choses sur elle, qui augmentait son envie de la connaitre un peu plus.

Hinata était placé devant un miroir et trois femmes étaient autour d'elle. Une, coiffait Hinata, une autre la maquillait et enfin la troisième semblait choisir la tenue parfaite pour l'héritière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait acceptait ça ?

Après une heure de préparation, les femmes semblaient satisfaites de l'apparence de l'Hyuuga.

« Tu es parfaite » complimenta Ino, qui venait seulement d'arriver. « Je vais m'occuper des derniers details » dit Ino a l'attention des trois autres femmes. « Elles t'ont parfaitement bien fait les triangles rouges du clan Inuzuka. Tiens, porte ça ». Ino lui tendit des lunettes semblables à celle de Shino. « Ça c'est pour le clan Aburame. Porte ce collier décoré du logo du clan Nara. Cet fleur pour représenter le clan Yamanaka, que je place sur tes cheveux. » dit-elle en plaçant la violette sur la base du chignon travailler d'Hinata. « Tes yeux représentent le clan Hyuuga. Et enfin l'éventail, qui représente le clan Uchiha. Pour les autres clans, j'ai travaillé pendant une semaine entière pour faire un mur floral qui représenté l'emblème de leur clan, ainsi que celle des autres villages. Ça sera le fond de tes futures photos. J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça ! »

Hinata était également excité de découvrir le résultat final de cet après-midi. Elle était aussi soucieuse de rater et de ne pas être à la hauteur de leur attente. Mais elle suivrait les commandes d'Ino à la lettre, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

.

.

.

« Hinata tu as fait un super boulot, je te montrerais le résultat final dès que possible » cria Ino mettant fin à ce photo shoot.

Hinata avait retirer obi et pouvait enfin respirer, elle ne pensait pas qu'une séance de photo pouvait être fatigante. Alors qu'elle remettait ses vêtements, elle s'empressa de dire aurevoir à tout le monde et de courir vers le lac, où Sasuke devait surement l'attendre.

« Sasuke, je suis- »

Sasuke était couché sur l'herbe endormis. Elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de Sasuke aussi reposé et en paix. Elle se coucha près de lui, et admira son visage en silence. Ses traits le faisait ressemblait à un prince. Son cœur commençait à tambouriner.

Elle sursaute quand elle sentit le bras de Sasuke s'enroulait autour de ses hanches et la rapprocher, la faisant tourner dans le processus, mettant le dos d'Hinata contre son torse.

Hinata frissonna quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Sasuke caressait son cou.

« Sa-sasuk- »

« Tais-toi » dit-il doucement, avec une voix rauque qui fit vibrer le corps d'Hinata. Même sa voix lui faisait quelque chose.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se reposer près d'elle et elle n'y voyait aucune objection. _Pourquoi est-ce si … plaisant._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm back !**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, pas très très long mais je voulais impérativement poster quelque chose, alors je ferais un effort supplémentaire pour le chapitre 11.**

 **Now the answer :**

 **Tenshi678 : Mdrrrrrr je me suis toujours dit que Sasuke après la guerre devenait un ado normal, enfin dans le sens où il n'était plus un coincer de la vie, psychopathe et puis ils n'ont plus 15 ans mais 19 ans alors forcément je pense qu'a un moment donner il s'intéressera à ça ahaha.**

 **Cicidy : Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'arriver à la partie des prétendants ! Et du festival ! Et du tournoi ! En gros de vous écrire la suiiiiiiite, je suis une fille impatiente Xd !**

 **Kisa : Mdrrr tu m'as fait rire avec ta dernière partit du commentaire ahaha et moi je suis assez etonnée qu'on n'est jamais penser que Sasuke pouvait avoir des livres cochons mdrr à force de traîner avec Naruto et Kakashi forcement …**

 **Menthe : Elle ne sera pas une gêne et ne sera pas non plus très présente, mais je l'introduirais quelque fois pour faire évoluer sa relation avec Sasuke etc etc Les effets de la pub arrivent bientôt hihi**

 **Missbetty : Si tu savais à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait plaaaaaaisiiiiiiiiir, c'est exactement l'effet que je voulais transmettre, je souris encore pendant que je t'ecris cette reponse. Ça me fait trop trop ziziiiir. Et puis moi aussi au début je ne connaissais pas ce couple, je l'ai découvert en lisant une magnifique fiction du nom de "Sweet Union" et j'ai enormément aimer son histoire et puis c'était trop mignon, je trouve qu'ils sont plus complémentaire. Bisouuuuus**

 **Sur ce à jeudi prochain *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	13. Chapitre 11

**Hola chicaaas (à moins qu'il y ait également des chicos qui sait ?)**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre à jour aussi souvent que je le voudrais, alors pour compenser j'ai intégré plus de SasuHina moment, parce que oui on avance dans l'histoire, donc forcément les sentiments augmente aussi, et puis on approche du festival et du tournoi (OMG I'm sooo exited !)**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres, mais niveau français, c'est une catastropheeeeee ! Je vais vite résoudre ça parce que vraiment je me répugne mdrrrr**

 **Et bientot je réintégrerais des ShikaIno moments (ça fait longtemps eu, c'est un couple que j'aime également)**

 **Bref je parle trop trop, passons au chapitre.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Doux réveil. Sasuke a eu un réveil de ce genre. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et découvrit un ciel sombre. Son bras était encore enroulé autour du corps de la jeune héritière.

 _Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir. Sasuke avait remarqué une fatigue croissante de la belle Hyuuga. Il lui avait plusieurs fois dit qu'elle devrait rentrer de reposer mais elle refuser à chaque fois. Il aimait sa présence alors il n'insistait pas plus que ça. Mais hier soir, il l'avait vu avec d'énorme cerne, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Au début il avait eu l'idée de dire à l'héritière qu'il annulait son entrainement hebdomadaire de façon un peu plus brutale mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer._

 _Et il a eu cette idée. Quand il a senti son chakra s'approcher, il a alors fait semblant d'être endormis. La connaissant, elle n'aurait pas voulu le déranger, et serait partit, en lui laissant peut-être un mot._

 _Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle s'approche de lui. Qu'elle se mette à le regarder. Il détestait la sensation d'être observé. Mais savoir qu'Hinata étudiait avec détail son visage, ça l'avait intimidé. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait quand elle l'analysait. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, une fille aurait intimidé l'Uchiha. Qui ? Cette pensée lui donnait l'envie de sourire._

 _Avant que les muscles de son visage forment un sourire, il s'empressa de retourner l'héritière contre lui._

 _« Sa-Sasuk- »_

 _« Tais-toi »_

Se tenir aussi près d'elle l'avait apaisé, et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'endormir. Une pensée commença à envahir son esprit : Et si tous ses réveils devenaient ainsi.

Mais il devait vite mettre fin à toute pensée semblable à cette dernière. Malgré son intérêt fort pour elle, il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments. Il s'interdit même de ressentir cette chose que l'on appelle « amour » pour l'héritière.

S'ils continuaient à se fréquenter tous les jours, ça sera inévitable. Il savait qu'il était faible face à elle. Il aurait dû le savoir plus tôt. Dès le premier regard, il savait qu'elle était dangereuse pour lui. Elle était ravissante, séduisante et dangereuse. Et il s'en voulait énormément de ressentir une attention particulière envers la femme la plus difficile à obtenir de Konoha.

Que dirait sa famille ? Il en avait eu un aperçu il y a une semaine déjà. _Kô_

Cet homme ne l'aimait pas, alors une partit de sa famille également. Il avait pensé aux paroles d'une des domestiques de sa demeure qui disait que ce serait « géniale » d'unir leurs deux clans.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense à ça ? _De toute façon, il ne se passera jamais rien_ , essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Il entendit un petit gémissement qui provenait d'Hinata. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement puis quand elle réalisa l'heure, elle se leva précipitamment.

« Oh Sasuke-kun, mon père vas me … tuer ! » dit-elle paniquée.

« Hinata, ne t'inquiètes, je leur dirais que c'est de ma faute. »

« Non surtout pas, je me suis endormie, je n'aurais pas dû »

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner, alors »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« Hinata. » dit Sasuke sévèrement.

Elle abhorrait quand il l'appelait ainsi, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. C'était comme ça tous les soirs.

Durant le trajet, Hinata avait le sentiment d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

« Détends-toi »

« Je suis détendue » mentit-elle

« Tu marches plus lentement qu'habituellement, c'est comme ça que tu exprimes généralement ta détresse. » déclara Sasuke.

Hinata le regarda, étonnée. Sasuke ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner, il était vraiment observateur. En seulement quelque semaine, il avait découvert ça. Même Kiba et Shino ne le savait pas. En réalité, seulement Neji l'avait remarqué.

Sasuke détestait marcher lentement. Il entreprit de prendre la main de l'héritière. Il savait qu'elle aurait une réaction amusante, ce qui le fit sourire en avance.

Il ne fut pas déçu, elle avait lâcher un petit « eep » et malgré le ciel noir, il pouvait apercevoir ses joues totalement rouges.

« Marchons plus vite » dit-il pour justifier son geste. En réalité, il voulait ressentir le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand ils s'étaient endormis ensemble près du lac.

Hinata n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasuke tenait sa main. La sienne. Elle se posait mille et une questions en même temps, mais une semblait revenir plus souvent que les autres : Pourquoi ?

Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. C'était vrai que cela sacrifiait sa soirée, mais ce qui semblait être un service au début, était devenue une partie de sa journée qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Elle aimait le voir s'entraînait. Elle aimait voir ses mouvements parfaitement bien exécutés, voir ses sourcils se froncer pour se concentrer.

Hinata était une fille, alors logiquement elle aimait voir ses muscles se déplacer agilement.

Mais si seulement ça s'arrêter à une simple attirance physique. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais elle riait beaucoup avec Sasuke, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était une personne capable de rire ou de faire rire une personne. Elle avait également remarqué qu'il aimait la taquiner, et aimait se moquer de ses réactions, qu'elle jugeait ridicule.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais il avait accepté quelque fois de parler de ses voyages, mais jamais de son passé. Parfois il parlait de Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Mais elle a toujours voulu lui poser une question.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

« Hum, dit moi est-ce que tu aimes Konoha ? »

« Non. »

Hinata ne fut pas surprise par sa réponse, elle l'avait deviné.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes alors ? »

« Pour Naruto et Itachi. »

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait d'Itachi.

« Itachi ? »

Il était soudainement devenu silencieux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question audacieuse.

« Je suis désolé Sasu- »

« Itachi a sacrifié sa vie pour ce village, il doit bien y avoir une raison. J'essaye de découvrir quelle est cette raison. »

« Sasuke, c'est tellement … beau. »

Quand il se retourna, il vit une Hinata prête à pleurer à n'importe quel moment.

« Hinata, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. » dit-il irrité, il détestait faire de la peine.

« Je n'éprouve pas de la peine, je suis juste touché par ta réponse. »

« C'est la même » répondit-il

« Non, je- Désolé »

« Qu'est-ce j'ai dit à propos d'être constamment désolé ? » dit-il en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front. « La prochaine fois, je t'en mettrai deux »

« Dé- Non, rien ! »

 _Elle était vraiment amusante._

Hinata se mit à regarder leurs mains jointes. La main de Sasuke était masculine, grande et chaude. C'était réconfortant. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement de nouveau.

Le reste du trajet était silencieux. Sasuke s'arrêta et lâcha sa main.

« Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin, ton père se fera de fausse idée s'il nous voit ensemble à cette heure-ci. »

« De fausse idée ? » demanda Hinata innocemment. C'est quelque seconde après qu'elle comprit, où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. « Tu veux dire, Oh non, tu penses qu'il pourrait croire ça ? »

Sasuke préféra ne pas répondre, s'il lui répondait que oui, elle risquait de s'évanouir sur le champ.

« Ne Sasuke-kun, on se voit demain ? »

« Tu devrais te- »

« Me reposer je sais. Mais je ne veux pas » répondit-elle, avec une petite moue. Sasuke allait craquer. « Et puis je ne fais que t'observer et t'aider quelque fois, rien de bien méchant. »

« Bien. »

Hinata lui souris et hésita quelque seconde avant de finalement se lancer et lui planta un petit bisou sur la joue de Sasuke et s'enfuie rapidement. On pensera aux conséquences de cet acte plus tard.

Sasuke resta immobile un bon moment. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de faire _ça_? _Comment veux-tu que je me retienne, si tu me provoques ?_ se questionna Sasuke en touchant délicatement l'endroit où elle avait déposé ses lèvres délicates _. Fait chier_.

.

.

.

Hinata appréhendait son retour à la maison. Son père allait réellement la tuer. Il était dans les alentours de trois heures du matin. Elle activa son byakugan et aperçus son père ainsi que Ko devant la porte principal du domaine. Elle allait prendre chère.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la grande porte, elle vit les sourcils de son père se froisser encore plus.

« Hinata-sama » Ko fut interrompu par Hiashi.

« Hinata, est-ce que tu as vu l'heure ? »

« Oui Oto- »

« Une fille de ton rang ne devrait pas rester a des heures aussi tardives ! Où étais-tu ? Avec cet Uchiha encore ? »

« Je peux tout expliquer Otosan »

« Tu étais bien avec cet Uchiha. Il ne me plaît pas. Pas du tout. Et tu vas immédiatement cesser de le fréquenter. »

« Otosan. »

« Non Hinata, depuis que tu le fréquentes, tu t'investis de moins en moins à tes travaux d'héritière. Et tu es tout le temps fatiguer, le temps libre que je t'offre et pour que tu puisses te reposer et non aller t'amuser avec cet Uchiha. »

« Otosan, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Sasuke est mon ami, rien de plus. Je l'aide seulement à se rétablir complétement. Rien de plus. Ce soir je … Je … Je me suis endormie en attendant sa venue près du lac, mais c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai eu cet énorme retard. »

« Hinata ? Tu t'es endormie, en pleine nature ? Près d'un homme ? Dix-neuf ans et toujours aussi naïve. »

Naïve ? Ce mot avait terriblement blessée notre héritière. Elle baissa les yeux devant son père, elle n'arrivera jamais à lui tenir tête. Mais pourquoi, est-ce qu'il la dévaloriser toujours autant ?

« Hinata, tu vas bientôt te marier ! Que vont penser les gens en te voyant tous les jours avec cet Uchiha ? Les rumeurs se propage vite, et si cela arrivait aux oreilles de tes futurs prétendants ? »

Pourquoi ?

« Tu es l'héritière de notre clan, ne nous déçois pas. »

« Je ne veux pas me marier ! Je-ne-veux-pas-me-marier. »

« Hinata-sama, s'il vous plait calmez-vous » tenta Ko

« Non, j'ai été calme toute ma vie. Pas une seule fois je ne vous ai dit non à toi et au clan. Jamais. Quoi que je fasse, vous me piétinez. Trépignez. Tu ne te souciais jamais de savoir si je vivais bien ces critiques. »

« Hinata, tu vas- »

« Otosan ! » pleura Hinata. « Je vous aime tellement que je n'arrive à rien vous refusez. Jamais rien. » continua-t-elle. « Mais s'il vous plait, par pitié, pas ça. Laissez-moi ce choix-là. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. » pleura-t-elle.

« Ma fille … Je, je ne peux pas te faire cet faveur, tu es l'héritière. »

« Otosan, avant d'être l'héritière, je suis … votre fille » sa voix se déchira. _Si tu penses que te marier ne te rendra pas heureuse, alors ne le fait pas._ Hinata repensa alors au gentil mot de Sasuke. « Ne veux-tu pas me rendre heureuse.

« Pense-tu que je fais ça dans le but de te voir malheureuse ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas heureuse Otosan. »

« Hinata, je ne suis pas le seul à décider et les prétendants ont déjà été sélectionner et ont répondu à l'appel, je ne peux pas tout arrêter pour un simple caprice. »

« Un simple caprice ? » Hinata ne savait plus quoi dire de plus. Ni les larmes, ni la colère, ni l'obéissance ne resonnerait son père. Elle voulait s'en aller loin d'ici. « J'ai toujours imaginé mon mariage comme étant le plus beau jour de ma vie, après t'entendre dire que tu étais fière de moi Otosan. Et je- » sa voix se cassa de nouveau. « Peu importe. »

« Entrons. »

« Non. » refusa Hinata.

« Hinata, tu n'as plus dix ans. »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ce soir. » dit Hinata avant de s'en aller rapidement.

Ko s'apprêtait à partir à sa poursuite mais Hiashi l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-là, elle doit rester seule pour le moment. »

.

.

.

Hinata avait voulu aller chez Ino, mais quand elle activa son byakugan, elle reconnut le chakra familier de Shikamaru qui était dans la même pièce qu'Ino. Elle avait alors opté pour Kurenaî, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger, elle allait surement réveiller Mirai. Tenten et elles s'étaient considérablement éloignées depuis la mort de Neji pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

Ses pas l'ont alors naturellement guidé vers la cabane de Sasuke. Elle y avait pensée dès le début mais avait vite repoussé l'idée. Mais il était sa dernière solution et puis elle voulait le voir. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait les bons mots pour la consoler.

A peine avait-elle la cabane dans son champ de vision, elle vit la porte de Sasuke s'ouvrir le dévoilant habillé d'un simple pantalon avec une serviette de bain autour du cou. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en continuant son chemin vers lui. Ne pouvait-il pas porter quelque chose de plus couvrant ?

Alors qu'elle se tenait face à lui, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Hinata ? »

« Est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? »

.

.

.

 **Re everyone**

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Encore un triste moment pour Hinata, mais il le fallait bien pour le rapprochement de nos deux héros hihihi**

 **Saori-sama : Hello ! Je suis super touché que je sois la première fiction pour laquelle tu déposes une review, j'ai souri comme une petite enfant, ça me touche énormément que mon histoire te plaise autant, j'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes, kiiisss**

 **Missbetty : Les moments romantiques vont s'enchaineeeer et j'adore les écrire ! Hinata a la rescousse face au mépris de Ko, au début j'avais prévu de plutôt mettre un villageois qui insulte Sasuke et Hinata vient à sa rescousse, mais ça ne colle pas vraiment à la personnalité de Hina-chan alors j'ai préféré ce scenario. J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu (Sweet Union de crazygurl12)**

 **KisaAkisara : Bienvenu sur . Maintenant que tu es inscrite ici, pourquoi pas écrire une fanfiction ? Ce serait géniale ! Je voulais faire ça au début mais du vu et revu malheureusement, donc je me suis dit pourquoi Hanabi, et puis ça sera utile pour le rapprochement entre Hanabi et Sasuke, vous verrais pourquoi par la suite huhu mddrr, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plu**

 **Cicidy : J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long maaaaais … XD je n'y arrive pas par manque de temps malheureusement mais j'essayerais du bloquer un week-end pour vous écrire un beau long chapitre !**

 **Sasuke et Hinata sont trop mignon c'est suuuure, j'aime bien faire les choses doucement pas trop précipités et je pense qu'on est tous du même avis, j'ai hâte que les choses s'accélèrent ! 4**

 **4Sur ce je vous dis à jeudi prochain *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	14. Chapitre 12

**Second chapitre de la semaine, pour me faire pardonner de ma très longue absence.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 12**

Si Sasuke n'était pas aussi neutre habituellement, il aurait surement ouvert grand sa bouche. Sa question l'avait surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir ce soir, en réalité il était persuadé que son père ne l'autoriserait plus à sortir pendant un petit bout de temps.

Sans un mot, Sasuke s'écarta de la porte, la laissant ouverte, lui indiquant l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Est-ce que … tu veux en parler ? »

Au vus de sa triste mine, il était évident qu'elle avait eu une dispute avec son père et qu'elle s'était enfuit de chez elle. Le chaton sortait de nouveau ses griffes. Elle resta silencieuse, et Sasuke se dirigea vers la petite cuisine pour lui remplir un verre d'eau en attendant que l'eau chauffe, pour pouvoir lui préparer du thé.

« Merci Sasuke » dit Hinata en acceptant le verre que Sasuke lui tendait. Il s'assit face à lui en essuyant ses cheveux, encore mouillé. Et il était toujours torse nu. Hinata se concentra sur le verre, devant elle.

Sasuke avait remarqué ses joues flamboyantes quand elle avait vu sa légère nudité. Il se leva et enfila rapidement un tee-shirt blanc.

« Je me suis disputé avec mon père. »

Le menton de Sasuke était placer sur sa main, et la regarda attentivement. Elle pouvait poursuivre.

« Je pense que c'est la fatigue qui me rend tellement à fleur de peau »

« Tu as le droit d'être énervée Hinata. »

Hinata le regarda l'invitant à poursuivre ce qu'il disait.

« Tu as également le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec ton père, tu as le droit de lâcher prise. Je sais ce que c'est de s'énerver contre la vie. »

Etre énerver contre la vie ? C'était en effet ce qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait tellement s'enfuir loin de cette vie, de cette responsabilité. Oui, elle désirait son droit d'aînesse, mais elle voulait également vivre la vie de toute fille normale de son âge.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas me marier, mais … rien à faire, il ne veut pas m'écouter. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne choisirait pas mon mari, et pourtant choisir des prétendants, n'est-ce pas un embellissement d'un mariage arrangé ? Ils me laissent croire que j'ai le choix, alors qu'en réalité, non. »

« Il va falloir plus t'imposer alors. Tu as réussi à leur faire réaliser que tu pouvais devenir l'héritière qu'il voulait, le plus dur est fait. Un chef de clan, doit savoir s'imposer. Alors passe le test en avance et impose-toi dès maintenant. »

Hinata souri. Elle savait que Sasuke aurait les mots pour la réconforter. Avec lui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout accomplir, il savait lui redonner confiance en elle.

Sasuke laissa Hinata réfléchir à ses dernières paroles, en attendant il alla préparer le thé. Il n'avait que du thé au jasmin. Il espérait qu'elle allait apprécier ce thé.

« Je n'ai que du thé au jasmin, ça te va ? » demande Sasuke de la cuisine. Il entendit un petit « oui » et apporta les verres remplis de thé.

« Merci Sasuke, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais … je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi. Et je n'avais nulle part où aller. Enfin je- »

« Hinata, tu ne me dérange pas et tu ne dérangeras jamais. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours la regarder de cet manière ?

« La salle de bain est juste là » dit Sasuke en lui indiquant une porte près du seul lit de la pièce. « Je te prêterais un pyjama, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens pensaient qu'il était si horrible ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens disaient qu'il était un vengeur sans cœur ? Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait face à elle. Celui qui se tenait près d'elle, était un jeune adulte dont la vie n'a pas été épargné. Les gens n'essayaient pas de se mettre à sa place. Qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils apprenaient que leur frère avait tuer tout leur famille ? Courir après un frère qu'on a tant aimer puis le tuer et se rendre compte que son frère était la victime de l'histoire.

Et même après tout ça, il était ce gentil homme qui se tenait devant elle. Lui et Naruto avaient tellement vécu de chose, et elle se plaignait de sa petite vie …

« Hinata ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sasuke avait bien remarqué qu'Hinata le regardait sans l'écouter, elle était totalement plongée dans ses pensées. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules d'Hinata et la secoua légèrement pour la réveiller de ses songes.

« Hinata, tout ira bien, d'accord ? »

Hinata hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant. Sasuke avait toujours ses mains sur les épaules d'Hinata. Il voulait s'approcher et analyser sa réaction mais la peur du rejet avait surpassé sa curiosité. Mais il devait être fixer …

Hinata préféra s'en aller rapidement dans la salle de bain, elle avait senti une tension entre eux. Son regard … Est-ce que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle ? Est-ce que lui aussi était attiré par elle ? Est-ce que lui aussi désirait passer du temps avec elle ?

Hinata s'adossa contre la porte. Elle voulait jeter loin derrière elle ses sentiments naissant pour l'Uchiha, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans le piège du charme de l'Uchiha comme quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des filles de ce village.

Sasuke toqua à la porte.

« Tient pour te changer. » Il s'en alla directement après avoir donné sa tenue et elle entra rapidement sous la douche.

Il ne savait pas s'il l'intimidait ou si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui. Maintenant qu'il voulait une fille, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur celle qui n'essayait rien avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que sa vie était si compliqué ?

Il prit une couverture et se coucha sur le canapé. Avec Hinata, il ne fallait jamais lui laisser le choix, s'il ne faisait pas ça, ils auraient discuté durant une bonne heure pour qu'elle finisse par accepter de s'endormir sur le lit _. Trop gentille_.

Il fit mine de dormir. Encore une fois.

Hinata découvrit un Sasuke endormi sur le canapé. Elle activa son byakugan et son chakra était reposé. Elle observa longuement le lit. Devait-elle vraiment dormir dessus ? Elle était tellement gênée, tout d'abord elle s'invitait et maintenant elle dort sur son lit ?

Elle s'installa lentement sur son lit et posa délicatement sa tête sur le coussin de Sasuke. Il possédait une odeur fraîche et épicée. C'était un mélange de cardamome, de lavande et un soupçon d'agrume. L'odeur de Sasuke accentuait sa vivacité virile et elle ne pouvait que fondre davantage pour lui. _Je commence à devenir comme toute ses fan girls …_

Elle avait réalisé qu'elle oubliait totalement ses légers sentiments pour Naruto encore enfouis dans son cœur quand elle passait du temps avec Sasuke. Et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'inquiéter. _Je n'aurais pas la force de vivre une seconde déception amoureuse …_

Maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé et accepté son attirance et ses sentiments naissant, elle ne sera plus aussi à l'aise avec lui. Et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle et elle n'aura jamais le courage d'en discuter avec lui, ni le courage d'être plus entreprenante. Et il y avait cette histoire de prétendant ... _Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais à ce point … Arghh_ ! cria-t-elle intérieurement. Elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus rien.

.

.

.

Quand elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, il devait être le début de l'après-midi. Ses yeux se sont naturellement dirigés vers le canapé désormais vide. Elle était seule.

Elle arrangea le lit et en profita pour ranger la maison qui était déjà bien entretenue. Quand elle s'approcha de la cuisine, elle remarqua une petite boîte et une petite note.

 _« Mange en attendant mon retour_

 _Sasuke »_

Quand elle ouvrit le petit carton, elle découvrit des roulées à la cannelle. Il s'en est souvenus …

Ils en avaient parler la fois où elle était venue se réfugier auprès du lac après sa discussion avec Naruto. Leur longue discussion nocturne avait marqué le début de leur rapprochement.

Elle prit en bouche un des roulées à la cannelle et ferma les yeux pour en savourer le gout. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais ils avaient l'air meilleur que d'habitude. Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient été achetés par Sasuke ? Elle voulait presque se moquer de sa dernière pensée ridicule.

Sasuke revenu rapidement de sa petite sortie. Il s'agissait encore d'une mission ridicule de Kakashi. Il avait dû aider un vieux à retourner ses terres. Comment est-ce qu'un ninja de son rang était rabaissé à faire ce genre de travaux ? Ce village voulait définitivement le pousser à bout.

Il entra dans la cabane et la vue qui se dressait devant lui, lui plaisait. Une Hinata, encore vêtue de ses vêtements surdimensionnés, se déplaçait avec aise dans sa petit cuisine en fredonnant une petite chanson. Elle semblait cuisiner quelque et cela semblait définitivement délicieux grâce à l'odeur que la cabane libérait.

« Oh Sasuke-kun tu es revenues ? »

« Non toujours pas »

Stupide question, qui installa une ambiance taquine

« C'est bientôt prêt » précisa Hinata. amusée.

Alors que Sasuke se servait à boire et s'assit près de la cuisine, un petit silence s'était installé.

« Sasuke-kun ? Dis-moi … excepté tes entrainements, que fais-tu d'autre ? »

« Hum … Passer du temps avec le dobe et Sakura. Et … Quelque petite mission que Kakashi m'oblige à effectuer. »

« C'était la raison de ton absence ce matin ? »

« Oui.

« Et si tu n'as pas de mission, tu ne fais rien ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça »

Hinata ri devant la réticence de Sasuke à avouer qu'il ne fait rien pour le moment. Elle avait deviné que le village ne lui faisait pas encore totalement confiance et ainsi il se retrouve à devoir regagner leur confiance. Pour une personne tel que Sasuke, ça devait être frustrant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'occuperais pas du domaine Uchiha ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu approcher l'endroit. Excepté lorsque tu m'accompagnes chez moi. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle j'effectue ces ridicules missions » répondit un Sasuke agacé. « Ils ont en leur possession tout mon héritage, et sans cet héritage, il m'est impossible de financer la rénovation du domaine. »

« Oh je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'avaient bloqué l'accès à ton héritage ... »

Elle trouva soudainement Sasuke très patient. Malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire, il avait finalement aidé Konoha à emporter cette guerre, et désormais il ne cherchait à nuire à personne et pourtant, dans ce village on le traiter toujours comme un simple déserteur.

« J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider … » exprima Hinata.

« Tu en fait déjà assez. »

« Sasuke-kun, tu ne le dis pas sérieusement, tu dis sa juste pour ne pas me vexer, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul à m'aider et je ne te rends jamais la pareille. Tu as été un très bon soutient moral.

« Tu l'es aussi pour moi. Tu es un très bon soutient moral. »

« Sasuke ? »

« Je déteste un peu moins Konoha grâce à toi … »

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rougir ? Sasuke ? Rougir ?

« Je vais aller me doucher » dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Hinata était en train de jubiler. Sa réaction était tellement … mignonne. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke pouvait être mignon. Derrière le personnage froid qu'il affiche, se cachait un garçon comme les autres finalement.

Elle finit de préparer le repas rapidement et attendit tranquillement que Sasuke revienne pour pouvoir commencer le plat. Après le plat elle devrait rentrer, pour reprendre son entraînement quotidien, les filles devaient s'inquiéter.

Sasuke prit une douche rapidement et s'assit face à l'Hyuuga.

« Itadakimasu »

Cette nuit et cette matinée avait était les plus belles de Sasuke depuis son retour à Konoha. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude mais il était désormais prêt à donner la permission à quelqu'un de venir partager sa vie … _Si elle le veut bien._

« Je vais devoir retourner chez moi, j'ai un entraînement »

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Encore énervée mais … Je ne veux plus en parler pour le moment, désormais je vais profiter de ce dernier mois avant les festivités. »

Elle débarrassa la table et ils firent ensemble la vaisselle. Elle savonnait la vaisselle et Sasuke les lavait. Comme une équipe. Et ils formaient une belle équipe.

Elle se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sasuke-kun, je voulais réellement te remercier. Je … Merci ». Sasuke se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse.

Quand elle quitta l'appartement, Sasuke l'observa s'éloignait.

 _Je sais désormais quel est mon objectif. Itachi, je vais réellement refonder le clan Uchiha et repartir sur de bonne base … je connais déjà la futur matriarche et … je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurait plu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

« Shikamaru ? »

Shikamaru avait toqué à la porte d'Ino. Il était rare qu'il vienne chez elle ces derniers temps. Il était assez occupé depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Ino, je m'en vais quelques jours. »

« Oh ? Tu as une mission ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour une mission. J'ai enfin pris des vacances et j'ai décidé d'aller voyager un peu. Je m'en vais ce soir alors je passe pour te dire aurevoir. »

Ino se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Elle en avait assez de ne plus avoir son Shikamaru. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne se voyaient presque jamais. Sa faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas vu excepté hier où il était venue lui demander de l'aide pour une mission secrète en plein milieu de la nuit. Il était toujours occupé au travail et les week-ends il était fatigué et maintenant qu'il a des vacances, il s'en va. Elle l'invita à entrer.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Quelque part ? »

« Oui je le sais bien mais un peu plus de détail ce n'est pas la mer à boire. »

« Tu es dispo ce soir ? Je comptais vous invitez à dîner toi et Choji. Choji est partant, il ne manque plus que toi. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il change de sujet ? pensa Ino.

« Oh, tu vas à Suna c'est bien ça ? »

« Ino … »

« Shika. C'est soit tu me donne une information complète soit tu ne me dis rien. » s'agaça Ino.

« J'y avais pensé mais si j'étais partit sans rien dire tu m'aurais fait une scène. Tellement gênante. » se plaignit Shikamaru.

« Attend … Comment cet idée as-t-elle pu te traverser l'esprit ? Ne rien me dire ? Es-tu sûre que l'on soit amis toi et moi ? J'ai l'impression que tu es là tout simplement parce que … tu as la flemme de devoir te disputer avec moi si j'apprends que tu es partit sans me le dire et non parce que je suis ton amie ! Tu m'énerves tellement. »

« Ino, tu es exécrable depuis quelque temps »

« Eh bien tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'exécrable ! De dégagez d'ici. Passe de bonne vacance je m'en fiche ! »

« Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit quel est le souci ? Tu es jalouse de Temari ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non. »

« Je vais à Suna parce qu'elle m'y a invité … pour que je rencontre sa famille. »

« Rencontrer sa famille ? Ya Shika- »

« On est ensemble. »

Ino se tut. Elle regarda le sol, le temps d'encaisser l'information. Elle avait vu leur rapprochement, le comportement de Shikamaru face à la fille du désert. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre mais … ça faisait si mal.

« Et après mon voyage, on reviendra ensemble. Et je te demanderai de mettre ton attitude de petite fille de côté s'il te plaît. »

Ino émit un petit rictus. « Tu es seulement venus me demander ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que j'allai refuser dîner avec toi et Choji avec cette information. C'était seulement une excuse. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, je n'aurais pas d'attitude de petite fille pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux plus jamais te parler. Alors à ton retour, je te demanderai de faire comme si je n'existais pas. » annonça Ino calmement, ce qui surprit l'intellectuel qui s'attendais a plus de cri de sa part, mais une Ino calme signifiait une Ino très en colère.

« Ino, ce n'est pas comme ça que dois le prendre. »

« Sors. » dit-elle en se retournant. Si elle le regardait plus longtemps, il allait la voir pleurer.

« Ino je ne te comprend pas, je- »

« S'il te plais, sors. » supplia Ino.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais entendu Ino supplier quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit comme ça ? Ino était définitivement la femme la plus compliqué du monde. _Mendokuse._ Il s'en alla sans rien dure de plus.

.

.

.

Hinata avait fini son entraînement. Désormais elle n'avait pas d'excuse. Elle devait aller affronter son père, qui était dans son dojo. Elle inspira un bon coup, et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il était en pleine méditation. Devait-elle l'interrompre ?

« Hinata »

« Père »

Silence.

« Je suis venus m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. »

« Hinata, je suis désolé. »

« Père ? »

« Si cela ne tenait qu'a moi- »

« Veux-tu du thé ? J'en ai préparé, du thé à la menthe, ton préféré.

« Hinata. »

« N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

 _Je ne veux plus en parler et il n'aime pas exposer ses sentiments, on verra plus tard._ Hinata souri à son père et lui versa du thé. Elle trouvera une solution.

« Puis-je sortir ce soir ? Kiba a organisé un restaurant avec toute la Rookie 9. »

« Tu as mon autorisation » _Notre fille te ressemble tellement chérie …_

.

.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici Naruto ? » dit Sasuke.

« Kiba organise une soirée avec tout le monde, tu devais venir. Et puis Hinata est là ! »

« Ne crie pas »

Ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant qui était rempli que de jeune ninja. L'ambiance était déjà à son paroxysme et Kiba et Lee étaient déjà bourrés. Naruto n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre.

« Oh Sasuke tu es venus ? » l'appela Sakura.

« Ce dobe m'a forcé à venir ici plutôt. »

Ils discutèrent quelque instant avant que Sasuke n'aille s'assoir dans le coin le plus proche du mur. Il écoutait les histoires de chacun et parfois il riait de la stupidité de Kiba et Naruto.

Hinata fit son entré et un contact visuel s'est immédiatement créer. Elle aurait bien voulu s'installer près de lui, mais Sakura était assis face à lui et Lee était à sa gauche et puis la seule place de libre était celle près de Naruto. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais c'était la seule place disponible.

« Hinata, sa faisait longtemps » la salua Naruto.

« Naruto-kun, comment tu vas ? »

Alors qu'Hinata et Naruto continuaient leur petit conversation, Sasuke fulminait. Pourquoi voulait-il discuter avec Hinata. Et puis la voir rire avec lui, l'énervait d'autant plus. Le dobe avait déjà Sakura, qu'il lâche l'affaire avec Hinata. S'il seulement il pouvait lui envoyer un chidori en pleine face. Il

« Quelque chose te dérange Sasuke ? »

« Rien. »

Il se leva et sortit rapidement du restaurant. Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. Il resta près de la porte du restaurant. Shikamaru et Choji l'avait salué avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

Hinata avait remarqué le départ hâtif de Sasuke. S'était-il passer quelque chose ? Elle se leva pour le rejoindre. Peut-être avait-il besoin de parler.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Il la regarda et ne lui répondit pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Maintenant tu peux retourner discuter avec le dobe. »

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu énervé contre elle. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Je, Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui as pu te contrarié ? »

« J'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien. Je déteste me répéter. »

« Sasuke-kun, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »

« Eh bien va aller discuter avec Naruto, il est toujours comme d'habitude lui. Matin, après-midi et soir. »

« Est-ce que tu es énervé que je ne sois pas venu m'assoir avec toi ? »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises »

« Est-ce que tu es … jaloux ? »

Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Je voulais m'assoir avec toi mais … Sakura était déjà là et je … ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Sasuke lui mit une pichenette sur le front.

« Aîe, mais je ne me suis pas excusée ! » se plaignit Hinata

« Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que tu ne me dérange pas, alors tu mérites bien ton coup. »

« Tu n'es plus énervé contre moi ? »

« Je ne l'étais pas. »

Ils se regardèrent. Hinata était perdue dans ses yeux noirs tandis que lui était perdu dans ses yeux perlé. Les yeux de Sasuke était un mystère, elle ne se délectait jamais de les regarder. Sasuke commençait à s'approcher dangereusement du visage de la belle héritière. Hinata était confuse par toute ses sensations fortes, puissantes et nouvelles qu'elle éprouvait. Est-ce qu'ils allaient s'embrasser ?

« On ne devrait pas le faire » avertit Sasuke

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Hinata tout en s'approchant de Sasuke délicatement.

« Ça. »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais me retenir plus longtemps »

« Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? » questionna timidement Hinata.

« Je … Je. Et puis merde. » Il l'embrassa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi !**

 **Après 11 chapitres … voici enfin le bisouuuuuuus. Le futur chapitre y'au plus de détail sur leur baiser hihiiiiiiiiii.**

 **Alors si vous vous demandez pourquoi Hinata abandonné aussi vite, c'est simplement parce qu'elle cherche un plan et qu'elle sais qu'avec son clan il faut toujours aller dans leur sens. Tout est stratégique.**

 **Menthe : Coucou ! Effectivement Hinata va devoir se battre pour ne pas se marier avec ses prétendant et … supriiiiise, vous le saurez très bientôt !**

 **KisaAkisara : Franchement lance-toi ! Moi aussi je suis super naze en français (C'est beaucoup trop duuuuuure), et pourtant je me suis lancée. Au pire essaye de faire un petit one-shot et t'aura une idée sur ta capacité d'écriture, mais le plus important je trouve que c'est les idées. Avoir une panne d'inspiration c'est terrible ! Alors l'épisode de la cabane ahaha, à la hauteur ?**

 **Cicidy : Sasuke aime trop se mentir à lui-même c'est trop, j'ai repris ce trait de caractère du manga, il a vraiment du mal avec sa c'est dingue ! Ce chapitre est encore plus mignon hihi**

 **Muffin : Hey !**

 **Figure-toi que je pensais à changer mon résumé pourris ahahaa, j'ai cherché durant des heures et des heures un résumé à la hauteur et puis non, il est merdique mdrr.**

 **Je suis désolé de jouer avec tes émotions ahaha mais il le fallait, je suis désolé, mais les fins de mes chapitres sont toujours aussi chiantes ahahaa (tu vas me tuer pour ce chapitre aussi mdrrr)**

 **Merci pour tes compliments au sujet de ma fanfiction, et il est vrai que l'histoire est banale, elle suit tout simplement l'histoire de Naruto, je voulais qu'on puisse se dire que oui, cette histoire pouvait être une fin possible du manga, bien sur ce n'est pas à la hauteur de Mr Kishimoto, mais on fait du mieux qu'on peut haha.**

 **Moi aussi je comptais faire tomber Sasuke sous le charme de madame lavande comme tu le dis durant ce festival, mais l'histoire aurait pris trop de temps à s'installer.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre t'a pluuu kiiisss**

 **Jeuneecrivaine : Ça fait toujours plaisir un commentaire, j'aime savoir qu'on lit et apprécie ma fanfiction** **J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu**

 **Missbetty : Coucou :D Sasuke est une personne calculatrice, il ne fait jamais rien sans rien, je devais chercher un but à cet scène ahahaa Tu as raison le festival approche à grand pas, et je pense que cette fin t'a plu, on l'a tous attendu avec impatience cette scène héhé.**

 **Satsuki : 3 reviews about how Sasuke is such an asshole, I mean is this you real ? Robin ? With another nickname ? Well, please, if you don't like Sasuke at this point (should I remember you that he is just a fictional character ?) just don't reed it. Have a good night / day**

 **Vous en pensez quoi du couple ShikaIno d'ailleurs ? Il est plutôt rare je trouve alors que je les trouverai trop adoooorable !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis cette fois-ci à Samedi, car je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre à jour jeudi mais j'essayerais ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	15. Chapitre 13

**Salut !**

 **Bon j'avais dit que j'allais mettre à jour samedi mais avec la reprise des cours c'est assez compliquer de pouvoir poster des chapitres hebdomadaires. La vérité sa me rend triste de plus pouvoir autant écrire mais malheureusement la FAC me bouffe énormément de temps et ça me soule ! (Oui j'en ai déjà marre des cours grrrr)**

 **Mais boooon, trêve de bavardage et passons aux chapitre 13 ! Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'est pas malheureux aux contraires. Alors les choses vont désormais aller un peu plus rapidement, car je ne veux pas prendre six ans à finir cette histoire, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que cette histoire ne possèdera pas 50 chapitres, mais plutôt vers les 30, mais bon seul l'avenir nous le dira.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru de la part de Sasuke mais son baiser était langoureux et doux. Quand elle imaginait ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke, elle rêvait d'un baiser fougueux et passionnée. Mais elle préférait ce baiser à celui de ses rêves, elle se sentait désirée, envoutée. Hinata entreprit de placer ses mains sur la nuque de Sasuke qui le prit comme un feu vert pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il lui demanda alors l'accès de sa bouche, qu'Hinata accepta volontiers.

Sasuke plaça sa main droite sur la hanche d'Hinata. Sa main gauche sur la joue chaude d'Hinata, il savait qu'elle devait être rouge. Il voulait tellement lui montrer ce qu'elle lui faisait, mais Hinata était une fleur délicate qui méritait un baiser à la hauteur de sa tendresse. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais quand il avait ressenti sa main chaude sur sa nuque, il avait sentit sa peau vibrer.

Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, les mains d'Hinata étaient moites, celles de Sasuke étaient chaudes. Si seulement il n'était pas devant ce fichu restaurant, pensa Sasuke.

Leur baiser prit fin, mais Sasuke ne s'éloigna pas de la belle pour autant. Il effleura son nez avec celui d'Hinata et déposa son front contre le sien. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, profitant de la présence apaisante de l'un et de l'autre.

« Sasuke ? » murmura Hinata après un long moment silencieux.

« Rentrons. »

« Non. »

Sasuke leva un sourcil, surpris de la reponse negative de la princesse Hyuuga.

« Je … Je veux passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. »

Une chose qu'elle avait appris grâce à sa relation avec Naruto était de _s'affirmer_. Elle était tellement intimidée par le jeune héros blond, qu'elle n'osait jamais rien lui dire. Elle suivait le mouvement du blond même si elle n'était pas d'accord, et elle se répétait sans cesse, que le fait qu'il avait enfin accepter ses sentiments pour elle était suffisant pour la rendre heureuse. Elle n'osait jamais lui dire qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, parfois elle voulait se confier à lui mais elle ne voulait pas le gêner. Elle ne lui parlait jamais de ses craintes et elle ne lui avait jamais parler de sa jalousie envers Sakura, excepté cette nuit-là, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Sasuke avait été un confident, un ami, et maintenant elle avait un intérêt amoureux envers lui. Et une chose que ce dernier faisait et que Naruto ne prenait pas le temps de faire était de la rassurer quand elle en éprouvait le besoin.

Ils avaient besoin de discuter, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir après ce baiser sans aucune explication. Qu'est-ce que ce baiser voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient faire comme si de rien n'était ? Est-ce que leur relation aller changer ?

Elle ne connaissait pas la nature exacte de ses sentiments. Mais elle savait qu'il lui faisait ressentir des choses et elle voulait que cela évolue.

« Allons au lac »

Sasuke prit la main d'Hinata et, ensemble, ils empruntèrent le chemin menant au lac. La main chaude et rassurante de Sasuke entourant la sienne, lui fit ressentir une sensation de papillon dans le ventre. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il lui jeta un regard bienveillant et un petit sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle appréciait tant, ce sourire qu'il ne faisait que rarement et c'était pour cette raison que ce sourire était si spéciale. Oui, elle voulait définitivement être avec lui, et découvrir toutes les nuances de Sasuke.

Ils s'étaient assis au bord du lac.

« Et maintenant ? »

Hinata ne pouvait pas deviner les pensées de Sasuke, malgré les trois mois passés avec lui, il restait encore une personne mystérieuse.

« Je pensais avoir été assez clair »

« Uh ? »

« Hinata, penses-tu réellement que j'embrasserais n'importe qui ? »

Hinata rougi. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses joues chaudes et détourna son regard, il avait mentionné leur baiser et il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était trop pour une fille timide comme Hinata.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que- »

Hinata fut interrompue par les lèvres de Sasuke. Hinata, secoué par ce baiser inattendue, elle se tut et fut accueillis par le visage rouge d'un Sasuke complètement gêné.

« Hinata, je ne suis clairement pas une personne qui te sortira le grand jeu, ou te dira de long discours, je préfère agir et- »

Hinata le stoppa avec ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec ce baiser elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Sasuke était assez pudique sur ses sentiments et si mettre un mot à leur relation le gênait alors elle ne le fera pas pour le moment, elle préférait prendre son temps, tout comme lui.

« Ce soir c'est la peine lune » dit Hinata pour changer de sujet.

Sasuke sourit devant sa tentative de le rendre à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle était faite pour lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire comment est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu la remarquer avant.

« Est-ce que tu connais le mythe de Tsuki-Yomi ? » l'interrogea Sasuke.

Hinata connaissait parfaitement bien cette histoire mais elle voulait entendre la voix de Sasuke lui contait cette histoire. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Tsuki-Yomi, Dieu de la Lune, vivait avec dans le ciel avec sa sœur Amaterasu qui était la déesse du Soleil. Un jour, cette dernière l'envoya en ambassadeur auprès d'Ukemochi, la Déesse de la nourriture afin de participer à un festin. Cependant quand Tsuki-Yomi découvrit que la nourriture qui lui était servi provenait de la bouche et du nez d'Ukemochi, il fut si dégoûté qu'il la tua sur le champ. Sa sœur, fâchée contre lui, ne voulut plus jamais le revoir. Dès lors, les deux enfants d'Izanagi, une des deux divinités à l'origine de la création du monde, décidèrent de vivre en alternance dans le ciel, expliquant la succession du jour et de la nuit. »

« C'est une jolie histoire. Dit Sasuke, qu'est ce tu aurais fait si on te servait un plat d'une personne provenant de sa bouche et son nez ? »

Hinata ricana devant la petite grimace horrifiée de Sasuke.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le dobe est capable de faire ça. » dit Sasuke faisant amplifier le rire d'Hinata. Sasuke se mit alors à admirer le rire de la belle Hyuuga.

« Cela ne m'étonnerai pas de sa part. Il a des idées souvent farfelues. Quoique ... Est-ce possible de faire ça ? »

Sasuke se coucha sur l'herbe et fut bientôt rejoint par Hinata, et ensemble, ils regardèrent les étoiles. L'air frais de la nuit qui chatouillait leurs visages, le chant de l'alyte accoucheur ainsi que la douce lumière de la lune installait une ambiance réconfortante.

« Hinata, est-ce que tu es au courant de tout ce que j'ai fait ? »

Sasuke voulait aborder ce sujet depuis bien longtemps, ils ne pouvaient pas s'engager dans une relation si Hinata ne savait pas tout de lui. Et si elle le rejetait après ça ?

« Je sais tout de toi avant même de t'avoir connu Sasuke. »

Sasuke déglutit. « Et … Je … Je ne te dégoûte pas ? »

Hinata se leva légèrement pour s'appuyer contre son coude et regarda Sasuke, toujours coucher. C'était assez rare de voir Sasuke déstabilisé.

« Sasuke ? Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ? Je croyais pourtant que tu savais déjà ce que je pensais de toi. Tu es une personne formidable qui a juste prit certaine mauvaise décision, et je ne te jugerais jamais pour ça. » Hinata sourit. « Moi qui pensait que le grand Sasuke Uchiha était une personne arrogante et quelqu'un d'abominablement assurant » se moqua-t-elle, elle s'était découvert un côté très taquin à force de rester avec Sasuke qui ne cessait de l'embêter.

Sasuke se retrouva sur elle et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Si elle savait tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, il était sûr qu'elle voudrait s'enfuir loin d'ici toute rouge. Il fit son magnifique sourire en coin et admira la petite mine effrayée d'Hinata.

« Si tu préfères ce Sasuke-là, je n'ai aucun souci avec ça. » susurra-t-il près de son oreille.

Hinata avait le cœur qui tambourinait, et elle sentait qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. _Hinata ressaisis toi !_

Sasuke avait remarqué la lutte émotionnelle d'Hinata et se releva en riant, amusé par la réaction adorable d'Hinata et également fier de savoir qu'il pouvait la rendre aussi nerveuse.

Hinata lui tapa doucement le bras, même si son petit jeu ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, mais bien au contraire ! Elle aimait ce côté-là de Sasuke.

« Gardons cela pour nous pour le moment. » dit Sasuke

« Hm ? Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de la réaction de ma famille ? »

« Pas seulement ta famille. En réalité j'ai bien peur que le village entier ne vienne mettre son petit grain de sel. »

Sasuke ne se vantait pas d'avoir la majorité de la population féminine, cela l'embêtait énormément. Si tout le monde était au courant de son histoire naissante avec Sakura, il savait qu'elle pouvait se défendre. Il ne doute pas des capacités d'Hinata, mais il savait qu'elle était beaucoup trop gentille, et qu'elle détestait les conflits.

« D'accord. » accepta Hinata

Cela ne dérangeait pas énormément Hinata, cependant il y avait encore la question des prétendants.

« Sasuke, as-tu oublié les prétendants ? S'ils me pensent encore libre, ils viendront à la fin des festivités. Et- » s'inquiéta Hinata.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? » la coupa Sasuke.

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors laisse-moi gérer ça, fait moi confiance. Maintenant permet moi de te ramener chez toi.»

Sasuke avait déjà une idée derrière la tête.

.

.

.

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

 _ **Nos héros continuaient leur entrainement pour le tournoi qui approchait à grand pas. Konoha était désormais animés. Plusieurs habitants d'autre villages voisins avait déposé leur valise, le temps de quelques jours pour profiter des festivités que le village leur proposait. Des décorations était déposer partout dans la ville, des affiches faisant la promotion du tournoi. On y voyait Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, et tous les autres membres de la Rookie 9. Et l'affiche la plus grande de la ville qui était à l'entrée du Village cachée de Konoha était la magnifique photo d'Hinata. Et dans deux semaines, le festival débutera.**_

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! » s'exclama Kakashi.

Hinata, Naho, Naora et Natsuko, entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage suite à son appel.

« J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'Hokage de Konoha.

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles avant de répondre non.

« Parfait ! Car aujourd'hui nous tournons le clip d'une de vos chansons. » annonça Kakashi.

« Un clip ?! Vous voulez dire qu'on va passer à la télé ! » cria presque Naora qui fut réprimandé par un regard sévère de Naho.

« C'est exactement ça. Nous devons attirer un maximum de personne. Et quoi de mieux que de faire la promotion de la partie clé de notre festival ? »

Naho, Naora et Natsuko portaient un énorme sourire sur leurs lèvres. Elles nageaient en plein rêve. Hinata était nerveuse à l'idée de danser et chanter devant des caméras.

« Revenez à quinze heures au bureau, et surtout ne vous tracassez pas. Ah ! Hinata, il y a une surprise qui t'attend devant les portes de Konoha. »

Les filles saluèrent respectueusement Kakashi et sortirent rapidement du grand bâtiment rouge. Les filles étaient tellement joyeuses et excités.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Ça sera géniale. » cria Naora

« Vous avez oublié une chose les filles. » parla pour la première fois Natsuko.

« Le choix de la chanson. » compléta Naho.

« Laissons le choix à Hinata-sama » proposa Naora. « Sans elle, nous ne serions pas ici, à rêver d'une reconnaissance musicale. Alors laissons-lui le choix. Et puis c'est notre précieuse héritière ! »

Natsuko et Naho acquiescèrent. Hinata leur lança un merveilleux sourire, attendrit par leur gentillesse.

« Comme si c'était ton dernier. » Hinata connaissait déjà la reponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise ? » Dit Naora. « Dites-nous Hinata-sama ? Entre vous et l'Uchiha ? Il y a quelque chose ? » taquina Naora.

« E-Euh je … Non il ne se passe rien du tout entre n-nous. »

« Vous ne savez pas vraiment mentir Hinata-sama » commenta Natsuko.

Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à se douter de quelque chose. Shino, Hanabi, Kô ainsi que son père avaient déjà fait part de leur doute. Étonnement son père n'avait pas plus relevé que ça. Cela l'effrayait légèrement.

Ils sortaient plus souvent ensemble en plein centre-ville. Si une personne cherchait Hinata, on lui dirait qu'elle était avec Sasuke et si une personne cherchait Sasuke, on lui répondait qu'il était avec elle. Il n'était pas vraiment discret, mais ils voulaient passer du temps ensemble. Ces deux dernières semaines en tant que « couple » les avaient énormément rapprochés. Et elle n'a jamais été aussi épanouie de sa vie.

« Bien, va pour la chanson du clan Uchiha » vota Naho et fut rejoint par les deux autres membres Hyuuga.

« Je vous remercie les filles. »

Hinata marchait vers la porte principale de Konoha, afin de découvrir la surprise. A cette heure-ci le village n'était pas remplie et plutôt calme. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, elle distingua Sasuke qui avait ses yeux braqués sur une énorme affiche. Elle le rejoignit rapidement.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Viens voir par toi-même » dit-il sans détacher son regard de l'affiche.

Elle contempla alors l'affiche et fut surprise de sa découverte. C'était elle. Elle était assise au centre près du magnifique mur floral d'Ino. Vêtue d'un Kimono rouge, qui laissait entrevoir ses épaules pâles et également en accord avec son rouge à lèvre, elle tenait l'éventail du clan Uchiha d'une main et avec l'autre elle baissait les lunettes du clan Aburame pour découvrir ses yeux, symbole du clan Hyuuga. Elle faillit ne pas se connaître. On pouvait lire tout en bas de l'image "Bienvenue à Konoha". Elle aimait l'affiche.

« Elle te plaît ? » demanda Hinata.

L'avis de Sasuke était important pour elle, mais elle perdit rapidement son sourire devant le silence de Sasuke.

« Sasuke ? » tenta de nouveau Hinata et elle reçut pour réponse un grognement. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si » Hinata souri devant le compliment de Sasuke qui était rare. « Mais … »

« Mais ? »

« Rien. »

« Si dit moi ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! »

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu deteste chez moi. »

« Sasuke n'essaye pas d'esquiver la question » se plaignit Hinata en faisant une moue mignonne. Elle savait que Sasuke détestait quand elle faisait cette tête, mais au moins il ne lui refusait plus rien après. « Est-ce que tu me trouves moches ? »

« Hinata, tu sais très que je te trouve belle mais … »

« Mais ? Aller Sasuke s'il te plaît »

« Tu m'énerves. »

Hinata lâcha un petit rire, elle savait qu'il avait céder.

« Je ne veux pas que d'autre homme te voit comme ça. » dit doucement Sasuke. « Ils vont encore plus te courir après. ». Il détourna son visage de l'image pour regarder Hinata.

Hinata était clairement surprise de cette réponse. Est-ce qu'il était réellement jaloux ?

« Sasuke tu es jaloux ? » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, afin de s'empêcher de rire.

« Non. »

« Si, tu es jaloux »

Hinata était amusé de voir les joues de Sasuke s'empourprer. Ils inversaient les rôles cette fois-ci.

« J'aime b-bien te voir jaloux. » avoua timidement Hinata. « Et puis … tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne plais à personne contrairement à toi. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être. Avec toute ses filles qui te tourne autour... » dit Hinata en gonflant ses joues. Sasuke lui fit son sourire en coin et lui planta un bisou sur sa joue droite en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

« Parfois je me demande si ce sont réellement des filles … » dit Sasuke, soutirant un petit rire de la part d'Hinata.

« On tourne un clip pour promouvoir le festival plus tard dans la journée, ça te dit de venir ? »

« Je dois aller voir le dobe et Sakura, mais j'essayerais de venir. »

Hinata n'insista pas plus que cela, elle savait qu'il utilisait tout son temps libre avec elle, elle devrait lui laisser un peu de répit avec ses amis.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois répéter avec les filles une dernière fois. »

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à saluer Hinata, les deux entendirent un cri reconnaissable entre mille.

« Oî ! Sasuke ! Hinata-chan !»

« Oh salut Naruto-kun. »

« Dobe. »

Les trois échangèrent des banalités avant qu'Hinata n'annonce son départ.

« Hey Teme … Vous étiez drôlement proche. »

« Où est Sakura ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Elle nous as dit de la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Et puis n'essaye pas de te défiler ! Réponds-moi !»

Et une énième bataille entre nos deux héros de guerres commença.

 **Hi !**

 **Alors si vous trouvez qu'ils échangent beaucoup trop de bisous mdrrr, c'est normal c'est parce que c'est le début de leur relation. Sa peut du coup paraitre OCC, mais le Sasuke de Boruto, scuza me, mais ne sera pas intéressant dans cette fiction si je respectais ce caractère, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mdrr. D'ailleurs plusieurs personnes le qualifient de père indigne, bon après je ne vous cache pas que je suis pas trop fan de Boruto, je regarde pas énormément.**

 **Now the answer :**

 **Muffin : Ne me déteste pas s'il te plait ahahaaa. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas pris mal au contraire et je te remercie encore une fois. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.**

 **Cicidy : Il y a encore eu une scène de jalousie et j'en ai un paquer dans ma tête hihihi. Et pour les baisers aussi tu seras servi hehe.**

 **Missbetty : Eh oui ! Profite bien de ce chapitre ou tout roule sur des roulettes (peut être le prochain aussi je ne sais pas encore.) en tout cas si c'est trop facile, ce serait tellement nul. Il faut du piquant ahaha. Bisous**

 **KisaAkisara : J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes, je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi mignon je pense, enfin avec autant de marque d'affection. Le chapitre dernier était un avant-gout de leur vie de couple future (** **ou pas)**

 **Sakka-sensei : Coucou ! Le meilleur compliment que tu puisses me faire est que je respecte bien le caractère des personnages parce que je t'avoue que parfois j'ai plein d'idée dans ma tête et puis je me dis ah mais naaan Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait sa en temps normal etc etc dons je suis contente ! Et oui effectivement le français … ce n'est pas jolie jolie ! J'essayerais de faire des efforts. J'aurais voulu avoir une lectrice beta mais je ne sais pas où trouver, si tu en a une à me conseiller je suis preneuse ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et bonne continuation pour ta fiction « Le Chantage » que j'adoooore ! (En temps normal je ne suis pas trop fan des fictions AU mais celle la m'a complètement charmé)**

 **Mina: Salut ! Merci de lire mon histoire! Moi aussi je les aime trop ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre**

 **Ah et biensûr le mythe japonais est un vrai mythe je n'ai rien inventer du tout. Voilà !**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	16. Chapitre 14

**Enjoy !**

* * *

 **. Chapitre 14**

"Tu es magnifique !" S'exclama joyeusement Ino.

Kakashi avait fait appel à la jolie fleuriste et les autres femmes du shooting photo d'Hinata pour s'occuper de la mise en beauté des filles Hyuuga. Alors que Naho, Natsuko et Naora était maquillé et habiller, Hinata était toujours devant la coiffeuse.

"Et tu le seras encore plus avec ce rouge à lèvre !"

"Ino, je suis déjà beaucoup trop maquillée je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise et-"

"Ce que tu peux être énervante parfois ! Tu es sublime, tout le monde est d'accord, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser te mettre ce magnifique rouge à lèvre super sexy."

Alors qu'Ino finissait d'appliquer le rouge à lèvre, Hinata se leva et se dirigea vers la tenue que lui avait apporter Ino.

"Non." Fut la seule réponse d'Hinata.

"Comment ça non ?" Demanda Ino. "Ah non Hinata, tu ne me fais pas le coup de la petite fille pudique"

"Mais, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ce genre de vêtement."

"Hinata" commença Ino en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'héritière. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu complexe autant ?"

"Je ne suis pas complexée."

"Si, après tant d'année, je sais que tu es complexé et je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te complexer ?!"

"C'est juste que …" commença Hinata.

"C'est juste que ?" Dit Ino pour encourager Hinata à se livrer.

"Je me trouve … grosse ?"

"QUOI ?!"

Le cri d'Ino avait effrayé tout le monde. Les gens autour d'eux commencèrent à les regarder. Ino sentit qu'Hinata commençait à paniquer.

"Suis-moi." Ino prit par le bras Hinata et l'emmena aux toilettes. "Tu penses réellement ça ? Je veux dire … est-ce que tu es aveugle ?"

"C-C'est juste q-que, je trouve mon bassin large et ma poitrine me dérange, et … et-"

"Attend Hinata tu délires ? T'as un corps de rêve ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais aux hommes ? Tu es la fille la plus convoité de Konoha ces dernières années !"

"Ils ne veulent de moi que pour mon statut et-"

"Mais bien sûre que non ! Enfin peut-être pour quelques un mais tu es une très belle femme. Une femme courageuse en plus. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux autant complexer"

"Toi, Sakura et Tenten êtes tellement plus jolie que moi." Avoua timidement Hinata.

"Hinata tu est trop mignonne ! Mais ne te dévalorise pas autant ! Et tu sais tu as besoin de quoi pour booster ta confiance ? Ma tenue !"

"Je-"

"Tu la fermes et tu vas t'habiller sur le champ ! Et puis Hinata, tu es magnifique, n'en doute plus s'il te plaît, prend exemple sur ton charmant petit-ami."

Hinata avait mal entendu ou Ino venait vraiment de dire ce qu'elle avait dit ?

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu essayes de berner qui ? On parle de moi, Ino, la commère du Village" rit Ino. "J'ai très bien remarqué vos petite sortis plus fréquente et puis, le regard que te donne Sasuke … Argh vous êtes trop mignon !"

"Ino ne le dit à personne" paniqua Hinata. Ino avait beau être son amie, elle avait tendance à ne pas tenir sa langue.

"Bien sûr que oui, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?" _Hehe_ _justement_ , pensa Hinata. "Tu me raconteras tout ce soir ! Maintenant vas t'habiller on a un clip à tourner. Et, Hinata, tu es belle. »

Hinata avait finalement accepté d'enfiler la robe en soie marron glacé, sa veste en jean légèrement déchirer au dos de la veste et des manches. Hinata regarda son reflet dans la glace. Elle trouvait la robe beaucoup trop décolletée et beaucoup trop courte.

On l'appela et elle rejoignit rapidement les autres filles sans prêter regard aux autres personnes présente. Elle ne veut pas paniquer et rater le tournage. Konoha leur faisait confiance.

 _Aller Hinata ! Fighting !_

Elle et les filles se mirent en place. Elle était en file indienne et Hinata était en tête.

« On commence dans, 3, 2, 1 et … Action ! »

Les premières notes de la musique résonnèrent dans toute le grand préau. _Hinata calme toi_ , se répéta Hinata en boucle dans sa tête, en fermant ses yeux.

 _ **Little bit of that**_

Hinata bascula ses hanches et leva ses bras en l'air.

 _ **Little bit of this**_

Hinata renversa ses hanches de l'autre côté et plia ses bras derrière son crâne et fixa la caméra.

 _ **Little bit of that**_

 _ **Gimme, gimme, gimme …**_

Les filles se dispersèrent, Hinata s'avançait devant, c'était son tour de chanter.

 _ **Gimme little of that.**_

 _ **Anata shika mie nai**_

 _Qui es-tu pour que je pense à toi sans arrêt ?_

 _ **Doki doki sichau wa**_

 _Tu blesses mon ego, je m'enflamme_

 _ **Aka ramu kao mune no naka mo**_

 _Mes joues chauffent et mon cœur s'emballe constamment_

 _ **Omoi doori ni ika naino**_

 _Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, j'ai la tête qui tourne_

Hinata aperçût le sourire d'Ino qui l'encourageait silencieusement. Hinata se concentra alors sur la chorégraphie et les caméras. Elle devait les impressionner. C'était encore au tour d'Hinata qui chantait la première partit du refrain.

 _ **Baby motto gyutto tsuyoku zutto**_

 _Bébé enlace-moi comme si j'étais sur le point d'exploser_

 _ **Daki shimete nanimo ira naino**_

 _Arrête de réfléchir, qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué ?_

« Et … Coupé ! C'était parfait les filles, je suis fière de vous. Applaudissons-nous ! »

Toute la salle applaudit, et les filles se précipitèrent dans les loges pour enlever leurs talons qui menaçaient de détruite leurs pieds.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi épuisant. » se plaignit Naora.

« Je suis très contente de vous les filles, vous avez été superbes, très professionnelles. » félicita Naho.

« J'ai hâte de découvrir le résultat final ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Elles s'habillèrent rapidement et quittèrent le studio ensemble pour rejoindre le domaine Hyuuga rapidement. Hinata entra dans sa chambre et poussa un long soupir. Cette journée a été lourde en émotion. L'affiche, sa conversation avec Ino et enfin le tournage.

 _Et Hinata, tu es belle._

Hinata repensa aux paroles d'Ino. Sasuke lui avait déjà dit une fois, mais elle voulait l'entendre lui dire maintenant. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que le grand Sasuke Uchiha était son petit-ami. En réalité, elle ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir aimer un autre homme après Naruto.

Au début de leur relation, elle avait culpabilisé. Sortir avec le meilleur ami de son ex, étais-ce une bonne idée ? Même si Naruto est désormais en couple avec Sakura, elle s'en est voulu au départ.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Naruto et Sakura ensemble, ou plutôt, faire des choses de couples. Elle voulait mettre à l'épreuve ses sentiments. Elle avait beaucoup de sentiment pour Sasuke, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle voulait être persuadé qu'elle n'aimait plus Naruto. Il a tout de même été son premier amour depuis tellement d'année, il a été son premier bisou, ses premiers câlins, son premier petit-ami. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Mais Sasuke ce n'était pas la même chose.

Quand elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de vouloir l'embrasser. Passionnément. Follement. Elle voulait toujours lui tenir la main. Elle voulait toujours entendre sa voix l'appelait. Elle était toujours attentive quand il racontait ses histoires. Et parfois quand il parlait, elle analysait son visage qu'elle trouvait resplendissant et quand il s'en rendait compte il arrêtait de parler et s'approchait d'elle lentement pour lui réclamer un baiser, ensuite il la punissait avec une pichenette sur le front. Quand il souriait, elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son sourire la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et lentement, elle commençait à l'aimer à la folie.

Elle avait peur de ce sentiment au début mais désormais, elle voulait vivre leur relation à fond. La vie était bien trop courte.

Après s'être lavé, elle se mit à contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Elle hésitait encore à couper sa frange. Ino lui avait dit de rester ainsi, d'après elle, elle paraissait plus femme. Elle regardait à tour de rôle le ciseau dans sa main et son reflet. Après quelque seconde d'hésitation elle rangea le ciseau et se dirigea devant sa commode.

Elle allait voir Kiba et Shino aujourd'hui. Elle voulait se faire jolie. Elle prit un débardeur blanc et une jupe noire, en cuir. Alors qu'elle enfilait ses baskets blanches, elle sentit des gouttes d'eau sur son corps. Elle rangea rapidement ses cheveux en chignon assez décoiffé et très plaqué à l'avant. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir.

 _Je devrais peut-être mette du rouge à lèvre ?_ se demanda Hinata. Elle prit le rouge à lèvre et l'appliqua lentement afin de ne pas dépasser. Maintenant qu'elle était satisfaite de son apparence elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre son panier dans la cuisine.

Elle sortit rapidement de chez elle pour rejoindre les garçons.

« Hey Hinata ! »

« Kiba-kun » l'appela Hinata en courant vers eux.

« Tu vas bien ? Il fait super beau ! Profitons de nos derniers jours de repos, le tournoi approche à grand pas ! »

Hinata disposa une nappe sous un arbre pour y déposer la nourriture qu'elle avait soigneusement préparer avant d'aller au tournage.

Kiba prit une bouchée d'un onigri aux feuilles de navet et au sésame-lin.

« Tu cuisines tellement bien Hinata, c'est délicieux. Ton futur mari sera aux anges. » Hinata rougit suite au compliment de Kiba.

Au loin, le petit groupe put apercevoir Naruto et Sakura en train de se battre et Sasuke derrière qui le regardait avec un visage ennuyé.

« Oî les gars ! » cria Naruto afin de s'échapper de la fureur de Sakura.

Naruto s'approcha de petit groupe et Sakura et Sasuke le suivirent avec une Sakura complètement remontée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait cette fois-ci, se demanda Hinata.

« Vous faîtes un pique-nique. Hinata c'est toi qui a tout préparé j'imagine ? Tes plats m'avaient manqué ! »

Ce commentaire avait énervé Sasuke qui fronça encore plus ses sourcils fins. Sakura aussi n'avait pas apprécié le commentaire de son petit-ami. Elle n'était pas vraiment jalouse d'Hinata, mais voir Naruto et son ex s'entendre aussi bien ne l'enchantait guère.

Naruto s'installa près de Kiba et Sakura se posa à coté de Shino. Sasuke s'assit entre Hinata et Sakura.

Hinata évita de regarder de regarder Sasuke. Déjà que tout le monde de douter de quelque chose, elle ne voulait pas encore plus éveiller les soupçons. Sasuke faisait de même.

Elle voulait savoir s'il la trouvait jolie aujourd'hui. Les compliments de Sasuke était vraiment spéciale. Elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours vrai.

Le petit groupe commençait à discuter de sujet divers et à manger.

« Sasuke tu ne manges pas ? » demanda Sakura.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim »

« Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il n'y a pas d'onigri avec de la tomate. Sasuke déteste les navets. » dit Sakura.

Hinata détestait le fait que Sakura connaisse aussi bien Sasuke.

« Teme, goute la nourriture d'Hinata, tu ne seras pas déçue ! » exclama Naruto tout en mâchant sa nourriture.

« Naruto, tu dégoutes. Parle pas la bouche pleine » dit Kiba, mâchant également sa nourriture.

« Espèce de crétin, tu fais la même chose que lui ! » cria Sakura.

Hinata souriait devant cet scène comique. Sasuke et Shino regardait la scène avec mépris.

« Débiles » commenta Sasuke.

Kiba s'approcha d'Hinata et enroula son bras autour des épaules de l'héritière.

« La nourriture d'Hinata est tellement bonne, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

« C'est quoi cette excuse bidon » cassa Sakura.

« La ferme ! » cria l'Inuzuka avec ses bras toujours autour d'Hinata.

Sasuke lançait un regard noir, rempli de mépris, à Kiba qui ne semblait pas le remarquer. Cependant Naruto n'avait pas raté une miette de cette petite scène de jalousie. Naruto avait beau être un crétin, il n'était pas dupe.

« Oî Teme et Hinata sont drôlement proches ces derniers temps, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Oui j'avais remarqué et tu vas vite te calmer Mr Beau gosse. Hinata ne t'aimes pas.» annonça Kiba à l'attention de Sasuke qui émit un rictus.

« Kiba-kun, calme-toi » dit Hinata en s'éloignant des bras de Kiba.

« Dit Hinata, tu n'es pas comme toute ses filles qui sont raide dingue de cet salade ? » Naruto se mit à rire après avoir entendu le surnom que Kiba venait de donner à Sasuke qui préférait ne pas relever ce commentaire infantile.

Sakura et Shino suivaient la conversation sans y participer. Sakura n'avait pas remarqué le rapprochement de ces deux-là. Elle n'était pas très proche d'Hinata et Sasuke restait assez discret sur sa vie. Elle ne put empêcher un sentiment de jalousie se créer en elle. Il s'agissait tout de même de Sasuke, son premier amour !

« Tu as un problème avec cet idée Kiba ? » dit Sasuke, qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Oui j'ai un problème avec cet idée ! Tu ne mérites pas une fille aussi douce et gentille qu'Hinata ! »

« Kiba-kun, il n'y a rien du tout entre moi et Sasuke, alors changeons de sujet. »

« Je connais les hommes Hinata. Si Sasuke passe autant de temps avec toi ce n'est pas pour rien. »

« C'est simplement mon ami » expliqua Hinata.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de se justifier, laissa la tranquille. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » intervint Sasuke, qui voulait bien crier au monde entier que, oui, la plus belle fille du village lui appartenait.

« Bon vous vous calmez. » dit finalement Shino qui connaissait son ami Kiba par cœur. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire facilement. « Kiba et moi avons une mission, nous devons partir maintenant. Aurevoir. »

« Une mission ? De quoi tu p- » Shino envoya plein d'insecte en direction de Kiba pour lui faire fermer sa bouche et l'emmener de force avec lui. Il n'y avait pas de mission, mais il ne voulait pas que cet après-midi se finisse avec une dispute.

Hinata se leva et fut suivit par les membres de la team 7. Ce pique-nique n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi et la réaction de Kiba n'a pas du tout plu à Hinata. Elle savait qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur mais elle n'est plus une petite fille. Entre son père, Ko et Kiba, leur relation risquait d'être compliquer à assumer.

« C'était vraiment délicieux Hinata-chan. » dit Naruto qui aida à tout ranger avec Sakura.

« Merci Naruto-kun. »

Alors qu'elle se préparait à quitter Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Il s'agissait de Sasuke.

« Naruto, Sakura. Hinata et moi sommes en couple. »

« Yatta ! Je le savais ! Espèce de teme, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous racontes rien ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? » demanda doucement Sakura, qui sentait les larmes monter. Elle ne devrait pas réagir comme cela, elle le savait, mais Sasuke venait de lui annoncer qu'une autre fille l'avait remplacé. Elle aimait Naruto mais, c'était trop tôt. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Sasuke avec une autre fille. Et encore moins Hinata.

Elle voyait leurs mains liées et elle ne put regarder cette scène plus longtemps.

« Sakura-chan ? » demanda Naruto, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Sakura. Il pensait qu'elle était passée à autre chose maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple.

Sakura se retourna et s'enfuit. Naruto alla à sa poursuite. Ils devaient avoir une conversation.

Il rattrapa rapidement la rose et la prit dans ses bras.

« Sakura … Explique moi. »

Naruto était un homme très compréhensif. Il savait tous les sentiments que portait sa camarade envers son ami d'enfance, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Alors pourquoi réagir ainsi ?

« Naruto, je suis tellement désolé … Je t'aime sincèrement mais … Le voir avec une autre fille … Ça m'a fait tellement mal. »

« Sakura-chan … » dit Naruto, blessé.

Il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser contre Sasuke c'était sûr. Elle aimait encore Sasuke.

« Mes sentiments ne te suffisent pas ? »

« Naruto ne dit pas ça »

« Non Sakura, je le vois très bien. Ça sera toujours Sasuke. Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée, toute ma vie. »

« Non Naruto »

« Je ne te comprends pas. » dit Naruto avant de laisser Sakura seule.

Si Sasuke avait annoncé cela à ses deux amis, c'était parce qu'il avait encore peur que Naruto puisse s'interférer dans leur histoire. Il avait besoin d'officialiser les choses devant Naruto, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'Hinata était désormais avec lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de Sakura. C'était pourtant elle qui avait mis fin à leur « relation ». Elle avait choisi Naruto. Alors, pourquoi cette réaction ? Elle avait beau être son amie, elle l'agaçait.

« Sasuke … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Hinata se sentait mal pour Sakura. Elle savait ce que la rose ressentait et ce n'était pas facile.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je règlerais ce problème plus tard. » dit Sasuke en tenant la main d'Hinata et la guidait vers le chemin qui menait au lac. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle, seuls.

« Et si elle t'aime encore, je- »

« Hinata. »

Sasuke s'arrêta et regarda Hinata.

« Je suis avec toi. Point. »

« Je sais mais Sakura a- »

« On s'en fiche de Sakura. »

« Je te trouve assez dure. »

Elle n'a pas aimé les paroles de Sasuke.

« Non écoute moi Hinata. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. »

« Tu es méchant. » bouda Hinata.

Sasuke ne dit rien et reprit le chemin. La moitié s'était fait en silence mais Sasuke pouvait sentir la tension entre les deux. Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase l'avait énervée ?

« Hinata- »

« Sasuke, tu dois aller discuter avec Sakura. Ne prends pas ses sentiments à la légère. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle ressent et je la comprends tellement bien. Et t'entendre dire que tu t'en fiche … C'est comme si je voyais Naruto cracher sur mes sentiments de l'époque. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Je sais mais je veux que tu parles à Sakura. Mettaient les choses au clair. »

Sasuke détestait recevoir des ordres mais si Hinata le voulait, alors il le ferait.

« Est-ce que maintenant tu peux sourire ? » demanda Sasuke qui détestait voir Hinata agacée.

Hinata secoua la tête. Elle était maintenant d'humeur taquine.

« Non ? »

« Non. »

Sasuke s'approcha d'Hinata dangereusement.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu t'es fait belle ? »

Hinata détourna son visage, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit rougir. Sasuke s'approcha encore de plus en plus. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon, il déposa un petit baiser au creux de son cou. Un puis deux. Trois. Quatre.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait ça. Elle était étourdie. Il se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Sasuke se dégagea du cou de la belle Hinata et la regarda.

« Au moins tu ne boudes plus. » Hinata se mit à rire.

 **Hi !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **MissBetty Ce chapitres est un petit peu plus long, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Oui clairement le Sasuke de Boruto, un peu nul, et je trouve ça tellement dommage ! Je kiff tout ce qui est mythologie, et les historie japonaise sont super, je te les conseille vivement !**

 **Mina Oui clairement Sasuke et Hinata finiront marier dans cette fanfiction, et j'ai très hâte d'en arriver là parce que je pense continuer ma fic même après leur mariage, ça sera drôle !**

 **Amourkestia Hello et bienvenue à toi ! Je te remercie d'aimer ma fanfiction ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et pour ce qui est des maj, au début c'était toutes les semaines mais avec la reprise des cours c'est un peu chaud donc c'est assez irrégulier malheureusement mais je m'efforcerais de mettre à jour le plus vite possible.**

 **KisaAkisara Mais non en t'inquiète pas, il y aura un happy ending je suis anti fin tragique !**

 **La chanson est une chanson kpop, je voulais mettre une chanson jpop mais j'ai pas trouver une chanson qui me plaisait vraiment alors j'ai pris une chanson coréenne version japonaises. Hinata peut paraître OOC mais j'etait obliger, je la voyais mal toujours habiller de ses vêtement large pour un clip, et puis dans ma fanfiction elle a 18 ans, âge ou l'on s'affirme plus, et je veux justement montrer ce changement d'Hinata. J'étais moi même une fille très timide alors je me base sur ma propre expérience et avec l'âge notre timidité s'estompe peu à peu. Alors pour les jeunes filles timides qui passe par ici et qui complexe à cause de ça, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer ! Voili Voilou**

 ***kiss, kiss, kiss***


	17. Chapitre 15

**E** njoy **!**

 **|. Chapitre 15**

 **Jour J Festival.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une tel chose ? »

« Un compliment et tu retombes amoureuse ? Tch. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Hinata tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as taper Naruto en premier lieu ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as défendus ? »

« Tu es si impulsif ! »

.

.

.

 **J-7 avant le grand festival**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

C'était une belle journée en perspective. Un environnement agréable, un silence apaisant, personne autour pour l'observer et une belle compagnie. Celle d'Hinata.

Il ne s'était pas vu depuis leur pique-nique car le père d'Hinata l'avait enfermée dans le domaine afin qu'elle perfectionne sa technique de combat et ses aptitudes de danse pour le festival. Le clip qu'avait tourner la petite amie de l'Uchiha avait fait l'unanimité : Il entendait tout sorte de commentaire. Des bons qu'il pouvait supporter d'écouter comme par exemple des femmes admiratives de la beauté de la princesse Byakugan (chose qui faisait d'ailleur gonfler son égo) puis d'autre qui lui donnait plutôt des envies de meurtre. Il détestait les hommes pour cela. Ils n'avaient de cesse d'avoir des pensées malsaines à propos de **sa hime** et des paroles pour le moins dégradant. Tous ceux qui avait osé tenir de tel propos devant le dernier Uchiha, l'avait regretté. Sasuke ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et … Il n'aimait pas à moitié.

Avec cette séparation, il s'était rendue compte de la véracité de ses sentiments pour Hinata. S'il avait été plus jeune, il se serait immédiatement éloigné d'elle, mais son expérience avec Naruto et Sakura lui avait servis de leçon. Si la vie lui avait appris une chose jusqu'ici c'était de ne pas s'interdire d'être heureux et Hinata le rendait définitivement heureux.

Il ne s'attendais pas à aimer une autre femme que Sakura. Et encore moins de tomber amoureux aussi rapidement. C'était peut-être à cause de ses gênes Uchiha, ils étaient si … sentimentaux. Quand ils aimaient c'était trop et quand ils abhorraient c'était également trop.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda la Hyuuga en voyant Sasuke observer une plante depuis plusieurs minutes déjà

« A ces crétins de villageois … » jura Sasuke

« Sasuke, on ne va pas en reparler … » se plaignit Hinata. « Tu es tellement jaloux »

« Jaloux ? Moi ? De ces imbéciles ? Jamais de la vie »

Depuis qu'elle etait avec Sasuke, Hinata s'était découvert une personnalité taquine et malicieuse. Il avait véritablement déteint sur elle finalement, Hanabi lui faisait la remarque assez souvent.

« Si et c'est extrêmement mignon … Sakkun »

Sasuke ne put retenir un rougissement. Quel était ce surnom ridicule ?

Hinata avait trouver ce petit surnom quand elle était dans son lit hier soir. Elle savait que cela l'embarrasserait et il était si adorable quand il était embarrassé. C'était cette petite moue qu'il faisait qu'il l'avait fait peut-être tomber raide dingue de l'Uchiha. Ou peut-être ses fossettes ? Ou encore son sourire si rare … Ou tout simplement, tout ?

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça »

« Pourquoi … Sakkun ? »

« Je ne suis pas un chat pour que tu puisses me donner un surnom totalement ridicule. »

Hinata se mit à rire. « Sakkuuuuuuun » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui en câlinant le nouveau bras, plus si nouveau, de Sasuke et lui faisant les gros yeux. Elle ne faisait cette technique de « charme » qu'à l'époque où Neji était encore vivant pour qu'il puisse la laisser sortir entre amis ou pour tout autre requête qui nécessitait une autorisation de sa part. Et il cédait toujours. « Aller … »

Sasuke sourit. Il avait vu son jeu venir. Elle avait beau jouer son innocente avec ces amis ou encore les villageois, quand on devenait plus personnelle avec elle, on découvrait rapidement le petit chaton sauvage qui sommeillait en elle. Et c'était ce côté-là qu'il adorait le plus chez elle parce qu'il était peut-être l'une des seules personnes à le voir.

Il ne cèderait pas à son petit jeu. En un seul petit mouvement, Sasuke se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et admira la réaction de sa dulcinée. Ces yeux s'était agrandis et ses joues avait pris une teinte plus rouge de par la surprise et la proximité soudaine de l'Uchiha.

« Embrasse-moi alors » fut la condition de Sasuke.

Elle ferma alors ses yeux en attendant, en vain, que ses lèvres et celle de Sasuke ne fasse plus qu'un. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas l'embrasser par sa propre initiative, elle rouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils et le regarda curieusement.

« Non, toi, embrasse-moi » indiqua Sasuke.

Il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas le faire. Les rares fois où elle l'avait été se comptait sur les cinq doigts de la main. Maintenant qu'il lui demandait de le faire, elle était encore plus gênée. Et c'était pour cela qu'il lui avait demandé cette condition. Elle était rarement entreprenante depuis le début de leur relation et ce n'était pas pour ce surnom complètement stupide qu'elle s'efforcerait de la faire, il connaissait parfaitement bien sa Hinata. Elle renoncera. Hinata s'occupait des mots doux et lui des gestes affectueux, c'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient. Ils étaient complémentaires et il était heureux de s'en être rendus compte maintenant.

Cependant, Hinata ne voulait pas le laisser gagner cette fois-ci, il gagnait toujours ! Son petit-ami savait très bien ce qu'il demandait. Mais elle avait commencé à joue. Elle devait gagner. Elle poussa l'épaule droite de Sasuke et se retrouva rapidement par-dessus Sasuke. Avant qu'elle ne se pose plus de question, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres par-dessus les sienne.

Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouvert, surpris par l'initiative d'Hinata. L'avait-elle réellement fait ?

Ils s'étaient embrasser plusieurs fois mais ce baiser-là était différent. Sasuke le sentait à la manière dont ses lèves bougeaient avec les siennes, à la manière dont ses doigts s'enroulaient dans les cheveux de Sasuke et elle s'approchait de lui encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complétement collés. Encore plus sauvage que les précédents. La manière dont elle agrippe son cou et lui ses hanches parfaites. Et il était sûr d'une chose. Elle le ressentait aussi. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire durant leur baiser car pour la première fois peut-être, Hinata pensait qu'il était un homme. **Son homme**. Une faim et un désir incontrôlable commençait à envahir le corps de Sasuke. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Hinata regarda Sasuke, encore étourdie de leur dernier baiser. C'était incroyable. Elle avait adoré le gout de ses lèvres, c'était tellement … lui.

Sasuke fut le premier à interrompre le silence sortant ainsi Hinata de sa transe.

« Je n'aime pas les sucreries habituellement mais, je suis prêt à accepter celle-ci » dit-il en lui embrassant rapidement ses lèvres la faisant encore plus rougir. Elle était tellement mignonne.

« Je, je, um, tu » bégaya Hinata. Elle n'était pas encore apte à parler.

« Tu as remplis ta condition. Mais … seulement entre nous. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello !**

 **C'est un minuscule chapitre (mais avec beaucoup de douceur !) que je poste ce soir mais il faut avoir que j'avais totalement écrit ce chapitre et qu'il a disparus et j'ai littéralement le seum vraiment. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus c'est qu'il n'est pas aussi bon que mon premier écrit. Je suis dégoutée, du coup je vous poste tout de même ce petit chapitre et demain j'en poste un autre (si si promis, ce chapitre est vraiment court, celui que je posterais demain sera beaucoup plus long et plus important !)**

 **Je m'excuse de ce long retard mais je n'avais pas énormément de temps !**

 **Amourkestia ça va super bien ! Je poste ce mini chapitre en attendant celui de demain. Merci de ta fidélité et de ta patience. Bonne année !**

 **Manga's fan Je te remercie du fond du cœur d'aimer mon histoire, ça me touche énormément, je n'espère pas décevoir avec ce petit chapitre. Bonne année !**

 **Nininata La tu ne risques pas de faire une nuit blanche ! On se rapproche vraiment du festival et des fameux prétendant aussi j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite ! Bonne année !**

 **Saori-sama Voici la suite ! Désolé du retard *yeux doux* Bonne année !**

 **Cicidy Kiba ne sera pas ouvert car en plus d'avoir bcp de sentiments pour Hinata, il n'aime vraiment pas Sasukkun ! Tu verras par la suite, ce qu'il y a eu entre Naruto et Sakura (et Sasuke malgré lui !). Bonne année !**

 **Thefoxy88 Il m'arrive aussi de fangirler devant une fiction et ça me fait trop plaisir qu'on le fasse sur ma fanfiction ! Je te jure ça me touche grave, je suis super heureuse, les commentaires comme ça me rende de bonne humeur toute la journée je te promets, n'hésite pas à laisser des commentaires, ils sont toujours la bienvenue ! Bonne année !**

 **MissBetty Hinata etant humble elle ne réalisera malheureusement jamais sa capacité de séduction à 100% ! Mais comme tu dis, la bonne copine Ino est dans la place ! Le prochain chapitre parlera de ce qu'il s'est passer après cette délicate scène du pique-nique ! Hâte de vous le faire découvrir. Bonne année !**

 **Mina Moi je kiff les BlackPink ! Mais comme on dit les gouts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas ! Justement Hinata grandis et prend en confiance au fur et a mesure de la fiction c'est pour cela qu'il y a un changement et puis Sakura c'est du Sakura tout cracher, toujours la même (égoïste …). Bonne année !**

 **Mili Je te remercie pour ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne année !**

 **KisaAkisara J'étais carrément morte de rire quand j'ai écrit cette scène ahaha ! Bonne année !**

 **A demain ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	18. Chapitre 16

**E** njoy !

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **J-6 Festival**

.

.

.

Après l'incident du pique-nique Sakura avait pris une longue mission loin de Konoha. Elle était allée s'occuper des hôpitaux de Sunagakure. Loin de Naruto et de Sasuke. Seule avec son esprit totalement perdu. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec Naruto et de ses sentiments auprès de Sasuke. Elle aimait Naruto, elle en était sûre mais elle n'est pas sûre pour Sasuke. Le voir avec Hinata, la main autour de son poignet, la regarder avec ce regard qui, autrefois, lui appartenait avait éveillée une jalousie en elle. Elle ne pensait pas que Sasuke se remettrait avec une fille aussi rapidement. Et elle était loin de se douter que le voir refaire sa vie avec une fille la blesserait autant. Elle avait aimé Sasuke toute sa vie mais elle s'est vite rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un amour superficiel tandis que Naruto c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Une complicité sans pareil, un ami et un amant inégalable.

Elle savait que c'était Naruto son âme sœur et pourtant elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le blesser. Son regard après lui avoir dit que c'était finis entre elle et lui, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Ce même regard blessé lorsqu'elle lui avait livrer sa fausse confession. Elle a préféré fuir plutôt que d'arranger les choses.

Aujourd'hui elle faisait son grand retour à Konoha. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le festival et le tournoi. Durant sa mission, elle n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Tandis qu'elle traversait la grande place du village, elle reconnut le chakra de ses deux amis. _S'ils le voulaient encore …_

Sakura s'arrêta face à Sasuke et Naruto, silencieuse n'osant pas vraiment engager la discussion. Alors que Sasuke continua à la contempler, Naruto ne daigna pas la regarder et fit quelque chose qui brisa son cœur en mille morceaux. Il l'ignora. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, il passa à coté d'elle et frôla son épaule contre la sienne.

Sasuke était rester planté là, secoué par le comportement pour le moins inédit de Naruto. Naruto n'avait pas raconté à son frère d'âme sa discussion avec Sakura. Son égo ne le permettait pas.

« Sasuke ? »

Sasuke se concentra de nouveau sur la rosette. Il n'avait pas cautionné le comportement de son amie. Elle avait réussi à blesser Naruto encore une fois avec sa réaction puérile.

« Sasuke, je tenais à m'excuser, je … Je suis désolé. »

« Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser auprès de Naruto. Et Sakura … Passons à autre chose. »

« Tu comptes juste partir comme ça ? »

Sasuke s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu me disais que j'étais la femme de ta vie et que … Tu m'oublies du jour au lendemain. »

« On doit réellement discuter de ça ici ? »

« Oui. Je veux en parler maintenant Sasuke. »

« Sakura ? Tu es celle qui as mit fin à notre supposé relation. »

« J'aime Naruto. Sincèrement. Mais je ne veux pas te voir avec une autre fille. J'ai peur de … regretter. »

« Sakura, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? »

« Je n'y arrive pas Sasuke ! » cria Sakura s'attirant les regards de quelque passant.

Sasuke prit Sakura par le poignet et l'emmena dans un coin plus isolé.

« Sakura, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. C'est trop tard et entre nous même s'il n'y aurait pas eu Naruto, je ne suis pas une robe que tu enlèves et décide de remettre. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Je ne discuterais pas de ça avec toi »

« S'il te plaît, répond à cette question et je te laisserais tranquille. »

Sasuke connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse. Voir Sakura le supplier lui provoquait un pincement au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il devait en finir.

« Veux-tu vraiment que je réponde ? » Sakura hocha la tête. « Oui. Je l'aime. »

Sasuke détourna son regard, il ne voulait pas voir l'expression brisée de Sakura. Elle était toujours son amie de longue date.

« Je te remercie de ta franchise Sasuke. »

Sakura s'en alla de l'autre sens. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler. Pourquoi est-ce que ce moment sonnait comme un rejet ? Elle ne voulait plus aimer Sasuke. Elle savait que son cœur appartenait à Naruto. Elle aime Naruto, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliquer de tirer un trait définitif sur Sasuke ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si compliquer ? Elle aurait tellement voulu seulement aimer Naruto. Alors que ses sanglots doublaient, elle sentit deux bras fort et chaud s'enroulaient autour d'elle.

« Naruto ? »

« Ecoute moi Sakura. Je ne te pardonnerais pas aussi facilement mais je veux que tu saches que peu importe les épreuves que tu endures, je serais là, à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je t'ai pardonné. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Naruto » sanglota Sakura. « Je m'en veut tellement … »

« Chhh … » consola Naruto.

Oui, Naruto était définitivement l'homme parfait et elle ferait tout pour le mériter.

.

.

.

 **J-5 Festival**

.

.

.

« Je suis fatiguée. Reposons-nous » se plaignit Hinata.

« Hinata, le tournoi approche grandement. »

« Je te regarde t'entrainer alors. »

Sasuke se mit devant Hinata, l'empêchant de s'assoir. Hinata voyant très bien à quoi voulait jouer Sasuke sauta par-dessus lui, mais c'était sans compter la rapidité et l'agilité de Sasuke qui la retint par la cheville faisant ainsi tomber Hinata. Elle se releva rapidement et lui donna un coup de poing qu'il esquiva rapidement. S'en suivit un enchainement de coup administré par la belle Hyuuga.

« Si tu réussis à me toucher une fois, je te laisse te reposer. »

Hinata était plus que déterminée à cogner son petit-ami. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour cinq minutes de repos. Dix tentatives. Cents. Mille. Combien de temps allaient-ils encore tenir ainsi ?

Alors que la nuit pointait le bout de son nez, nos deux amants continuaient encore leur jeu du chat et de la souris version ninja.

« Sasuke, je n'en peux plus. »

« Tu abandonnes ? »

« Jamais »

« Alors arrête de te plaindre et continue »

Alors qu'elle se concentrait à rassembler ses dernières forces, elle sentit une chaleur sur ses lèvres. Sasuke venait de déposer un chaste baiser.

« Touché » dit Sasuke en faisant sourire sa princesse.

« Crétin » murmura Hinata.

Alors qu'ils se reposaient après leur intense entraînement, Sasuke repensa à une scène.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Sasuke était de bonne humeur. Les choses commençaient enfin à se former. Il se leva, prit sa douche, se coiffa et s'habilla de son unique kimono noir avec pour unique détail l'emblème Uchiha : l'éventail. Ce rouge et ce blanc faisait la fierté de Sasuke._

 _Alors qu'il regardait son reflet une dernière fois, il sortit de sa petite cabane et se dirigea rapidement vers le domaine Hyuuga. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il avait profité de l'absence d'Hinata. En effet cette dernière était aller voir des chefs de clans d'un village voisin avec sa petite sœur._

 _Alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher de la maison d'Hinata, il remarqua le patriarche Hyuuga devant le grand portail._

 _« Je t'attendais. » dit le père d'Hinata en dirigeant le dernier Uchiha à son bureau._

 _« Hyuuga-sama, je suis venu ici demander la main de votre fille. »_

 _Hiashi resta stoïque face à l'annonce de Sasuke. Il savait que ce petit punk était venu pour ça. Il pensait que s'il écartait Hinata de cet Uchiha, il l'oublierait mais il semble que cela avait provoquer l'effet inverse._

 _« Comme tu le sais, j'ai sélectionné trois prétendants pouvant prétendre aux statuts d'époux d'Hinata. Je ne vois aucun problème à en ajouter un quatrième. Cependant, si tu veux que je t'accepte en tant que prétendant, tu dois gagner le match contre Naruto. Mais pas que … Je sais très bien que si tu faits partit des prétendants, Hinata te choisiras directement. Je n'autoriserais cela si et seulement si Hinata gagne également son match. »_

 _« Je n'en attendais pas moins du grand chef Hiashi Hyuuga »_

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

« Hinata ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si tu perds ton match, je te tue. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi !**

 **Voici le chapitre ! Avec une journée de retard mais le site n'arrivait pas à convertir mon document, mais le voici en chair et en encre !**

 **Nininata Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver aussi ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !**

 **Mina Désolé je suis en retard et je m'excuse de nouveau pour ce retard ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira cette suite !**

 **Cicidy J'adore les chapitres tout doux tout mignon ! Je suis une loveuse c'est ma spécialité ahaha, il faut bien qu'il y est des petites disputes de temps en temps, c'est ce qui fait le charme de l'amour je dirai**

 **Akisara Sasuke et son égo ! Une grande histoire je pense qu'il prendra du temps pour se remettre du petit ecart d'Hinata ahaha**

 **Je vous dis à jeudi ! Après ce chapitre on reprendra le cycle d'un chapitre tout les jeudis ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	19. Chapitre 17

**E** njoy !

* * *

 **. Chapitre 17**

 **J-2 Festival**

« J'ai pris une décision Hinata ! Je ne veux plus de Shikamaru ! » s'exclama Ino avec les poings dirigés vers le ciel afin d'accentuer sa détermination

« Ino … Je te connais bien plus que ce que tu peux croire. »

« Hina … J'en ai marre ! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je ne vais pas bien … Il me traite comme une fille capricieuse et bruyante. Il n'a pas vraiment tort, mais je ne suis pas que ça ! Depuis qu'il est avec cette Temari, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il a pris en maturité. Après la mort de nos pères, la guerre, son travail et Temari, c'est devenu un … Homme ? » se confia Ino en sirotant son cocktail. « Ce qui me fais le plus mal c'est qu'après la guerre on s'était énormément rapprocher, on avait même délaissé Choji. Il me disait des choses qui sont totalement contraire avec ce que Choji m'a confié hier soir ! Il me disait qu'il ne se voyait pas marié, que les femmes étaient si bruyante et ennuyeuse. Il ne voulait pas d'enfant, il insistait sur le fait qu'il voulait une petite vie tranquille … Et Choji m'annonce hier qu'il avait hâte de se marier avec Temari même si les préparatifs étaient ennuyeux et … qu'il imaginait déjà leur enfant courir dans leur futur jardin. » termina Ino en oubliant de retenir ses larmes.

« Ino … » dit Hinata en posant sa main par-dessus celle de son amie.

« Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai réalisé que c'était moi le problème. Je l'ai clairement dégoûté des femmes. Et voir que Temari a réussis à lui faire changer d'avis, ça me … Je ne veux plus en parler. Je … Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, je suis une jeune femme belle, intelligente et forte, et ce n'est pas un homme avec une future calvitie qui va me déprimer » s'encouragea Ino en essuyant ses larmes et en finissant d'une traite son cocktail.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas- »

« Oui je vais bien Hinata, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'en remettrais rapidement et pour y parvenir j'ai accepté un rendez-vous d'une personne plus que surprenante. Sai ! Il est venu à plusieurs reprises acheter des fleurs et il s'avère que c'était une excuse pour venir me voir. Je ne pensais pas que mes techniques de charme avaient fonctionner sur lui. Mais comme on dit : Nouveau mec pour une nouvelle vie ! Et pour que mon humeur soit encore meilleur, raconte-moi ta vie avec ton petit Sasuke aka Mr. Sexy Hero »

« Ino je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant … »

« Hinata je ne veux pas que tu le prennes comme ça, je suis en train de débuter une thérapie made in Ino. Et tu es mon amie, j'adore quand tu me racontes ta vie, tu as été une bonne oreille, laisse-moi l'être à mon tour. »

« Eh bien, tous se passe merveilleusement bien. Il est si gentil avec moi et je pense que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto, mais Sasuke … Je suis complétement sous son charme. »

« En même temps, comment ne pas tomber pour ce magnifique brun ténébreux. »

« Mais je me pose toujours cette petite question : Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur »

« Hinata je t'arrête tout de suite. On parle de Sasuke Uchiha. Tu penses vraiment qu'il fait les choses à moitié ? Et puis en plus de parler de Sasuke, on parle d'un Uchiha. Ils sont … Ah ce sont les meilleurs selon la légende. »

« Selon la légende ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Selon les anciens du village, notamment les anciennes, les hommes Uchiha étaient les meilleurs amants de tout le village. En plus d'être doté d'une beauté hors normes, ils savaient s'y prendre avec les femmes et étaient passionnés. Quand un Uchiha aime une femme tu peux être sûre que c'était pour la vie. »

« Mais … Sasuke à aimer Sakura, alors, tu veux dire qu'il l'aimera pour toujours ? »

« Baka … Si Sasuke était avec Sakura c'est parce qu'elle l'a toujours aimé et qu'il admirait la véracité de ses sentiments mais Sakura m'a toujours dit qu'il n'a jamais retourner ses sentiments mais qu'il essayait de le faire. Ah Sasuke … Quel homme. Et puis … » commença Ino mais s'arrêta en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait et se pencha vers Hinata et susurra la suite. « Il y a une autre légende. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Enfin, légende … Je peux désormais t'assurer qu'elle est vraie. Quand un Uchiha est … _excité_ , ses yeux enclanche le sharingan. »

« Excité ? »

« Oui, Hinata. Bon sang tu n'as plus dix ans ! Quand il est attiré … » dit Ino en faisant un geste suggestif, ce qui fit rougir Hinata.

« Alors ? » demanda Ino

« Alors quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux ? » s'impatienta son amie.

« Non. » Et justement, le problème était ici. Si Ino pouvait lui assurait que c'était vrai cela voulait dire que … « Sakura en a été témoin pas vrai ? » demanda Hinata.

« Hum ? Qui as dit ça ? » Ino était malheureusement le genre de personne incapable de mentir.

Encore cette maudite jalousie ! Hinata respira un bon coup et finit d'une traite sa boisson. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hinata, mais … Cette fois-ci ce serait Hinata qui aurait le dessus sur Sakura !

« Ino j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose »

En fin d'après-midi, Sasuke était assis sur le rocher près du lac. Elle était en retard et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Quand il remarqua sa présence, Sasuke afficha un petit sourire. Il savait qu'il l'avait à peine vu la veille mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier leur fiévreux baiser de la dernière fois à chaque qu'il la voyait. Quand il avait ce genre de pensée, il avait l'impression d'être un énorme pervers _. Pas totalement faux …._

Quand il se retourna pour la voir, il ouvrit grand les yeux tant son choques était immense. Il ne s'attendais pas à la voir ainsi. Elle portait une petite robe d'été rose pâle ample, elle s'était légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux était lâché comme à leur habitude mais avait de légère ondulation qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était belle comme à son habitude mais la voir se tortillait devant son regarde la rendait encore plus mignonne. Il se leva pour la rejoindre et enroula un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son front.

« On n'est pas venus pour s'entraîner aujourd'hui ? » la taquina Sasuke.

Hinata rougis et détourna son regard. Elle était définitivement gênée. Pourquoi ? Cela faisait bien un bon moment qu'elle avait arrêté d'être gêné autour de lui, sauf à de rare moment « intime ».

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Non, non » s'empressa de répondre Hinata provoquant ainsi un froncement de sourcil de la part de Sasuke. « Et si on rentrait à l'intérieur ? J'ai ramené de quoi cuisiner. »

Sasuke regarda le sac en plastique qu'Hinata transportait. Ils étaient censés s'entraîner mais il ne refuserait pas la bonne nourriture de sa petite amie. Il emboita le pas et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et commença aussitôt la cuisson de son plat. Elle préparait du Tempura, pendant qu'il était assis sur le canapé. Il s'agissait d'une cuisine ouverte, il en profitait alors pour la regarder cuisiner. Il l'imaginait bien se réveillait lui préparer son petit déjeuner avant d'aller au travail ou en mission, avec un petit enfant qui l'embrasserait pour lui dire aurevoir. Il imaginait bien cette petite vie tranquille même si au fond de lui il n'estimait pas le mériter. Il était même impatient.

« Sasuke ? Sasuke ? C'est prêt. » appela Hinata.

Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendus compte du temps passer. Il vit Hinata baisser pour lui faire face. Quand il rencontra son regard, il la vit directement détourner son regard. Elle avait définitivement quelque chose qui la tracassait. Il la retint par le poignet.

« Hinata ? Il y a un problème ? » demande de nouveau Sasuke.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien du tout. »

« Est-ce que ce sont des problèmes de clans ? » s'inquiéta l'Uchiha.

« Non, je te promets que je n'ai aucun problème. » assura Hinata.

« Hinata … Si tu avais un problème, tu me l'aurais dit n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata lui donna un sourire rassurant. « Oui, tu sais très bien que tu es mon confident. Allons manger. »

Le repas se déroula rapidement et Sasuke commanda à Hinata de s'assoir pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle.

« Tu veux qu'on aille se promener au Centre-ville ? » proposa Sasuke.

« Non … Je préfère rester ici. »

Sasuke vint alors s'assoir près de l'Hyuuga. Hinata plaça une main sur celle de Sasuke et l'autre sur la joue de Sasuke. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et engagea un baiser passionné. Sasuke, pris au dépourvus, répondit tardivement au baiser. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de l'impressionner, pensa Sasuke.

Alors qu'Hinata se levait, Sasuke la suivit, sans rompre leur baiser pour autant. Hinata se rapprochait dangereusement du lit. Elle rompit le baiser rapidement et observa son petit-ami.

 _Son oeil est toujours noir_ , désespéra Hinata avant de reprendre leur baiser. Elle se mit alors à se remémorer les conseils d'Ino. _Enroule tes jambes autour de sa taille, ça va le rendre fou._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hinata enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Sasuke de manière hésitante. Cela à eu pour effet de s'approcher encore plus de lui. Sasuke mit sa main sous ses genoux, pour plus d'équilibre, ce qui provoqua une sensation de chaleur dans le bas ventre d'Hinata. Elle n'était jamais aller aussi loin avec Naruto …

Sasuke de son côté essayait de se contrôler le plus possible. Quand elle avait enroulé sa jambe autour de lui, il a failli perdre le contrôle, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec elle.

Hinata poussa Sasuke sur le lit en se surprenant elle-même. Elle pouvait faire ça ? se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Sasuke et rencontra encore une fois son regard noir.

Elle soupira et s'assit près de Sasuke sur le lit sans le regarder.

« Hinata ? »

« Est-ce que je ne te plais pas ? » demanda Hinata avec une voix tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je … Je ne t'excite pas ? » questionna franchement Hinata sans se rendre compte de ses mots et des joues rouge de Sasuke.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. » grogna Sasuke en détournant le regard.

Hinata n'osait plus le regarder après avoir posé une telle question. Sasuke releva le visage d'Hinata afin qu'il puisse la regarder.

« Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis cette idée derrière la tête mais écoute-moi bien. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Tu es la femme la plus belle à mes yeux, tu m'entends ? »

Hinata renifla. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que ton sharingan ne se déclenche pas ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Sasuke regarda de nouveau Hinata avec de grands yeux. Comment était-elle au courant d'une telle chose ?

« C'est … Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler … »

« Alors j'avais raison … »

« Non c'est que, il … faut beaucoup plus que … simplement des bisous. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Point. »

« Est-ce ça veut dire que … tu es aller plus loin avec Sakura ? » dit Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher d'être de nouveau jalouse. Sakura l'avait de nouveau battu.

« Hinata … Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment en parler ? » dit Sasuke en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements.

« Je dois m'en aller, j'ai un entrainement de danse. » mentis Hinata qui voulait s'enfuir.

« Hinata, je te connais par cœur. Je sais que tu ne me le diras jamais, mais cette information te dérange et j'en suis désole. C'est le passé et c'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction que je n'en parle jamais. » dit Sasuke un peu plus agacé car il n'aimait pas du tout le fait que Sakura ait parler de leur moment à deux. « Et puis ce n'est pas aller aussi loin que tu le penses » termina Sasuke en espérant que cette information puisse la soulager.

« Je ne t'en veux pas mais … je dois y aller. » dit Hinata en sortant rapidement de chez lui et laissant un Sasuke perdu.

« Je m'en veux à moi de réagir aussi puérilement. » dit Hinata à elle-même.

 **Hello !**

 **J'ai du retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! J'avais l'habitude d'écrire avec l'ordinateur de ma sœur étant donner que le mien à rendu l'âme il y a peu (je l'ai eu en 6** **ème** **, je suis super triste, on a vécu tellement de chose ensemble !), et ma sœur est aller en voyage avec son ordinateur et donc voila j'écrivais sur word de mon téléphone et c'était relou !**

 **Alors pour ce qui est de Shikamaru et Ino, je reviendrais là-dessus le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si ce couple vous interesses – ou du moins dans ma fic- mais moi je l'aime trooop trop trop.**

 **Mais le voici le chapitre et je me suis inspiré de SilverKitsune2017 pour le concept du Sharingan qui s'allume lors de moment intime – trop seeeexyyyyyy non ahahaa ? –**

 **TheFoxy88 : Moi aussi je souriais comme une débile quand j'ai écrit ce passage ahaha. J'aime bien les petits rebondissements, ce sont les aléas de l'amour on va dire**

 **Mina : Le retour de Sakura la capricieuse ! Vous allez finir par la détestez avec ma fic je pense ahaha**

 **Malyss64 : Je te remercie de suivre mon histoire en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise.**

 **Nininata : Oui sa peut paraitre surprenant la scène avec Hiashi mais dès le début de ma fiction je me suis dit que j'insérerait cette scène quand je le voudrais et … Il s'avère que c'était ce chapitre ahahaha, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Cicidy : Il faut qu'il y ait des enjeux pour Hinata et Sasuke dans le tournoi alors j'ai décidé de faire ce dilemme, j'espère qu'ils gagnerons – je fais grave je connais pas la réponse ahahaa-**

 **Andouille cuite : Salut à toi et bienvenue ! -Btw, j'adore ton surnom étrange mais tout cute- Ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as lu l'histoire d'une traite ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas ennuyante ! Je m'excuse encore du retard j'ai chamboulé ton planning xD**

 **Je vous dis à Jeudi ! *kiss, kiss, kiss*t**


	20. Chapitre 18

**ENJOY !**

 **|. Chapitre 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke regardait l'assiette de Tempura qu'Hinata avait laisser après son départ précipité. Il savait qu'il devrait la suivre pour lui dire que lui et Sakura ne se sont pas aventurer aussi loin. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de cette soirée. Les deux avaient un peu trop bu et un baiser entrainant un autre, ils s'étaient laisser aller. Il s'était laisser aller. Mais il se disait qu'ils allaient bien franchir le pas un jour ou l'autre, que Sakura le voulait et pour une fois il avait voulu laisser Sakura voir ce qu'elle voulait. Il se sentait encore coupable de ce qu'il avait fait à Sakura a l'époque, mais après mûre réflexion, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de retirer cela de Sakura alors qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que la rose. Sa mère aurait été déçue de lui.

Il avait décidé qu'il lui laisserait une journée de répits. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec la gente féminine et il ne pouvait demander des conseils a personnes : entre le looser et son pervers de Sensei, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il soupira et prit une bouchée de la délicieuse cuisine d'Hinata.

.

.

.

Toujours rien.

Elle pouvait toujours rêver pour sa romantique scène où le garçon courrait après la fille, lui demandant pardon avec un regard intense, et puis soudain, une pluie violente s'arrache du ciel, mouillant les protagonistes les laissant aller à leur désir et s'embrassant passionnément sous une pluie romantique. Oui mais voilà, ici … On parlait de Sasuke. Et elle savait qu'il faisait énormément d'effort avec elle. Elle ne peut pas lui demander de faire des choses contraires à sa personnalité. D'ailleurs elle était attachée à ce Sasuke alors, elle ne doit pas lui demander de changer. Jamais.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec une tête que l'on qualifie d'enterrement, elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'Hanabi.

« Onee-chan, tu es sûre que ça va ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort … »

« Hanabi … Laisse-moi tranquille. » soupira Hinata.

« Alors la … C'est sûr que je ne te laisse pas tranquille, il s'est passer quelque chose ? »

« Rien … »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi Onee-chan, il y a une aura noire qui se dégage de toi. Raconte. »

« Hanabi, pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est jamais simple avec toi ? » se plaignit Hinata.

Quand Hinata répondait aussi sèchement c'est qu'il s'était vraiment passer quelque chose, Hanabi connaissait sa sœur par cœur.

« C'est l'Uchiha ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille » dit Hinata en atteignant enfin sa chambre et en s'enfermant à clé le plus rapidement possible

« Les adolescentes je vous jure … » soupira la cadette.

.

.

.

Hinata retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses vêtements désagréables en soupirant un « Tout ça pour rien » avant de filer dans son bain. Elle avait besoin de se relaxer. Dernièrement elle a remarqué qu'elle se plaignait beaucoup et s'affirmer un petit peu plus. Elle était presque sûre que Sasuke y jouait un peu. Son influence était immense dans la vie d'Hinata. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans sa peau que maintenant. Il avait ce « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui faisait croire à Hinata qu'elle était vraiment une femme spéciale. Quand elle était avec lui elle se sentait belle, séduisante et presque toxique pour lui. Elle ne fera plus les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Naruto. Demain elle ira le voir.

.

.

.

 **J-1 Festival**

Ino toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Shikamaru. Elle était déterminée à tourner cette grande page de sa vie. Elle allait le féliciter comme une femme mature l'aurait fait et filera à son rendez-vous avec Sai. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire, elle en était sûre.

Après avoir toquer, Shikamaru vint lui ouvrir et était surpris de la voir aussi tôt chez lui. Elle venait généralement le soir, quand elle s'ennuyait où quand elle se sentait seule après les évènements de la guerre. Ino rentra et déposa le gâteau qu'elle lui avait préparer.

« Je t'ai fait ton gâteau préféré » dit Ino en souriant, certainement fière d'elle. « T'as intérêt à le finir, qu'il soit bon ou non, j'ai passé toute la nuit à essayer d'en faire un à peu près présentable. »

L'imaginant lutter dans sa cuisine pour préparer un gâteau, arracha un petit sourire du Nara. « Tu sais très que tu n'es pas douée en cuisine, ne te donne pas cette peine mais … » Shikamaru prit une part de son gâteau qu'elle avait préalablement couper. Il prit une bouché. « J'apprécie l'effort » dit l'héritier du clan Nara en déposant rapidement le gâteau.

« Il est dégueu, c'est ça ? »

« Que me vaut cette visite ? »

« Ok il est dégueu. Mais peu importe, si je suis venu ici ce n'est pas pour le gâteau. Je t'en prie assis toi. »

« C'est chez moi je n'ai pas besoin de ton invitation pour m'assoir. » dit-il en s'asseyant près d'Ino.

« Bien, ça sera rapide. Alors … Je tiens d'abord à te féliciter pour tes fiançailles et ton futur mariage avec Temari. » commença Ino en se forçant de sourire. « Je … J'ai eu conscience de mon comportement dernièrement et j'avoue que j'étais plutôt désagréable … »

« Tu peux le dire »

« Pas besoin de tes commentaires » ria Ino. « Ce qui explique mon comportement c'est qu'on à toujours été les meilleurs amis, toi, moi et Choji. Et j'étais … la seule fille dans ta vie. » termina Ino plus lentement. « Et … la voir apparaitre comme ça d'un coup, passer de la première à- »

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite Ino, il n'y pas de première ou de deuxième. On ne parle pas d'un concours là. Vous êtes incomparable. Tu es mon amie et elle est ma fiancée, ce sont deux sentiments différents, tu resteras toujours ma seule meilleurs amie Ino. »

« On est … incomparable ? » répéta Ino. Shikamaru ne s'était pas rendu compte de la dureté de ses mots pour Ino. « Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée dès le départ de venir ici, après avoir passer une nuit blanche à préparer ce fichu gâteau qui ne te plait même pas finalement, pour me recevoir en pleine figure un « Tu ne vaux pas Temari » ! »

« Attends, mais je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends absolument rien aux femmes. » dit Ino avant de s'en aller de l'appartement laissant un Shikamaru totalement perdu.

« Mendokuse… »

.

.

.

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Sasuke. Hinata se leva et sortit du domaine rapidement. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir la conscience tranquille. Elle avait clairement eu une réaction de petite fille. Sasuke et Sakura ont vécu une histoire ensemble, cela appartient au passé et puis Sasuke était un homme loyal, elle ne doutait absolument pas de cela.

Elle emprunta alors le chemin qui mène à la petite cabane du dernier Uchiha et remarqua une présence qui s'avérait être celle de Sasuke. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à être face à l'autre, gênés.

« Je … Sasuke, je suis désolé d'avoir réagis de cette manière, je sais que c'était stupide de ma part de fuir la situation après avoir bousiller l'ambiance mais je n'arrivais pas à contenir ma jalousie, je … je ne savais pas que j'étais capable de réagir de cette manière. Je- » Hinata fut couper par un baiser rapide de Sasuke.

« Encore cette mauvaise habitude de t'excuser alors que ce n'est pas ta faute … Je suis désole de tout ça. Je ne parle pas beaucoup et je ne me voyais pas te raconter ma relation avec Sakura. Je ferais des efforts, si tu veux que je te raconte plus de chose, je le ferais. Si tu veux que je parle plus, je le ferais. Si tu veux que je passe plus de moment avec toi, je le ferais. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je m'en irais mais si tu veux encore de moi, je resterais … » et il lui annonça tout ce discours avec son magnifique regard intense qui faisait naître des papillons dans le ventre d'Hinata. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêchait de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris » lui demanda Sasuke qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Parce que je viens de réaliser quelque chose … » dit Hinata en enroulant ses bras autour de Sasuke.

Toute son enfance elle avait été persuader que Naruto était son âme sœur. Désormais elle était sûre que c'était le beau Uchiha. C'était tellement évident pour elle désormais !

« Je t'écoute … » demanda Sasuke. Il était toujours curieux à propos de sa belle.

« Je me rends compte que … Je ne t'ai pas suffisamment regardé dans le passé. »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, alors oui c'est un chapitre court mais je l'ai écrit durant une pause de révision ! J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur mes études et ensuite reprendre ma fanfiction ! Mes notes c'était la catastrophe ! Demain à lieu mon dernier partiel ! Donc je serais ENFIN en vacances ! Yay !**

 **Hâte de reprendre ma fanfiction, vous concocter de bon chapitre, répondre à vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

 **PS : J'ai mis une petite explication de la night de Sasu-chou et Sakura dans ce chapitre, dite-moi si ça vous satisfait j'ai besoin de votre avis la-dessus, merciiii**

 **Je vous dis a très bientôt ! *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	21. Chapitre 19

**|. Chapitre 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Tu ne m'as pas assez regardé ? »

« J'ai été aveuglée par une lumière on va dire … » chuchota Hinata en le regardant. Hinata était toujours captivé par la beauté de Sasuke et elle ne s'en délecterait probablement jamais aussi. Elle voulait voir ce visage tous les jours, se réveiller près de ce visage tous les jours. Son sourire était comme la lune des nuits d'été, il était sombre et si lumineux pourtant. Oui, Sasuke était son clair de lune. _Watashi no Gekkô*._ Et puis soudainement elle s'est souvenue de tout ce qui les entourait. Son clan, son père, ses prétendants, la réputation de Sasuke et peut-être plein d'autres choses encore inconnus. Leur relation était aller tellement vite, Hinata avait l'impression qu'ils ont été destinés depuis la nuit des temps et c'était comme ça qu'elle expliquait la floraison rapide de ses sentiments pour le beau brun ténébreux. Mais ce dont Hinata était sure, c'était qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut vivre sa vie avec lui. Pour toujours. Pour toutes les vies que Kami lui offrira. Si cela signifiait tout quitter pour lui alors elle le ferait.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda Sasuke qui venait de voir le sourire d'Hinata s'éteindre.

« Rien ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Hinata … Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le penses. » Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Sasuke … Tu n'as pas peur que tout ça devienne trop compliqué ? »

« Tout ça ? »

« Nous. »

« Ah. »

Sasuke avait tellement de fois penser à ça, mais il était un homme déterminé et il va falloir qu'il partage sa détermination avec Hinata. Ils mènent un combat commun et certainement pas facile. Mais il y avait de l'espoir grâce à sa conversation avec le père de sa belle. Il lui avait clairement laisser une chance de pouvoir emmener Hinata légitimement et il ne va surement pas laisser cette occasion lui filait entre les doigts.

« Ecoute Hinata. Je ne vais pas te dire que ça va être facile mais il faut impérativement que tu me fasses confiance. D'accord ? »

« Enfuyons-nous. » lança Hinata.

C'est avec des yeux écarquiller que Sasuke devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de sa part. Il devait également admettre qu'il était émerveillé par sa réponse. Est-ce que ce petit bout de femme voulait tout quitter pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle abandonnerait toute sa vie, tout ce pour quoi elle a vécu pour vivre leur amour en paix ?

La seule réponse que Sasuke a pu donner a Hinata était un baiser passionné et féroce. Il était hors de question pour lui de perdre ce combat, il allait gagner ce défi de Hiashi et il allait vaincre tous ses obstacles _pour elle_. Parce qu'ils le méritaient. Parce qu'il méritait enfin le bonheur et Hinata était sa chance. Et il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment même. Sasuke mit fin au baiser et ils reprennent leur respiration tout en se regardant avec passion.

« Hinata, je te le promets. On y arrivera. »

.

.

.

 **Jour du festival**

Il était dix heures du matin quand quelques servantes du clan Hyuuga ont réveiller leur héritière. Ce jour est finalement arriver. Et ce jour devait être parfait. Pas d'erreur. Pas de faux pas. Pas d'imprévus. Tout devait être **parfait**. Elle était résolue à rendre fier son clan. Avec ce festival. Avec son combat. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle l'espérait. Non elle y  croyait ! Oui, tout allait bien se passer.

Que ce soit les ongles, la coiffure, le regard, la tenue. Tout était apte à rendre ce jour grandiose. Quand elle était enfin prête, il était déjà tard et elle réalisa ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

« Oh Kami-sama » souffla-t-elle. Elle allait danser et chanter devant des milliers de personnes venu de villages différents et elle ne se sentait soudainement plus aussi confiante du tout. Et si elle trébuchait ? Elle était tellement maladroite ! Et si elle oubliait les paroles ? Et si … Argh !

« Arrête de penser à ce que tu penses » entendit Hinata derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, la tension redescendit rapidement.

« Oh Sasuke » s'exclama-t-elle avant de sauter sur lui. Si elle avait besoin de réconfort et d'encouragement c'était clairement la personne idéale. « Comment est-ce que tu as réussis à te faufiler ici ? L'accès est interdit. » demanda Hinata. Sasuke la regarda comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de stupide. Et, effectivement, elle venait de dire quelque chose de stupide. Ils étaient des shinobis qualifiés qui avait fait la grande guerre. S'introduire dans une pièce en cachette n'était absolument pas la tâche la plus difficile.

« Je suis venus t'encourager. » chuchota Sasuke.

« Je- J'ai tellement peur Sasuke et si- »

« Si ? » la coupa Sasuke. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes ? Arrête ça. »

« Pardo- Ittaï ! » se plaignit Hinata après avoir reçu une pichenette spéciale Sasuke sur le front.

« Tu allais encore t'excuser et tu connais la règle. » dit Sasuke en lui lançant son fameux sourire qui faisait fondre le cœur d'Hinata. Ça il ne le savait pas. « Arrête de constamment douter. Quand tu monteras sur scène, tu n'as qu'a me regarder, je serais avec Naruto dobe et Shikamaru. Je dois m'en aller maintenant » il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se souvint d'une chose. « Hinata, tu es belle. » Hinata allait surement s'évanouir au vu de sa couleur rouge.

Sasuke se retourna pour la laisser seule afin qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits avant l'ouverture du festival quand il sentit des petites mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir le visage brulant d'Hinata d'ici.

« S-sasuke … Merci » remercia doucement Hinata. « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un bisous porte-bonheur ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Elle était beaucoup trop adorable pour son propre bien et Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il décrirait quelqu'un avec le mot « adorable »

Sasuke s'exécuta, se retourna et planta un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata avant de disparaitre. On aurait pu croire que cette scène n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de la princesse Byakugan.

 _Kami-sama, aide-moi !_

.

.

.

Les premières notes de la musiques resonnait dans le centre de Konoha. La foule reconnaissait alors celle de la musique du clan d'Uchiha qui a fait la promotion de ce festival de paix. Et l'ambiance était enfin lancé. Hinata avait été impressionné par le nombre de personne venus, pour certain, de contré lointain _. Hinata c'est le moment de ne pas leur faire regretter le voyage._

Tout le Rookie 9 était impressionner. Ce n'était tous simplement pas Hinata sur scène. Mais qu'était devenus la fille a la petite voix si timide ? Sur scène, elle était tout simplement une _Hyuuga_. Une Hyuuga avec leur air confiant et arrogant, leur charme dangereux et leur regard nacré interdit. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur les traits de son visage. On dirait qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Et parmi cette foule il y avait deux hommes qui étaient fiers.

Hiashi Hyuuga regardait sa fille avec amour et fierté. Elle l'avait finalement fait. Elle avait vaincu sa plus grande faiblesse ce soir. Sa timidité. _Même si la tenue est un peu trop légère_ , ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le chef du prestigieux clan de Konoha. Il avait tellement hâte de voir quelle cheffe de clan elle sera.

Sasuke Uchiha regardait le spectacle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ç _a c'est une future matriarche Uchiha._

Tous ces sentiments ont duré la totalité du temps du spectacle qui s'acheva avec un énorme feu d'artifice et un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Hinata avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Elle et celle qui l'ont accompagné dans cette folle aventure se serrèrent dans les bras alors qu'elles descendaient dans les loges.

« Hinata-sama vous étiez magnifique ! » dit la plus jeune d'entre elles.

« Merci ! On l'a fait les filles ! »

« Yatta ! »

.

.

.

Sasuke venait de remarquer un détail qui le chiffonnait terriblement. A la fin de l'ouverture du festival et des feux artifices la foules s'est rapidement dispersées. Lui, Naruto et Shikamaru ont alors rejoins le reste de leurs amis, si Sasuke pouvait réellement les appeler ainsi. Durant leur petite promenade, il aperçu Hiashi avec trois individus non identifiés qui n'était visiblement pas de la même tranche d'âge du patriarche. Non ils avaient plutôt l'âge de notre héro de guerre.

Sasuke savait très bien ce que ces trois hommes représentaient. Ces menaces n'allaient pas faire long feu. Il allait s'en assurer. Dire qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa soirée auprès d'Hinata, seuls, ce plan n'allait surement pas aboutir au vu de la tournure de la soirée.

Hinata avait enfiler son kimono lavande et s'était rapidement coiffée. Elle devait rapidement rejoindre ses amis pour profiter de cette soirée au maximum. Alors qu'elle ajustait une dernière fois sa robe, elle s'empressa d'activer son byakugan pour les retrouver rapidement.

Durant son trajet, elle senti l'aura de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas normale. Elle courut vers eux et retrouva le groupe avec Sasuke a l'écart. Pourquoi dégageait-il cet aura sombre. Etait-il énervé ?

« Sasuke ? »

Il se retourna et la regarda avec un regard dur et des sourcils froncé. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse mais elle vit les bras de Sasuke s'ouvrir l'invitant à faire un câlin. Un câlin ? En public ? Elle regarde autour d'elle pour voir si leurs amis regardaient vers leur direction et il s'avérait que non. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et elle sentit les bras fort de Sasuke l'agripper. Mais qu'avait-il ?

Elle se détacha de son étreinte avant qu'on ne les voie et elle le questionna de nouveau. Elle ne s'attendais pas du tout a cette ambiance.

« Tu as été génale. » la complimenta Sasuke.

« Tu n'es pas normal. »

« Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Sasuke … »

Au même moment Naruto les rejoignit.

« Hinata ! Tu as été super, la tenue t'allait à merveille héhé » dit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du cou, comme lorsqu'il était gêné. « Tu étais vraiment belle. » avoua-t-il.

« N-naruto-kun ? » bégaya une Hinata totalement gênée. « M-merci »

Et tout ceci sous le regard meurtrier de Sasuke. _Naruto-kun ?_ pensa Sasuke. C'en était trop pour les nerfs déjà à bloque de Sasuke qui assigna un énorme coup de poing à Naruto.

« Hé ! » cria Naruto

« Sasuke mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hinata avant de vérifier la joue de Naruto.

« Hinata-chan, recule. » dit Naruto sérieusement avant de rendre le coup à Sasuke.

Shikamaru et Shino vinrent les séparés et les éloignèrent le plus possible. Hinata suivit Shino qui était celui qui tenait Sasuke.

« Lâche-moi Shino » menaça Sasuke

« Non »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu es celui qui m'as éloigné de ce dobe ? Lâche-moi. »

« Sasuke ! » gronda Hinata.

Sasuke se focalisa sur elle et baissa son regard devant celui d'Hinata, très orageux.

« Shino laisse nous s'il te plait. »

« Tu es sure ? » demanda Shino se demandant qu'elle était leur relation après avoir vu leur altercation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard. » dit Hinata d'une manière plus douce.

Shino s'exécuta. Il avait confiance en Hinata.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

« Naruto-kun hein ? »

« Sasuke de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu aimes encore cet imbécile. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux penser une telle chose ? »

« Un compliment et tu retombes amoureuse ? Tch. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Hinata tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as taper Naruto en premier lieu ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as défendu ? »

« Tu es si impulsif ! »

« Tch. Laisse tomber va retourner te tortiller devant lui. »

CLAC !

Hinata n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir sa claque. Elle avait tellement dépassé par les paroles de Sasuke que son acte n'a pas été réfléchis. C'est comme si sa main avait décollé toute seule.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke » dit Hinata avant de concentrer son chakra sur sa main pour soigner la joue de Sasuke qui était étonnement calme et ne luttait pas.

« Je- Je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke, je ne voulais pas le faire. »

« Si tu voulais le faire. »

« Sasuke je- »

« Et je le méritais. »

Silence.

« C'est moi qui doit m'excuser mais je … J'était jaloux et énervé et- »

C'était à son tour d'être couper par le petit baiser d'Hinata.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois jaloux de Naruto, tu m'entends ? Il est mon passé et tu es mon présent et mon futur. »

« Ne l'appelle plus Naruto-kun. »

« J'avais déjà arrêté mais je … Je suis désolé pour ça, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Et … J'ai vu ton père. »

« Oh ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C'est ce qui t'as rendu de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Il était accompagné de trois personnes. »

Les deux savaient ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu sais très bien Hinata. »

« Et tout ce qu'on s'est dit hier Sasuke ? C'était du vent ? » demanda Hinata qui avait une voix légèrement brisée. « Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance, alors je te fais confiance. Tu m'as promis que tu y arriverais. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Allons profiter du festival » répondit-il avec un sourire. Oui, ils allaient y arriver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello ! Vous n'allez pas vous débarrassez de moi mouahahahahahahaaaaaa, je vous promets de finir cette histoire même si c'est dans dix ans ! Chapitre plus long a votre service !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter ça me fait ziziiiir et surtout passez un très bon week-end les girls ! (ou boys hein qui sais cette fanfiction est ouverte à tout le moooonde !)**

 **KisaAkisara J'espère que tes examens se passerons bien ma belle !**

 **Choupinouga Cette fic est loooooin d'être finis !**

 **Piny Merci pour tous ces compliments ça me touche ! Ne t'inquiète ça ne sera pas ça la fin !**

 **A la prochaine *kiss, kiss, kiss***


	22. Chapitre 20

**Coucou les zamis ! Je suis tellement désolé pour cette longue absence mais vraiment désolé. Je suis désormais en vacances et je me promets de finir cette fanfiction. Je l'ai relu et j'ai également relu tous les reviews et ça me fait mais tellement plaisir ! Voilà mes amours, alors il s'agit d'un chapitre assez (très) court mais je voulais vraiment vous mettre un chapitre aujourd'hui. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **|. Chapitre 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habituellement il n'était pas démonstratif. Et surtout pas en public. Et tout le monde les regardait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lâcher la main d'Hinata. Il voulait la garder et littéralement montrer a tout Konoha qu'elle lui appartenait. Mais il pouvait sentir le visage d'Hinata se serré et regarder partout autour d'elle, afin d'éviter un drame avec son père. Hinata n'était toujours pas au courant de l'échange qu'a eu Sasuke avec son père et c'était mieux ainsi. S'il lui mettait une pression en plus elle pourrait exploser même s'il savait qu'elle était une femme forte. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas autant aimé. Il lâcha sa main et elle le regarda.

« Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise »

« J'ai toujours pensé que de nous deux ce serait toi le moins à l'aise avec ça »

« Je n'ai besoin de me cacher de personne moi. » Lui avait-il avec un petit sourire pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas comme un reproche.

« Tu es surtout habitué à être regardé » dit-elle avec une petite moue.

« Est-ce que j'entends un peu de jalousie ? » la taquina Sasuke

« Je dirais que j'annonce seulement un constat Monsieur Uchiha. » Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Hinata était d'humeur enjôleuse. Il fallait en profiter.

« Et ce constat ne vous dérange donc pas Madame … Uchiha ? » Elle se mit à rougir instantanément. C'était sûr. Hinata n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

« Je suis une princesse coincée dans sa grande tour dorée et pour pouvoir me libérer il va falloir combattre trois grand méchant dragons prêts à tout pour me garder auprès d'eux. »

« Etes-vous en train de douter de ma grande force ? »

« Je ne doute pas de votre force, je doute de votre détermination car, voyez-vous, il est assez compliqué de m'avoir. »

« Eh bien sachez mademoiselle qu'un Uchiha déterminé est encore plus dure qu'une montagne. » Ce n'était plus un jeu.

« Les montagnes finiront bien par s'effondrer. »

« Car tout homme est condamné à mourir »

« Etes-vous prêt à mourir pour moi alors ? »

« Sans aucune hésitation. »

Elle le regarda profondément et elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Elle avait eu besoin qu'il la rassure car elle avait vraiment peur mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils finiront ensemble. Elle voulait arrêter de penser à ce plan qui les condamnerait à fuir tout le restant de leur vie mais pour lui elle prendrait ce risque. Si jamais son père n'approuvait pas leur relation, elle quitterait Konoha. Mais ce plan devait rester qu'entre elle et son âme. Elle savait que Sasuke pensait plus à son bonheur qu'au sien, il essayerait de lui en dissuader et il pourrait même disparaître de sa vie.

« Votre regard semble dire la vérité. » finit-elle par dire.

« Et les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. » conclut Sasuke. « Tu veux de cette chose bourrée de sucre ? » demanda-t-il en pointant un stand qui vendait de la barbe-à-papa.

« Oh oui ! Ils n'en vendent qu'à cette période de l'année » dit-elle tout excitée en courant presque vers le stand. « Je voudrais deux barbe-à-papa. »

Sasuke souleva un sourcil. « Je n'en veux pas. »

« Si tu vas gouter au moins. » dit-elle en prenant les barbe-à-papa que le vendeur lui tendait.

« Je n'aime pas les friandises. »

« Tu sais que les tomates une fois cuitent ont un gout sucré ? Donc indirectement tu aimes le sucré … »

« C'est ça ton argument ? » interrogea Sasuke

« Ça ne va pas te tuer aller ! » insista Hinata. « Et puis si tu ne le finis pas ça en fera deux pour moi ! »

« Tch, aller laisse moi gouter cette … chose » dit-il en prenant une bouché de la barbe a papa. Il mâcha rapidement avant d'avaler. Hinata regardait attentivement chaque expression du visage de Sasuke afin d'y déceler ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice. Sasuke restait stoïque et neutre. Il baissa son visage pour regarder sa petite Hime. « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

« Hmpf, tu n'as pas un palais aussi développé que le mien, voilà tout » s'offusqua de façon très mignonne Hinata.

Ils allaient devoir profiter de cette soirée, car de grande chose allait arriver.

.

.

.

« Oy Ino » salua Shikamaru en voyant Ino assise seule dans un stand, prenant un petit thé bien chaud. « Je peux m'assoir ? »

Ino le regarda attentivement en prétextant réfléchir à la réponse. « Hmmm c'est bien parce que je suis seule que je veux bien ta compagnie. »

« Très sympa de ta part. »

« Beaucoup trop. » répondit Ino sèchement

« Ecoute Ino, je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer, je n'aime pas que l'on soit fâché. Dernièrement tu es constamment en colère contre moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas Temari mais pour le bien de notre amitié, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un petit effort ? »

« Elle n'est pas avec toi d'ailleurs ? »

« Non elle est restée avec ses frères »

« Ecoute Shikamaru… Je t'avais déjà dit que j'essayerais de faire des efforts et j'avais commencer des explications mais tu ne m'avais pas laisser finir. »

« Non tu es parti comme une furie, c'est différent. »

« Shikamaru … » avertit Ino avec sa veine du front qui palpitait. « Laisse-moi finir. Ça sera notre dernière conversation à ce sujet ou peut-être même la dernière je ne sais pas … »

« Ino arrête de toujours tout dramatiser » se plaignit Shikamaru.

« Avant de continuer … Promet moi que tu ne répondras pas et que tu me laisseras partir sans poser de question et que le lendemain on fera comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Ino ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? »

« Tu le promets ou non ? »

« Oui, dit moi maintenant. »

« Je ne penses pas être capable de faire semblant encore plus longtemps. Tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse et pourtant, tu ne comprends jamais rien quand il s'agit de moi » ria Ino. « Nous avons toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde avec Choji et je vous aimerais pour toujours. Après la guerre, il s'est passer quelque chose en moi. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais de la chance de vous avoir à mes côtés et … Pour ce qui est de toi Shikamaru, quelque chose à changer. J'ai commencé à te voir de manière différente. Tu es devenu un grand homme et plus les jours passaient et plus je commençais à ressentir des choses que l'ont ne devrais pas éprouver pour un ami … Et puis j'ai commencé à comprendre. Ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire mais … Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et quand je l'ai réalisé, tu as commencé à t'éloigner un petit peu plus chaque jour de moi pour t'approcher de la fille du Sable. Je sais qu'une amie et une petite-amie ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu as raison mais, te voir avec elle me rendait si jalouse. J'étais agacée par moi-même car je detestait mes réactions si petites et puériles. Je savais que je mettais en péril notre amitié et m'énerver contre toi était plus facile pour moi. Et puis tu m'énervais vraiment aussi. » Ino lâcha un petit rictus et une larme coula le long de sa joue. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi surtout pas. Je sais déjà que tu n'éprouves pas les mêmes sentiments que moi également. Tu aimes Temari et je l'accepterais un jour ou l'autre. J'ai accepté de fréquenter Sai … Je sais que c'est méchant d'utiliser une personne comme pansement mais je sais que lui aussi ne m'aime pas. Il n'éprouve pas vraiment de sentiment et je ne pense pas pouvoir l'aimer en retour. » Ino finit son long discours avec les yeux remplis de larmes. « Maintenant que tu sais tout, je vais m'en aller. Encore une fois, félicitation pour ton mariage. » Elle se leva et marcha rapidement vers son appartement laissant un Shikamaru totalement choqué.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était tellement Ino toute cette histoire. Il a toujours fallu qu'elle dise les choses aux mauvais moments. Intérieurement il s'était dit que peut-être elle l'aimait mais, c'était difficile à croire pour lui. La fille qu'il a toujours aimée … l'aimait en retour … mais trop tard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bon me revoilà ! Le prochain chapitre bien évidemment ce sont les tournois qui commenceront (je suis vraiment heureuse) et aussi la venue des prétendants ! J'ai une idée et dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour les prétendants je voulais prendre des personnages d'autre manga ! Du genre Zoro de One piece, Livai de Shingeki No Kyojin ou bien Sebastian de Black Butler, enfin bref vous m'avez comprise. Dite moi si c'est une bonne idée ou si vous préférez des personnages inventez de ma petite tête hehe ou encore Toneri (il me semble qu'il s'appelle comme ça)**

 **Je suis heureuse de faire mon retour et j'ai hâte de finir ma fanfiction. Et je vous remercie pour tous vos petits commentaires, ça me touche énormément !**

 **Love u gurls *kiss, kiss, kiss***


End file.
